The Wild Card
by C-Alrich
Summary: Sydney, Spencer's older sister, does not share her brother's love of video games. She just loves her brother. Which is the only reason she's glad to be stuck in this game with him. Because everything else about this is something she knows she will not be prepared for. This whole thing spells trouble, with a giant and capital 'T'. Based on the new Jumanji movie. Pairing Alex&OC. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

Side Note: I also want to state for the record that, this is based on the new Jumanji movie, with The Rock and Kevin Hart in it. It also, as far as the ending is going to go, doesn't follow the same guideline of how a typical game of Jumanji is supposed to always end. (Those who love Jumanji, you'll see it when you get there, I'm sure.)

Okay, I'm sorry to interrupt. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Sydney Gilpin woke up feeling both satisfied and disappointed in herself. It had been a long night, and while the work had been good, she wasn't exactly pleased with what she'd been doing.

Spencer, her younger brother by a year, had come to her as soon as she'd come home yesterday from the gym. Apparently his 'friend', needed help completing an essay assignment so he didn't get kicked off the football team.

Sydney didn't like Fridge anymore. When they'd been younger, he'd been a pretty cool guy. Then he got into football, became the typical jock, and brushed Spencer to the side. Now, all Spencer was good for, apparently, was to help out with homework assignments.

It took a lot of willpower for Syd not to punch Spencer in the gut and ask why he was trying to help the 'good for nothing' football star. Spencer was a more forgiving soul than she was. Gentler and more innocent. And while it was annoying sometimes in how naïve it could make him, Sydney also loved that about her little brother.

Spencer slumped in relief when, rather than berating him, Syd just began pulling back her long black hair into a ponytail. Whenever she did that, it meant she was ready to get to work on whatever assignment needed her attention. It didn't matter if it was as simple as making breakfast, writing a paper, or as intense as practicing her Kung Fu, or shortening her five-minute mile down to a four-minute mile. Syd's hair went up for all of it, and it meant she was ready to get down to business.

Syd had laughed at him at the time, amused at his very visible relief that she was going to help him. However, once they got to his room, the berating came almost immediately after they began.

Spencer started out slowly, knowing how to handle his sister at this point. He needed her help if he wanted this done by the morning. And according to Fridge, it most definitely needed to be done by then. So he started by saying that Fridge just needed help on the body of the paper. Spencer, himself, had already put some of it together, and Syd began helping to fill in the gaps.

Of course, Syd knows her brother just as well as he knows her. It didn't take her long to realize that the work Spencer already had for the paper was actually his own. Fridge hadn't come up with any of it. That earned Spencer a punch to the shoulder.

After that, Spencer resigned himself to the idea of being punched several times. Like, when Syd figured out that Fridge hadn't even come up with an introductory paragraph. And when she figured out that he hadn't even tried to help provide them with sources for the research. She also punched Spencer to force him into texting Fridge to see if he could at least create his own concluding paragraph.

Spencer's just glad that Sydney decided to kick at his chair, rather than hit him again, when the jackass said he couldn't.

In any case, they'd worked well into the night on the paper, and it was a fine piece of work, considering it was put together at the last minute. So yes, Sydney is proud of the work they accomplished. She's just not proud of why.

Rolling out of bed, she showers and readies herself for the day. Jeans, black tank top, button-up dark green shirt, and dark brown boots with just an inch of heel. Enough to make the outfit look a bit fancier than it was, but not enough to hinder her balance if she suddenly needed to kick the crap out of somebody.

Don't get ahead of yourself though. Sydney wasn't the resident school badass. In fact, outside of her family, no one knew she had any trained fighting skill at all. They knew she could run, and that she was the silent star of the track and cross country teams, but that was it. Aside from that, everyone kept themselves away from her, a silent rule that had been in place since her second year of middle school. And Sydney didn't bother with overworking herself trying to get to know any of the rest of them. She just… kept mostly to herself.

Well, aside from Spencer. They had what Sydney considered to be a rather unique brother-sister relationship. A lot of siblings spent their younger years in a constant flip-flop of hating each other one minute and loving each other the next. But with their single mom working double shifts all the time, and the nannies they'd had in the past not amounting to much… well, they needed each other. Both of them were loners more than anything else, which meant that they really only had each other.

Bottom line, they couldn't waste time going through the stage of flip-flopping back and forth. So they were just brother and sister. Occasional arguments, and constantly with different views on the world, people, and life in general. But always, one-hundred-percent, there for each other. Spencer never had to wonder if Syd had his back, and Syd was the same. Whatever the other needed, if they had the ability to provide help and aid, they did it.

Sydney goes about drying her hair, and then brushes on just a touch of eye-shadow before grabbing her bag and heading for Spencer's room. He was already awake, as she'd known he would be. Sydney could pull an all-nighter just as well as the next girl… but she was not a morning person. Hated them with a passion, actually. Which is why she can't fathom how, even after staying up until three last night, Spencer is already up and ready, looking awake and content on the floor of his room, playing one of his video games.

She knocks on the doorframe before coming inside and plopping down on the edge of the bed beside where he is sitting on the floor with his head leaning back against it. Spencer goes through a few other moves, fighting some huge demon looking man on his TV screen. Then he asks, "How'd you sleep?" "Like the dead, as usual." "And my alarm clock?" "Works like a charm. You should patent it." "I'll consider it."

The alarm clock he'd tweaked for her didn't just have a normal shaker that shook the bed. It had everything Spencer could possibly wire to it that could be used to wake a person up. An alarm buzzer that grew louder the longer you left it on. A flashing light that would flash right in Sydney's face. The shaker that fit under the mattress that was meant to shake her awake, did not just shake the whole bed. It felt like it shook the whole room. And if for some insane reason none of that worked, Spencer also had the clock wired to a separate remote that, after five minutes, would power on her CD player, which would then begin to play the absolute loudest, screaming, rock band song that he had in his arsenal of music. And sure, he'd had to seriously dismantle her CD player, and the remote, and her clock in order to make it work. But hey… Sydney never had to wonder if she was going to sleep-in on a school day.

Spencer's phone goes off, so he hands her the controller and says, "Here. Just… keep kicking his ass for a moment." And Sydney tries, she really does. But where her brother was a nerd and a gamer in every sense of the word… Sydney was only smart when it came to her schoolwork, and the self-discipline it took to become a master of Kung Fu.

She didn't do games. Her fingers seriously aren't coordinated enough to even come close. Spencer's text only took ten seconds at the most, and when he looked up, the screen still told him that he'd lost. Looking up at Syd, he asks, "Really? Not even for that long?" "Hey, if you wanted to keep winning, you should've just told me to send the text for you." Spencer raises an eyebrow, "And have you type out every foul word you know into a message for Fridge? I don't think so." "He'd know it was from me, Spencer. It's not like he'd actually think you sent it." "Maybe, but still…"

Sydney grins down at him, and then ruffles his thick black hair before saying, "Come on. We don't want to be late." "One more game." "Spencer, we need to hit the road." Grinning, he says, "I'll pack up and leave willingly… if you sing me a song." "You know my voice doesn't cooperate completely this early in the morning." "Still beautiful to hear though. So… come on. For me?" "You always say that." "It has yet to fail me."

She rolls her eyes, but then ponders what song she might sing that is both quick, but will also satisfy Spencer's request. She's just settled on one, when he gets another text from Fridge. Then he says, "Actually, it's alright. We should probably head out. And in fact, you can go without me today. I'm meeting Fridge at Freak House." Raising an eyebrow, Sydney asks, "Why does he have to meet you there?!" "It's directly in the middle of our houses. It's fine, really. And besides, it's not like I'll be there long. I'm sure Fridge will give me a ride."

Syd resists the urge to give him a look that says she is painfully aware that Fridge won't be giving Spencer a ride. She loved that Spencer could always see the better side of people. And it wasn't like Sydney went around just looking for everyone's bad side. She just… knew too much about Fridge and how he now treated Spencer. She knew all too well how their friendship really worked now, and so she couldn't see any brighter side to Fridge.

The boy had better pray Sydney's patience holds out. One day, he was going to take more advantage of Spencer's kindness then she could stomach. And when he did… well, it wasn't going to end well for his football career if Sydney had any say in it.

Spencer has just printed out the paper, when their mom barges into the room unannounced. "Spencer!"

Spencer, for his part, flails in his chair before saying, "Mom! What did we say about the knocking?!" Their mom, Phoebe, simply says, "I'm late for work. You going to your father's after school?"

Spencer nods, and then Phoebe looks over at Sydney and says, "Oh good. You're in here too. You going to your father's after the gym?" Sydney shrugs and says, "Sure." "Good. Oh, and Spencer, don't forget your Epi-Pen. And both of you, please, remember the world is a terrifying place. Be careful of everything. And I love you both more than life itself. See you Sunday night. Okay?"

They both nod as their mom rushes out of the room. Spencer then asks, "Why does she always say the world is a terrifying place?" Syd shrugs, "Because it is. Well… some parts of it is, anyways. And she's worried that those parts will find us and eat us alive." Spencer chuckles, but then grins appreciatively when Sydney adds, "Don't worry though. Between you kicking ass in the online world, and me kicking ass in the physical world, there won't be anyone left that's stupid enough to come after us when the apocalypse starts."

Slipping on his rain coat, Spencer asks, "Are we talking about the apocalypse of the zombies, plagues, robots, or all the parents vanishing on us?" Syd raises an eyebrow, but Spencer just laughs again when she asks, "Does it matter? We will survive them all, take out anyone in our way, and bring about the new world order."

Heading out the door, Spencer says, "You know, people should really be afraid of some of the contingency plans you have floating around in your head. Out of curiosity, what's going to happen when somebody is stupid enough to try and kill me someday?" "That involves a very deep hole in the ground, about a month of recon work, and bleach. Lots and lots of bleach." "I was kidding!" "And yet, I'm not."

Laughing again, he hugs her and says, "I'll see you later." "Sure thing. Oh, and don't forget to tell Fridge that I hate his guts." "I'm sure he already knows." "Well, you can never be too careful."

* * *

She's actually in the parking lot at school, when Spencer texts her that he needs a ride, or he's going to be late. Sydney makes a mental note, as she whips her car back around, that she's going to kick Fridge's ass.

Hard.

* * *

So here's chapter 1! And just for the record, there will be eleven total chapters in this work.

For those who have read my work before, this is something I worked on to give myself a break from the Teen Wolf series I did with Nixie and Jordan. This movie has become a favorite of my family, always making us laugh. And as my brain is constantly capable of doing, I saw the chance to insert my own character and create a romantic subplot. (As usual, an overprotective character. One day, I will attempt to write a different kind. But until I stop coming up with ideas involving overprotective characters, they will continue appearing in all my stories.)

Again, because I said this with my Speed Racer story too, this is not as in depth as my teen wolf stories were. It will be shorter, quicker, and more like the story I wrote for Speed Racer in that respect. I hope you all enjoy what I came up with. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 2

She was going to kill one of them. And since Spencer was her brother, and she would never actually do anything to hurt him; that meant that Sydney would be killing Fridge. She just needed to wait at least six months so no one would be able to tie that back to her.

Okay, Spencer's definitely right. People really should be afraid of some of the thoughts roaming around in her head. But at least she only ever reveals those things to him. And he'd never rat her out, so it's fine. It's all fine.

Well… currently it's not all fine. The fact that she's in the principal's office right now is a definite sign that it's not all fine.

Fridge had already been sent out to wait for the detention assignment. Spencer, however, was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, head down, with the principal and Ms. Mathers standing behind the desk in front of him. Sydney raises an eyebrow at the scene, but comes in nonetheless and asks, "You wanted to see me Principal Bentley?" "Yes. Please have a seat."

Sitting down next to Spencer, she looks over at him for some kind of sign as to what happened. He simply glances up and mouths 'Sorry', before ducking his head again. Turning her attention to Bentley, who is just looking between the two of them for the moment, Sydney finally asks, "So… what's up?"

Leaning forward, Bentley says, "Well, your brother, Spencer, has just confessed to cheating on a school paper for Anthony Johnson. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Sydney glances over at Spencer again and asks, "Confessed?" He shrugs sluggishly.

Sydney turns back to the principal and Ms. Mathers. Now… Ms. Mathers was a strict teacher, but not in any way, a mean one. She demanded the best from all her students, whatever that might be. Which is part of why she is cracking down so hard on the fact that Fridge cheated on his paper. She knows he's capable of more, even if he doesn't exactly feel that way himself. Furthermore, she expects Spencer to be above such a stupid thing, which is why Spencer is also in the exact same amount of trouble.

Ms. Mathers also didn't have favorite students. Not in any of the twenty-five years she'd been teaching, had she ever had a favorite student.

Until Sydney came along. Sydney wasn't the smartest person in school. When it came to science, for example, she was a wreck. But she gave all of her work one-hundred-and-ten percent of her effort. Which is why, rather than just having a B in Ms. Mathers' class, she'd been maintaining an A+.

In any case, Sydney was Ms. Mathers' favorite student. And she knew how protective Sydney was of her little brother, and how they were not just the best of friends, but the most trusted of allies to each other. Which is what made Ms. Mathers dig a little further into her past, and find similarities between Fridge's paper, and Sydney's old essay on Westward Expansion as well.

Being her favorite, in that sense, was a downfall right now for Sydney. She was in trouble, there was no working around that, and she could see it. However… being Ms. Mathers' favorite also had it's advantages.

Leaning forward in her seat, Sydney looks to Principal Bentley and asks, "Can I have permission to be completely and totally blunt for, like, thirty-seconds?" Bentley raises an eyebrow, but turns to Ms. Mathers to see what she thinks.

And that's where being Ms. Mathers' favorite came in handy. If it had been anybody else, she probably would've said no. But it was Sydney, so she nodded. So Bentley gave Syd the go ahead to speak her mind.

His eyebrows still went up in a bit of surprise when she asks, "Can we all just promise to cut the bullshit so we can get this over with faster?" When he doesn't answer and still looks confused, she says, "You're trying to box me into a corner. That's what the cryptic question is about. You're trying to see if I'll lie, or if I'll try to come up with some elaborate scheme while I'm sitting here in front of you, that will get me out of trouble."

Shrugging, she says, "I'm not that stupid. Furthermore, I don't know what you already know about the situation, and I'd hate to waste your time with unnecessary details. So… can we compromise?" Bentley holds out his hands to her, silently asking what she's proposing. So Syd asks, "Can you just tell me what went down in here before you brought me in? And I promise that, once you tell me, I'll fill in the gaps. And I will not lie to you. Whatever you want to know, I will tell you. I promise."

Bentley stares at her for a moment, and then turns back to Ms. Mathers again for an opinion. And to Sydney's delight, Ms. Mathers just nods again. She knew Sydney well enough to know that, if Sydney promised to tell the truth, then Sydney would tell the truth. Her word mattered to her a lot, and she wasn't about to compromise it. Not even to try and get Spencer out of trouble right now.

Ms. Mathers doesn't know that Sydney probably would've tried if she had more time to prepare for that sort of thing. Spencer was the only thing worth enough to Sydney that, if she needed to, she would lie through her teeth in order to protect him. But… Spencer had confessed, and was clearly already in trouble and not getting out of it. So, there wasn't any point.

Bentley quickly relates the encounter from before, where they confronted Fridge and Spencer with the paper. Fridge was currently kicked off the football team, and Spencer was getting detention and was also looking at possibly getting an entire letter-grade dropped in his current history and English classes.

Sydney gives Spencer a look when Bentley explains that Spencer told them that he'd forced Fridge to let him write the paper. And Spencer doesn't need to hear her say it to understand that she's asking, _"Did you actually think that would work? You're supposed to be the smart one."_

Then she turns back to Bentley and Ms. Mathers. Nodding, she asks, "So… what exactly would you like to know?" Leaning forward again, Bentley asks, "Did you know about the paper?" "Yeah." "Did you help Spencer write it for Anthony?" "Yeah. We were up until three working on it."

Sydney then points to Ms. Mathers and asks, "Just out of my own curiosity, what made you think I helped?" Ms. Mathers holds up her paper and says, "Your paragraph on the suffrage movement. Your talk of the women's heroic bravery and fearlessness." Sydney nods, and then sighs before saying, "Should've figured. It's a good line. Too good."

Bentley asks a few more questions, which Sydney answers honestly. When he asks if Spencer really did force Fridge to let him write the paper, and Sydney says no, Spencer snaps up and says, "Syd!" She just turns to him and asks, "What? Like you actually think they believed you in the first place? Let's be real, please."

Back to Bentley, she asks, "So… what happens now?" "Well, you're in trouble too. You understand that, right?" "Yeah." Bentley nods, but then says, "But… for your honesty in all of this, I think Ms. Mathers and I can agree that all you need to receive is a detention. There will be no effect on your grade. But if this happens again…" Sydney nods in understanding, "It won't."

Bentley is about to send them off to await detention, when Sydney asks cautiously, "Can I… ask for something else?" Same as before, Bentley holds out his hands to see what she's proposing. She looks over at Spencer for a moment, and then turns back to Bentley and says, "You're thinking of taking a letter-grade away from my brother in two of his classes. Can… Can we switch that so you take the letter from me instead?"

Spencer's head shoots back up so fast, he might actually have whiplash. "Sydney! You don't have to…" But Bentley cuts him off, asking, "You want to lose a letter-grade?" She shakes her head, "I don't want to lose a letter-grade. But…" She takes a moment to consider her words, and then says, "My grades are important to me, make no mistake. But mine aren't as important to me and Spencer's are to him. So… for my honesty… can we make that trade? Or… is that asking too much?"

Bentley stares at her in complete surprise for a moment more, and then drums his fingers on his desk while he thinks. Then, finally, he says, "You can take one of the letter-grades for him. Not both." Sydney nods and asks, "Can I take the history one?" Bentley nods, and then says, "Now, go wait with the others."

* * *

As they're heading down towards the chairs, Spencer says urgently, "Syd, you didn't have to do that. You could've told him you didn't write it, and I would've backed you up. And you didn't have to take a letter-grade for me! God, I feel terrible!" Syd raises an eyebrow and says, "Spencer, take a breath. It's a letter-grade. Not the end of the world. Yet."

He doesn't laugh, so Sydney slips her arm through his and says, "Come on Spence. You know I'd never leave you hanging out to dry. If the ship's going down, then we're going down together." Spencer sighs, but smiles gently at her and says, "Thanks. And I promise I'll never ask you to help me cheat again." "And I promise that I won't let you cheat for Fridge again." "Syd…" "No, I'm serious. We got very, very lucky. And I'm pretty sure that's only because Ms. Mathers really likes me. But if you do this again, and get caught again… we're talking expulsions and school records and flunking out. And college rejection letters! It's a very slippery slope, dear brother of mine."

They walk in silence for a moment, and then Spencer says, "I can't believe you came up with that whole argument in, like literally, not even thirty seconds. College rejections? How do you even come up with thinking that far ahead?" "I'm always thinking that far ahead. I might suck at chess, but the concept of always thinking three, five, and ten moves ahead isn't lost on me. It's a very good piece of advice. One that I do not intend to let go to waste."

As they round the corner and start heading for the chairs, Spencer freezes up for a moment. Sydney looks at the chairs to see if its Fridge's fault, determined to knock out one of his teeth if it is. But Fridge isn't even looking in their direction right now. So Sydney looks at the other two.

The first one on the end is Bethany Walker. Yes, even Sydney couldn't escape knowing who that girl was. The most popular, the prettiest, and apparently the greatest thing that was ever blessed to walk on God's green earth. Sydney can't stand her. Not because she's popular. Sydney knows of other people who are popular, and she's perfectly fine with them. Because unlike Bethany, they haven't let their popularity go to their head. But Bethany, quite literally, thinks the world revolves around her.

Now, the red head next to Bethany is someone Sydney doesn't know. Tilting her head, she asks, "Who's the one next to Bethany?" Spencer gulps audibly and says, "Martha Kaply. We… uh… we have gym together. Well, we have other classes together too. She's wicked smart. And she got detention for arguing with the gym teacher. And she… kind of… disrespected the teacher too. But in fairness, she didn't mean to. She just got on a roll and it sort of spilled out."

Sydney raises an eyebrow at him and says, "Okay, easy Spence. I asked who she was, not for you to defend her honor." Spence blushes a bit, and Sydney smiles before saying, "Oh! You like her!" Spencer would tell her to shut up and keep it to herself, but he already knows she'd never embarrass him like that. Which is why her enthusiasm about this confuses him.

Well, right up until she sighs in relief and explains. "Thank God. I thought you were standing here panting anxiously over Bethany. Because if that were the case, you and I would need to have a seriously long talk about how that is not okay. She's a tool at best, plain and simple." Sydney the looks to Martha again, and then says, "But she's cute. And smart, you said?"

Spencer laughs when she nods and adds, "I like her. Want me to become her friend so you can have an 'in' with her. It might take me a bit, but I'm sure I could find an opening and ease myself in. Maybe. Depends. We might need to wait a year before revealing to her the intense inner workings of my brain." Spencer wraps an arm around her shoulders and says, "I actually think she might welcome the idea that you'd happily murder somebody in her defense. She's a badass." "Sweet!"

When they finally get to the chairs, Sydney shoves Spencer into the seat next to Martha. And not because he has a crush on the girl. No… she just doesn't want him in the chair next to Fridge. Taking that seat, she glares at him briefly before facing forward.

She meant to ignore him completely… but that went out the window when Spencer leaned forward and said, "Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" Fridge immediately responds, "No! No, it's not okay." And then, to both of their surprise, Sydney says, "Damn right it's not."

Spencer winces when she punches him in the shoulder, and when he throws her a confused look, she tosses her hands up and asks, "What the hell are you apologizing to him for? He's the lazy ass that decided he couldn't afford to spend time on his homework, so he'd make you do it with false promises of friendship." Turning to Fridge, she demands, "And you! What the fuck is your problem? You knew this was a possibility. Even you cannot possibly be stupid enough to not have considered that you might get caught cheating. And yet, you still went and got Spencer to do your homework. No… no way in hell do you get to make him feel bad about this. It's entirely your fault, for being a dumbass."

Fridge glares at her, and then says to Spencer, "You got me kicked off the team." And Spencer, a little emboldened by Sydney's defense of him, says, "Yeah, well, you could've gotten me expelled. It's not like you're the only one who's living dangerously here?" Fridge stares at him and asks, "Living dangerously?!" "Yes! This is the most dangerous thing I've ever done in my life! And now look at me. Paying the price."

Leaning back in his chair, he then glances over at Sydney and says, "And… now you're paying the price too. Sorry." Sydney shrugs and simply says, "Ship, Spencer. Our ship." He grins at her, but then they both look up when Fridge asks, "Wait… both of you? For… for the paper?" Spencer nods and then says in frustration, "That's what happens when you don't tell me about the paper until the day before it's due. We get caught, and I had to ask Sydney to help me, so she gets caught too."

Fridge glances down at her, but doesn't dare even say so much as 'sorry' to her. While the rest of the school might not know, and maybe he doesn't even know all that she's capable of anymore… he does remember exactly how she became the girl that no one wanted to approach. And that was because of how protective she was of her brother. Even way back when they were all friends, Sydney had always had an overprotective streak when it came to Spencer.

And… well, when they'd been friends, she'd been protective of him as well. Fridge remembers very well, a day when he and Spencer had both been getting shoved around by an older kid at school. And in came Sydney. She hadn't been as skilled back then as she was now… but that didn't stop her from throwing punches left and right.

Bottom line, Fridge knows that right now, she considers him to be the guy that is shoving around her little brother. And if he wants to avoid being punched in the face, his best bet is to shut up while he's ahead.

And as Principal Bentley leads them away to serve out their detention, Sydney honestly wishes that Fridge would say something. Because as soon as Bentley leaves, she'd really love it if she had a reason to punch him in the mouth.

* * *

"Man, what the hell do they need with a bowling ball?!" Sydney closes her eyes and counts backwards from thirty, trying to block his voice out of her head. She'd originally started with counting backwards from ten, but that proved ineffective, so she bumped it up to twenty, and now to thirty.

If he speaks again, she may just skip the others and go straight for one-hundred.

And it didn't help that, as annoying as Fridge's voice was to her right now, Bethany's was infinitely more annoying. And as soon as Fridge stopped talking, Bethany groaned and said, "Seriously, no reception? Okay, can today get any worse?"

Sydney would've commented that it most certainly could. She could come over there and throw Bethany's phone into the concrete wall and destroy it. That would be worse. But before she can, Martha spins around at the table and asks, "Are you going to help? Or are you too pretty?"

It was clearly a sarcastic question, which made Sydney smile. And then Bethany answered it seriously, "I'm too pretty."

And Sydney starts counting backwards from one-hundred.

Martha turns back around to the table to continue working. Spencer was standing on her left side, while Sydney was standing on the other side of the table. Between the three of them, Sydney thinks they could maybe finish pulling out all these staples… oh… maybe sometime next year? Yeah, that seems doable.

She was about to comment on Martha's shirt, thinking it was pretty, when Spencer scooted a little closer and started talking to her. Awkwardly, of course, which Sydney is sure Spencer hates at this moment. But as she watches them discreetly while pulling out more staples, Sydney can tell that Martha simply feels flattered that Spencer is even trying to give her a compliment at all. And the smile that lights up her face when Spencer is done?

Spencer honestly isn't sure if that went well or not, considering it was the first time he'd actually attempted talking to Martha outside of mandatory classroom conversations. But when he looks up at Sydney, she nods and gives him a thumbs up. And Sydney wouldn't lie to him, so he smiles as he continues working.

Maybe detention wasn't so bad after all.

Martha is still blushing a little bit, smile still on her face, when Fridge asks Spencer, "What's this?" As Spencer moves to look at it, Sydney closes her eyes while taking a deep breath. And though she's muttering as quietly as possible, Martha can hear Sydney starting over her backwards countdown from one-hundred.

Sydney opens her eyes when Martha asks, "You… you hate jocks too?" Sydney tilts her head and says, "I prefer to think of it more as a deeply ingrained dissatisfaction. Hate is such a strong word." Martha smiles, and then says, "I'm Martha, by the way." "Sydney." "Yeah, I know."

When Sydney raises an eyebrow, Martha says, "Oh… all the smart people know who you are. We're a bit envious of Spencer because you." "Me? Why?" "Because no one messes with Spencer, even if he is a bit a nerd. And that's because of you."

Sydney leans back in surprise. She thought she simply flew beneath the radar at this school nowadays. Sure, she'd had a moment early on, right when Spencer had gotten to middle school, where she had most certainly caused a giant uproar in the hierarchy that was the life of most teenagers. But… that had been years ago. Nowadays, she thought that she was just seen as a loner, with the exception being Spencer. Which was honestly just fine in Sydney's opinion.

But apparently, that wasn't the case. They probably still didn't know that she knew Kung Fu… but someone out there clearly remembered that she at least knew something.

Martha picks up on her confusion and asks, "You didn't think we noticed?" "It's not like I broadcast it." "Well, yeah… cause you don't have to. And I think the jocks and popular people just sort of see it as a silent rule to follow. You know… never touch Spencer. They might not even remember why it's a rule anymore. But… well, we do. The nerds, I mean. We know it's you."

Sydney finds that fact intriguing. Seeing as, between the two of them, Sydney had always been the active one compared to Spencer… she just sort of assumed that if she had any reputation anymore, it would be with the athletes or the more popular people. Not necessarily a good reputation… but that's where she'd expected it to exist. She was the star of the track and cross country teams after all, even if she chose not to really bask in that spot light.

Bottom line, it hadn't occurred to her that she'd have a reputation floating around amongst the geniuses of the school. In a way, she finds that much more flattering.

Looking back to her staples, Sydney asks, "And you said you were envious?" Martha nods, but shrugs nonchalantly and says, "It's just… a little harder for the rest of us sometimes. We don't all have an older sibling that'll take up for us, you know?" Sydney nods, and then asks, "Anyone in particular giving you a hard time?"

Martha shrugs, though Sydney can hear her mutter, "Clair Morgan comes to mind." And then she jumps in surprise when Sydney says, "Yeah, I know her. Head and ego inflated to about the size of an elephant." Then she winks and adds, "I'll have words with her on Monday. And if the problem persists after that… well, you know where to find me."

Martha's beaming smile makes Sydney laugh quietly as they work. That's when she finally notices that Spencer hasn't rejoined them yet. Looking over at him as he hooks up the game Fridge had found to an old TV, she asks, "Spence?" "I know, I know. I just… want to see what it is. I've never seen a gaming system like this before."

Sydney shrugs at Martha, and they continue working. Then they both jump when the silence of the room is broken by the sound of a gong ringing over the television. Spencer apparently got both of those old pieces of junk to work. Good for him.

Reading aloud, Spencer says, "A game for those who seek to find… a way to leave their world behind. Jumanji." Sydney watches as Spencer keeps hold of the controller, and then sighs and says, "And we've lost him." When Martha tilts her head in confusion, Sydney explains, "It's a video game. My brother practically lives for the thrill of crushing video games. So… we've lost him. To the world of games."

Martha turns towards them and says, "Come on. Staples people. Staples." Sydney nods and says, "I'm with Martha on this one. We're in enough trouble as it is."

But Fridge simply asks Spencer, "Jumanji? What's that mean?" Spencer shrugs and says, "I have no idea. I've never heard of it." Sydney tosses up her hands and says to Martha, "And now we're being ignored. See? This is how it starts." Spencer chuckles and turns to her, "Hey, I'm sorry. But… seriously, come look at this thing. Please?"

Sighing, Sydney sets down her staple-remover and whispers to Martha, "To be continued."

As Syd comes over, Fridge picks up a controller and asks, "Um… which one do I pick?" Spencer shrugs, "I don't know. I don't think it matters that much." Looking at the six character options, he reads aloud, "Jefferson 'Seaplane' McDonough. Pilot and Rascal." But as Fridge tries to select that character, he says, "It's not working." Spencer shrugs. There's nothing he can do about that, so he just says, "Okay, try another one."

Fridge moves over one while Spencer reads, "Franklin 'Mouse' (pronounced Moose right now) Finbar." Fridge shrugs and says, "Well… he sounds like a badass." Spencer nods, "And he's a zoology expert, which is awesome."

Fridge gives Spencer a look, which might be a combination of thinking Spence is just plain weird, and also being amused by him. But upon catching Sydney's now narrowed gaze, he turns back to the screen and says, "Okay, now you pick." Spencer looks at the other four options and says, "Okay. Doctor Smolder Bravestone."

Spencer looks over at Sydney and says, "Grab a controller." "Yeah, how about not. You know I'm not into the video games. I'm all thumbs." "That's like, the majority of what you need to be, in order to use the controller." "Well, then I'm all fingers and no thumbs. How about that?" "Ha, ha, very funny."

Fridge turns to Bethany and asks, "What about you? You in?" She sighs and rolls her eyes… but apparently she also decides that this will be better than removing staples or looking at a phone that has no service right now. Grabbing the controller, she says, "I'll be… Shelly Oberon. The curvy genius."

And Sydney was back to her counting. Great.

Fridge then glances back at Martha and says, "Hey, Staples. Come on. It's your turn." Martha glances at them in surprise, but then says, "Um… nope. No… no thanks."

Sydney would've backed up her call and joined her back at the table to remove staples. But, she zipped her lips to see what would happen when Spencer turned to her and asks, "Wait… um… just for a few minutes? It'll be fun." Bethany rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, she's not big on fun."

And apparently Bethany knew about the silent rule revolving around Sydney as well, because she jumped in surprise and clammed up when Sydney says, "Hey! Can it, Miss Priss." Martha smiles a bit at that, and then looks at Spencer again before saying, "O… okay. Fine."

And as she grabs the other controller, Martha can't help it. Sydney had a way of empowering the people that she cared about. Spencer was the only testament to that really… but it was true nonetheless.

So when Bethany said, "This might be the lamest thing I've ever done," Martha didn't even hesitate. She followed up with, "I highly doubt that." Sydney grins and applauds silently for only Martha to see. Martha then looks over the other two choices on the screen before picking Ruby Roundhouse.

Sydney would've eventually walked back to the table with the staples. She was content to do that and watch them play. But when nothing happened, she looked up to find all of them now staring at her. Blinking, she asks, "What?" Spencer gives her a look and says, "Come on. Please? Just a few minutes." "Spencer, I'm not good at video games. That is your domain." "Please? Besides, these are old controllers. They barely have anything for you to do that could be confusing. You can do this one. Please?"

She stares at him for a moment, and then groans before saying, "Fine. But when I lose within the first five minutes, I'm done." "Yes!"

Picking up the last controller, Sydney reads the last character slot, which simply reads, _"Blank Slate."_ Tilting her head as she picks it, she watches as the screen shifts to a series of options to choose from. Her gender; female or male. The outfit is apparently something she can't pick. Nor her looks. But there is a series of options for her to look at concerning what strengths she might want and what weaknesses. Sighing, Sydney finally just says, "Okay, why do I have to get the complicated one?"

Fridge responds, "Because you picked last." He clams up when she glares at him in response. Sydney then says, "Spence, pick one." "No, you pick." "I don't know what to pick! Just…" "Well, then how about the bottom on?"

That option read _"Wild Card"_. Shrugging, Sydney asks, "What will that do?" Spence shrugs as well and says, "Beats me. Maybe it'll pick one for you at random?" But when Sydney selects it, an explanation box pops up that reads, _"Your strengths and weaknesses will be determined over the course of the game, based on specific actions taken and decisions made by your character."_ Sydney shrugs and says, "Cool… I guess. I'm still gonna be totally useless… but cool."

Spencer chuckles, and then hits select to get rid of the box, and then he presses 'start' when the welcome screen pops back up.

The drum beat that occurs immediately after is an immediate sign that something is wrong. Not because of the beat itself. If it were just a drum beat, a theme song for the game, then it would probably be fine. But… the sound wasn't just coming from the game box anymore. It seemed to emanate from every corner of the room. Like somehow, though the equipment they were working with was very old, it had somehow been hooked into the latest surround-sound system on the market.

Sydney isn't even annoyed when Bethany shouts out, "What's going on?" In all honesty, it was an incredibly good question. And as sparks begin shooting out from the game box, Spencer moves forward and says, "I think it's shorting out." He tries fiddling with the box for a bit, but that doesn't help.

As the sparks continue flying and increasing in magnitude, Spencer suddenly finds himself hauled backward from the machine. Sydney let go of the back of his shirt after she pulled him away, and then rushed forward and simply unplugged the machine from the wall. It obviously couldn't work and function and be a fire-hazard if there wasn't any power getting to it. Right?

Wrong. The burst of greenish-blue energy that shoots out from the box has them all staring at it with a mix of confusion and horror. What the actual hell was happening right now?

Then Fridge points and asks, "What's happening to your hands?" Sydney turns around to see that Spencer's hands are… de-materializing? She couldn't think of another way to put it. Spencer seemed to, literally, be falling apart in front of them. And all of the particles were being sucked towards the game.

Hurrying towards him, trying to grab at him, Sydney screams, "SPENCER!" "SYDNEY!" But even as he reaches out for her in return… his body vanishes into the box.

Sydney stares at it while Fridge exclaims, "Oh my God!" Taking a step towards the box, Sydney asks softly, "Spencer?"

No one, not even Bethany, is stupid enough right now to say anything to her. Sydney hadn't just watched her best friend dematerialize. She'd just lost her brother. There were no words that would make that okay right now. If anything, the more anyone tried to comfort her, the more pissed off she was liable to get.

She didn't need comfort. She just… she needed to figure out how the hell she was going to get him back. But even as her mind starts going into overdrive, wondering how she was going to make that happen, Martha says, "Oh God."

And now she was vanishing. And so was Bethany. And Fridge.

And Sydney.

The others are freaking out, and Sydney is willing to admit that this is beyond weird and terrifying. But… she also can't help feeling a little relief. Because whatever had just happened to Spencer… it was now happening to her as well. Which meant wherever he was, Sydney was about to be there too.

Which was going to make it a hell of a lot easier to get him back.

Though as she feels herself getting sucked into the game box, she's not so sure that the getting back part is the most pressing concern. Instead, she finds herself wondering how the hell it's even possible that they're getting sucked in, in the first place.

And what in God's name is going to happen to them while they're inside?

* * *

Chapter 2! Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 3

Sydney has no idea how, but somehow, amidst falling several thousand feet straight down from the sky, she managed to miraculously land on her feet and not die. Landing in a crouch to stay on balance, she glances around herself. Gone was the crowded and stuffy room they'd been in for detention. And in its place, was a vast jungle.

"What the actual hell?"

Okay… okay. She was in a jungle. And for the moment, she seems to be alone. Definitely not a good thing. And on top of being in a jungle… she didn't feel properly dressed for being here. Well, okay, she felt half-dressed properly, and half-underdressed. The boots she was wearing honestly still felt like the original ones she'd been wearing all day. Comfortable, practical, but stylish as well, and with just the right amount of heel. Her jeans were gone though, and in their place was a pair of cargo pants.

The cargo pants, Sydney could live with. It was the dark green top she was now wearing that was freaking her out a bit. In a jungle, she imagined one should probably where a full shirt, maybe even something with long-sleeves, if you wanted to avoid bugs. Sure, it was hot, but that still made more sense to her than this. Because what she is wearing is a halter-top, which exposed her stomach and the lower half of her back. It had short sleeves, which Sydney supposes is better than being sleeveless, and there were some sort of leather straps that were wrapping around her, as though holding the shirt and everything else in place.

Sydney takes another moment to take inventory of herself. Looking down at her hands, she also finds that she's wearing black gloves with the top half of the fingers cut off, so her fingers stick out. She also has what looks like a tattoo on her left forearm; the design simply three bars, one after the other. And as she runs a hand over her hair, she finds that it's down and no longer in a ponytail. But, other than that, and her drastic change in wardrobe, she appears to still be herself.

Who is she kidding though? She's in a jungle. There are no amount of comforting thoughts that is going to fix this situation right now. No… no, she just needs to get a game plan going, and figure this shit out.

First things first, she needs to find her brother, and the others. That is priority number one. Then, she needs to figure out how to get them all the hell out of here. With that in mind, Sydney starts making her way through the plants and trees around her. It takes a few minutes, but then she finally hears someone scream, "You're telling me that you're Spencer!"

Sprinting in that direction, she draws herself up short when she doesn't see her brother. But rather, she sees four complete strangers. Or… at least… they look like strangers.

But then one of the men points to the woman of the group and asks, "Martha?" She answers, "Yeah." The man says, "You're Ruby Roundhouse." Sydney takes note that the shirt she's wearing and the shirt that Martha is wearing are the exact same, except for the color. Then she notes that Martha is also in a pair of ridiculous shorts, and Syd is suddenly very grateful for whatever factors went into the outfit she ended up wearing. The shirt she could handle. The shorts, not so much. Not out here, anyways.

The man who had apparently figured out who they all were then points to the man wearing glasses and says, "And Bethany… you're Professor Shelly Oberon. Only Shelly must be short for Sheldon." And Sydney confirms, based on the tone of voice alone, that it definitely is Bethany when she asks, "What are you talking about?!"

Martha starts freaking out too, saying, "Oh my God. He's right. He's right!" And then Bethany, now taking time to really look at the man who had figured all this out, gestures to him in disbelief and says, "And you… you're Spencer? You?" He nods and says, "Yes, yes! Guys, I'm telling you, I am Spencer. I'm…" And then a bird flies in out of nowhere, and when Spencer freaks the hell out, the short black man in the group points and says, "Yep, that's Spencer."

Which made the last person Fridge. Well… at least Sydney had found them all.

While Bethany takes a moment to look at herself in the lake, her resounding scream of despair echoing all around them, Sydney finishes making her towards them. Bethany turns around to face everyone and says in horror, "I'm an overweight, middle-aged man." Then Bethany looks directly towards Sydney. And honestly, Sydney is really hoping that it won't take her as long to convince them that it really is her. They didn't have time for that. They needed to get the hell out of here.

But Sydney draws up short in surprise when Bethany points and says, "Sydney!" All eyes turn to her, and then Fridge asks, "How come she gets to look like herself?!" Spencer, who is now a walking wall of muscle because of the avatar he chose, sighs in relief, "Thank God. I was worried we wouldn't find you." Sydney nods, "Likewise. So… any ideas why I apparently look like me when the rest of you don't look like you?"

Spencer shrugs, "Only that… you were the Blank Slate. There wasn't any predetermined character outfit or makeup for you, except female, which you chose for your character. So… maybe the game just kept you looking like you because of that?" Sydney shrugs, and then lifts up her left arm to show the tattoo while asking, "And any idea what this is about?" Spencer shrugs, but then they look at Martha when she says, "Oh my God. I have one too. My mom always said she'd kill me if I ever got a tattoo."

Everyone looks to see that they all have the same tattoo, and in the exact same place on their left arms. Sydney then snaps her attention up, fully alert, when Bethany exclaims, "Wait a second!"

And then Sydney closes her eyes and begins counting backwards again when Bethany shouts, "Where's my phone?!"

Sydney chooses the let the other four argue that bit out amongst themselves for a moment, finally nodding in agreement when Spencer says, "It… doesn't seem like the most pressing concern at this moment Bethany."

However, while Sydney still isn't fond of Bethany, she finds herself in a rare moment of agreement when the girl exclaims, "Oh really?! You don't think this would be a good 'moment' to make a phone call, or text somebody, or change you status to 'stuck in a freaking video game'?!"

Okay, maybe not the status changing part. But Sydney can agree with the rest of it. And though there is nothing funny about this, she can't help grinning in amusement when Spencer counters, "All I'm saying is, I don't have my Claritin, okay? And I'm allergic to almost everything."

Her smile vanishes when Fridge moves towards him and says, "Oh no. You got allergies, Spencer? Huh?! I don't have the top two feet of my body!" And though he was shorter, he apparently didn't have a problem still trying to get in Spencer's face. That is, until Sydney marched over and put herself between them.

Glaring down at him, since he was actually even shorter than she was now, Sydney says, "Make no mistake. Game or no game. Crisis or no crisis. I will still kick your ass if you hurt my little brother. Back the hell up, shorty."

Silence follows for a moment, and then Bethany talks about how this can't actually be happening, and maybe they're all in a coma. And Sydney would've commented with everyone else that it was the most ridiculous idea she'd ever heard… except the giant hippo started creeping up out of the water behind Bethany.

Now… understand, Sydney was prepared for a lot of outcomes after that. She was prepared for Bethany to be trampled, but still end up fine and okay. She was prepared for the hippo to start sniffing Bethany, or even for the hippo to threaten to bite at her. Because, at least from what she'd seen of Spencer's games… there was usually some sort of warning, a sign of what was to come and what to expect, before anything bad actually happened to your character in the game.

So, in spite of being prepared for a lot of things… Sydney was not prepared for the hippo to just suddenly snap Bethany up in his mouth. Chomping down on her harshly, chewing her up as he sunk back into the river, Syd can't even manage words. Her mouth just hangs open in complete shock at what happened.

When the hat pops up in the water, Fridge is the first one to speak, screaming, "Oh my God!" Then he nudges Spencer and says, "You better get in there and go save her." "I'm not getting in there!" Fridge then turns to Sydney and says, "Fine, you get in there and save her." Sydney raises an eyebrow at him, finally coming out of her shocked silence. But she amazes even Fridge by actually making as though to step towards the water to try and find Bethany.

Spencer grabs her though, pulling her back with strength that isn't usually his. Then he says to Fridge, "My sister isn't going in there either! You get in there if you want to look for her so bad!" "I'm not going anywhere! I've got a backpack on. You don't get in water with a backpack. Everybody knows that!"

Then they all hear a… well, it's sort of a chiming sound. Definitely out of place for a jungle. And then they see Bethany, or her avatar at least, fall back out of the sky and land with a resounding thud on the ground a few yards away.

When they run up to her, trying to figure out what just happened and why, Bethany says, "That was so intense. I, like, can't even with this place." Fridge asks, "What just happened to you?" "I got eaten by a rhino… and then I fell, like, a thousand feet from the sky."

Making a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat, Sydney says, "Wow. I never would've guessed that bit. It's not like I just saw all of that happen. Definitely needed it explained again." Spencer gives her a look, clearly saying now isn't the time. But before anyone else can comment, Fridge begins explaining, "That was a hippo. They're omnivorous. They're as fast as a horse over short distances and they have the bite force of 8100 newtons." And then, before anyone else who is staring at him in disbelief can ask, he exclaims for them, "How do I know this?!"

Sydney is still wracking her brain for some kind of answer, when Martha says in realization, "You're an expert in zoology." Fridge still looks confused, but Sydney remembers that in the description on the screen, it had said that Finbar was an expert in zoology. Sighing, she puts a hand on Martha's shoulder and says, "Thank God for you. Otherwise, I would've spent the next hour trying to figure out how the hell Fridge Johnson suddenly sounded like he swallowed a dictionary."

Martha grins at her, and then when Bethany asks if she's still an old fat guy, they all nod to confirm that she is. Fridge glances around at everyone before exclaiming, "Why is everyone just okay with this?! She fell out of the sky!" Sydney glares and says, "Yes, thank you Captain Obvious. We hadn't figured that out yet." He glares back and asks, "Why is that okay with everyone?!" "Oh gee, I wonder why. Maybe because the fact that she fell out of the sky and is sitting in front of us means that, while it is most definitely crazy as shit, Bethany isn't actually dead yet!"

Fridge blinks at that. He hadn't actually expected anyone to have an answer for that. And then they all glance down when Bethany asks in surprise, "You're happy I'm not dead?" Sydney raises an eyebrow and says, "Obviously. Why?" "Well… you don't like me." "So? That doesn't mean I want you to die. Certainly not while we're stuck in this ancient Nintendo… or whatever it is."

The conversation would've continued… except Martha says, "Um… guys." They all follow her gaze behind Bethany, where the hippo has reemerged and is obviously preparing to find himself another meal.

Spencer is already turned and running away, so Sydney reaches down and hauls Bethany up from the ground before shoving everyone else to follow in his direction. They catch up to him easily enough… but that only leads them into running headlong into another hippo. Martha and Fridge are quick to turn and start heading to the side, Spencer leading them on again. Bethany screams in fright as the hippo starts charging her again.

Sydney had been following the others… until she heard Bethany scream. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she sprints back towards her while reaching up for a large branch from one of the trees. She'd hoped it was a rather weak one that she could rip off with a little effort. It wasn't.

Which makes it all the more surprising when, rather than being a pain in the ass to rip off the tree… it snaps easily and becomes like a battering ram in her hand. Sydney doesn't have time to question it though. She turns back towards Bethany and moves to be in the hippo's path. His mouth is open wide, body hurling towards them in a blind and hungry rage. And Sydney, for all she's worth, swings the branch in her hands as hard as she can.

She'd planned to disorient the hippo long enough for Bethany and herself to get away. She did not mean to hit the hippo and then send him flying through the air as though he were nothing more than a rag doll. She stares after his disappearing form in complete shock for a moment, not understanding what the hell just happened.

Then she shakes herself, grabs Bethany by the hand, and drags her back through the jungle and after the others.

The others are already in the jeep that has arrived, and they hurriedly usher Bethany and Sydney into the remaining seats in the middle. Sydney leans closer to Spencer from where she's sitting in the middle up front, not exactly sure she wants to be close to this man who is driving them out of here. She's grateful, absolutely. But he's smiling, and oddly cheerful for a person who apparently lives in this terrible place. And Sydney doesn't know what to make of that.

Of course, his odd behavior and demeanor becomes clear after he introduces himself to everyone, reciting their names and talents, and Spencer explains that it's an NPC. And then the backstory is played out for them in what Spencer calls 'a cut-scene'. It explains to them clearly… or clearly enough… that they have to return the jewel to the eye of the jaguar statue, and lift the curse.

Right. Because that should be so easy.

And then, as though they hadn't just watched some dark and terrifying back story about this Van Pelt guy, Nigel smiles and says, "Here you go!" He reaches past Sydney to hand the jewel to Spencer, who takes it in surprise. Then the doors pop open with a hiss of air, like the braking mechanisms of roller coaster rides as they come to a final halt.

Then Nigel explains, "With the invaluable help of your three other associates, you must use your complimentary skills to return the jewel to the Jaguar's eye, and lift the curse. And I'm sure you'll want to get started right away!" Spencer blinks in surprise again, but before he can comment, Fridge leans forward and says, "Um… there's four of us." Nigel turns slightly and asks, "I beg your pardon?" "Four. There's four associates."

He points to Sydney for emphasis, since she was clearly the only one Nigel hadn't addressed yet, so she was the one he was leaving out. And as Nigel turns his head towards her, eyes finally locking onto her, Syd shrinks back towards Spencer, trying to go back to being unseen.

For a few moments, Nigel remains completely frozen. Like… he's not just still, like normal people sometimes are still. He literally freezes in place, as though somehow stuck in this particular point in time now. Syd leans back even further and whispers, "Spence… I think Fridge broke him." Fridge snaps his attention over to her and asks, "Me? I…" "Yes, you! You're the one that had to point out that I was here in the first place. I was perfectly content to remain invisible."

Then Nigel shakes his head sharply three times, and he's smiling again. "Oh my! What luck it is! Dr. Bravestone, you've obtained a lucky fourth companion for your quest! Hello... insert your name here."

Sydney blinks at him, and then asks in a whisper, "Spence?" Spencer leans down and says, "You created your own character in the game… so… I think you get to name it. Just say your name or something." Nodding, she says, "Sydney."

Nigel extends his hand to shake while saying, "Hello Sydney! I've been so anxious for your arrival. After all, it isn't every day that we have a wild card come to play." Sydney blinks, "Wild card?" Nigel nods, "Yes. The wild card. You're the associate who, while on this quest, will bring all their own unique strengths and weaknesses to the expedition! You've already developed immense strength as one of your talents. Congratulations!"

Sydney stares at him for a moment, and then says, "Um… thanks." "Of course! And I'm sure you are also anxious to get started right away." "Um… well, actually…" But Nigel cuts her off by saying, "Good luck! The fate of Jumanji is in your hands. And remember; the goal for you, I'll recite in verse. Return the jewel, and lift the curse. If you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji, and call out its name."

Nodding, Sydney says, "That's great and all. But what did you mean, I bring all my own…" But Nigel cuts her off again, repeating the same phrase he'd just said before. Fridge huffs, "He's just saying the same thing over and over again." Sydney nods, too dumbfounded to comment on that further. Then she follows Spencer as he unloads from the jeep.

As they all look around, Sydney will admit this much. When they weren't being chased by hippos, or freaking out about being stuck here in the first place… well, it actually was quite beautiful here.

From the other side of the jeep now, Sydney turns her attention when Bethany takes in a shaky breath before saying, "It's okay. You can handle this. In real life, people love you. You can hook up with anyone you want." Sydney tilts her head at that, but doesn't argue with it. For the most part, Bethany was correct in her statement. And honestly, remembering what it was that they were trying to get back to… remembering home… it was probably the best way to give themselves hope at this point.

Martha, on the other hand, looks at Bethany and asks, "Is that what you tell yourself when you're scared?" Bethany spins around towards her and exclaims, "Can you not judge me for, like, two seconds?! I split up with Noah, I turned into a guy, and I cannot find my phone! I am allowed to be upset!"

Martha holds up her hands in a peaceful gesture, and then looks to Sydney and says, "I was just…" Sydney shrugs and says, "I know. But, in a rare moment that will probably never happen again… I actually do agree with her right now."

Bethany seems more surprised by that then Martha or anybody else. Then they all turn to look when Nigel hands Spencer a map of Jumanji. "You must go to the bazaar and find the missing piece!" Martha throws up her hands and asks, "Missing piece of what?" But Nigel simply says, "Cheerio! And remember…" As he drives off, repeating the same phrase as before, Fridge asks, "What? You can't just give us a ride to the statue?"

Sydney takes in a deep, calming breath as Nigel drives away. This… this was literally the most insane thing she'd ever heard of or experienced in her life. But, it didn't appear that there was any other way out of this situation. They were stuck in a game… and it seemed that the only way out, was the play.

Sydney's going to die. She hates video games.

Spencer looks down at the jewel in his hand for a moment, and then holds it out to Fridge, "You, uh… you want to put this in there?" Fridge steps back, "No!" "Come on. You're the only one with a backpack, Fridge." "I don't care! I don't want…"

They both shut up when Sydney walks up to them and takes the jewel herself. Her cargo pants actually had some rather big pockets further down the legs. She'd manage it. Glaring at Fridge, Sydney then looks to Spencer. "Well. As expected, your 'friend' is just as useless in this game as he is in real life. Go figure. I'll hold onto the jewel."

But as she's about to try and shove it in a pocket, Fridge snatches it from her. Grumbling under his breath about not being useless, he shoves it into his pack. Spencer looks back to Sydney, who winks at him before moving to the side. Then Fridge asks, "So what? We… we have a map. So now we're supposed to go and find…" Spencer shrugs, "The bazaar, I guess?"

And then Spence can't help laughing a little when Sydney says, "Considering that's exactly what Nigel told us to do, I'd say that's a very accurate an astute observation. Well done." "Really?" "Yep."

Martha, who is pacing off to the side, says, "So… we return the jewel to the Jaguar statue… and then, we go home. No problem." Sydney hisses a bit in apprehension and says, "Never say things like that. Now we're jinxed. And FYI, the fact that we're stuck in this ridiculous game in the first place, is a very, very big problem."

Martha concedes to that with a nod, and then they look at Bethany, who exclaims, "Why can't we just leave, stop the game, without doing all this stuff?" Sydney raises an eyebrow and asks, "Did you hear any of what Nigel said?"

But before she can comment further, Spencer lifts his head and says, "We have to finish the game. I think… I think we have to save Jumanji." No one likes that answer, but they all watch him with admiration as he moves to step off to the side for a moment. Sydney is nodding at her brother's words, but then rolls her eyes when Bethany says, "Damn, that is a man right there."

She starts counting backwards from ten right now as she moves to stand beside her brother. While the others couldn't hear him, Spencer closes his eyes and whispers, "Okay. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry… Don't cry." He smacks a mosquito dead on his neck and complains, "There are so many diseases out here. And it's hot!"

Then he turns to Syd when she affirms, "Damn hot. If it gets any hotter, I'm cutting up these pants into shorts." He grins at her a little, and then glances back towards the others. Back to Sydney, he says, "What do you think?" "I think you're the video game expert among us. You lead, and I'll follow Spencer."

Holding out his hand towards her, he asks, "And you're with me, right?" Clapping her hand into his, holding tightly, Sydney simply responds, "Always, Spencer. You know I've got your back. Always."

Bethany watches the two of them for a moment, and then asks, "What's going on?"

Fridge, now standing with them, says, "Spencer's just… asking what he always does when he's feeling a bit overwhelmed." "And that would be?" He looks at Bethany, and then says, "He's asking if Sydney's got his back." Martha asks, "He doesn't think she will?" "He knows she will. She always has. But… sometimes it's still nice to hear. Especially from her."

Bethany looks between both of them and asks, "Why? Why from her?" Fridge just watches the two of them for a moment… Spencer and Sydney. Though they were stuck in a game, in the middle of nowhere, with absolutely nothing to be happy about… Spencer was now smiling again. He was even laughing at something Sydney had just said.

He remembers when he used to receive that too. Taking a breath, he says, "She… she just has a way of making all our problems seem very, very small. You could have the weight of the world on your shoulders… and she'd make you feel like it was as easy to lift as a paperclip."

And as Spencer and Sydney start moving, Martha nods and says, "Well… we could definitely use that in here. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Chapter 3! Done!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 4

Once it was discovered that Bethany's character was the only one who could see the map, everyone began trying to hunt for the way to reveal what their strengths and weaknesses were. And Sydney was running out of places to look, when finally Spencer managed to access his. As the box appeared in the air above them, Sydney made a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat and said, "Impressive."

Fridge demands, "What did you just do?" But Spencer is still in awe of his box of skills. Reading aloud, he says, "Strengths: Fearless, Climbing, Speed, Boomerang. And… Smoldering Intensity?" And at that, Spencer suddenly took on an intense stance, his eyes narrowed seriously and his eyes gazed out into the distance.

Yep. Smoldering intensity. Check.

After that, Spencer reads in amazement that his weaknesses… are none. And then he grins when Sydney says, "Should come in handy out here. Means you're hard to kill. So when the next hippo arrives, I'm just gonna hide behind you. Sound good?" He nods, though when Bethany looks like she thinks Sydney is serious, Spencer explains, "She's kidding." "Oh!" Spencer then looks to the bottom of the box, where there is the word 'Score', followed by the number 5,000. And Sydney is about to ask about that, except Spencer is already explaining, "That must be the points we've already earned in the game. For surviving the first level or something."

Then Martha, after slapping Fridge's hand away, taps in the same spot Spencer had before, and reveals her list. And in this game, she has several fighting styles as her strength. Along with dance fighting, which Martha asks, "Is that… is that even a thing?" And she turns when Sydney says, "It actually is in some places. It's seen as more of a workout than something to actually use in real life… but since we're in a game… makes total sense."

And then Martha grins when Syd adds, "Though, the fact that it makes total sense at all should really concern us. We seriously need to get the hell out of this game." Martha nods, and then reads that her score is also 5,000, and her weakness is venom. For a moment, that frightens her, but she smiles again when Sydney says, "We haven't even seen any snakes yet. Don't worry. And if we do, we'll let Spencer deal with them, since he has no weaknesses."

Spencer gives them both a look while he's grinning, and then they turn to Bethany when she asks, "Seriously? Paleontology? What does that even mean?" Sydney shrugs, but then points to Martha in approval when she explains, "Study of fossils? I think. Which… that's kind of cool."

And then Sydney also points to Bethany in approval and agreement when she says, "Says the gorgeous karate badass to the old fossil guy who doesn't have any endurance. And I only have 3,000 points. What's up with that?" Sydney ponders it a moment, and then says, "Maybe it has something to do with you getting eaten in the first level."

And then Fridge reveals his, and he goes into a rant about how ridiculous it is that strength, in itself, is his weakness. "And why would I need speed? Why would I need to be fast, when I'm being chased by an enormous killer zebra or some shit, in this dumbass hat?"

Sydney, now standing next to Martha, says, "Well… at least the hat seems to suit him." Martha almost laughs at that, but when Fridge turns towards them, she instead comments, "You're also a good… weapons valet." "What does that even mean?"

Sydney shrugs, but then can't help smirking when Spencer says, "Well… since you're my sidekick… I think it means you carry my weapons in your backpack, and you give them to me, when and if I need them?" Fridge looks like he literally can't believe this is happening to him. He apparently went from being the school jock, the toughest and biggest among them; to being the smallest and most defenseless of them. But, at the very least, he has 5,000 points as well, same as the others.

And honestly, Sydney would be ready at that point to just begin getting the hell out of here. But when no one makes to move, she looks up to find them all staring at her. "Oh. Right." She pats her left breast so her own screen pops up in a dark blue color. She would've figured green… but Spencer's was green, so she supposes they can't both have the same color screen.

Spencer tilts his head at her screen. Where the others had a simple and predefined outlook, Sydney's was slightly different. Next to each of her strengths, there was also a little tiny option that looked like, if it was clicked, would provide another little backstory, as though explaining when the strength had come about.

Sydney reads the top one, "Kung Fu. Well, that makes sense." Fridge blinks and asks, "It does?" "Well, yeah. I know Kung Fu in real life. Makes sense I should know it here. Though, I have no idea how the game knows that." Spencer reaches up to touch the little side button next to that strength, and the screen flips so they all watch a playback of when Fridge had been getting in Spencer's face, commenting on the fact that he didn't have the top two feet of his body.

Spencer gasps and says, "Oh, of course. The game is watching and adapting your weaknesses and strengths as you go along. That's what it said. The actions and decisions you make in the game would determine what strengths and weaknesses you have along the way. It must've read your body language somehow, known you were prepared to use Kung Fu to kick Fridge's ass, and added it to the list of strengths. And..." He looks over at the other side, where her weaknesses are listed. Unlike everyone else's, who had lists of one right after the other, Sydney's weakness list seemed to correlate with her strength list. Like, for whatever action or decision she'd made to gain a strength, if she'd also done something to gain a weakness at the same time, her weakness lined up directly across from that related strength.

Explaining that to her, he adds, "Which is why you don't have a weakness next to Kung Fu. The game couldn't come up with anything on that point." Sydney nods, and then reads the second strength, "Heart on Sleeve?" Spencer hits the button again, and they watch the scene replay where Fridge was wondering how everyone was okay that Bethany had just fallen out of the sky after dying the first time. And when Sydney had yelled back that they were all simply happy she was alive, and Bethany had wondered at it, and Sydney had explained that just because they weren't friends, didn't mean she wanted Bethany to die.

Martha points to Sydney and says, "It's because you told her exactly what you were thinking. I mean… you're usually quiet in school… but that's because no one ever really asks you anything. When someone does, you don't bother to hide what you're thinking though." Sydney nods to that, and then reads that her weakness relating to that is, "Won't lie."

Shrugging, she says, "I don't see how that's a weakness, but okay. Next." Bethany reads out, "Immense strength. Oh! That must be from when you hit the hippo that was about to eat me a second time!"

Sure enough, Spencer hits the button, and that scene is replayed for them, along with Sydney grabbing and dragging Bethany along behind her afterwards. Then Bethany reads the weakness, "Never leaves anyone behind." Fridge tilts his head and asks, "How is that a weakness? Isn't that good for us?" Spencer looks over at Syd and says, "For us… probably. But for her specifically… maybe not."

Syd meets his gaze, and then shrugs simply enough. So far, she wasn't surprised by any of this. It seemed like the game was just picking key parts of her personality as the game went along, and labeling them as her strengths and weaknesses. Aside from the immense strength, which was apparently a gift from the game… the rest of it sounded exactly like the real her.

Low and behold, the next strength reads that she can be "Invisible to the Enemy." That was added when Fridge had to point out to Nigel that Sydney was there, and rather than affirming that she was real, Sydney had shrunk back towards Spencer, as though expecting to disappear again. The weakness relating to that one, was that she would never be the main person targeted by the enemies in the game. Everyone else would be.

Bethany puts her hands on her hips and asks, "Okay, and how is that bad? She won't be a target! The rest of us will! That's definitely an advantage to her!" But Spencer shakes his head and says, "Not when you combine it with the fact that she'd never leave any of us behind. She becomes a target by interfering."

Sydney shrugs again. Not starting off as the main target would give her an advantage, as far as she was concerned. The game had a weird way of picking her weaknesses. So far, she didn't agree with any of them.

The next strength was, "Light in Darkness." The scene relating with it shows Spencer asking if Sydney was with him in all of this, and her answer had simply been, "Always." Fridge points and says, "Okay… okay, that's good. You give out hope. Means maybe we won't all give up in despair when we feel like we'll never get out of here. Because you know that's going to happen at some point."

With no weakness relating to that, Sydney then looks down at the bottom of her box and sees that, instead of 5,000 points, she has 7,000. Tilting her head, she ponders how she got more than everyone else. She hadn't done anything more than them yet… at least, not to her recollection.

Then Bethany gasps and says, "Oh my God! When you saved me from being eaten the second time! I lost 2,000 points from my count because I was frozen in place by my fear! And then you saved me… so those points went to you instead!" Spencer nods, "That makes sense!"

And then he laughs when Sydney says, "It should really worry all of us that it's this early in the game, and we're already starting to say that some of this shit actually makes sense."

Then Bethany gasps and says, "Oh my gosh, you guys! The map, it's changing." But as Sydney and Spencer both look over her shoulder, Sydney realizes that it actually is completely blank to her. She can't see anything. Whereas, when Spencer asks what's going on, Bethany can see perfectly and says, "Well, there's not a lot of information. But a minute ago, it didn't say this, and now it does. It says… 'The Might Roar'."

And in response to that statement, the same beating drums that they'd heard before they got sucked into the game, start pounding again. Everyone looks around, trying to identify the source. But as before, the sound appears to come from everywhere, all at once.

When it's over, Fridge says, "I don't like that. I'm just... I'm done." But Spencer simply asks, "What else is there?" Bethany looks it over again and says, "Okay. And right here, it says, 'From the Deep'."

Spencer looks up in realization and says, "The hippo came from the deep. I mean… the one that…" Bethany holds up a hand to stop him and says, "Yes, the thing, that did the thing. That's it. Moving on." "Right, sorry. So… if 'From the Deep' is the first level, then 'The Mighty Roar' must be the second level."

Nodding to Bethany, Spencer asks, "Which way?" Bethany looks over the map, deciphering where they are like a pro, and then says in confusion, "Well… right here... I think."

Sydney hears a whistling in the air from nearby, and turns to see a high-power missile sailing towards them. Eyes widening, she surges towards Martha and shouts, "Look out!"

Martha finds herself shoved to the ground before she can even blink. But before she can comment on what Sydney just did, she screams when the missile, which would've hit her, crashes into Sydney instead. Oddly enough… the thought running through Sydney's mind right now, is that a missile should not have hit her, and then proceeded with dragging her body away through the air. It should've exploded on impact with her body.

But this is a video game. Which apparently means that the common rules of rocket launched missiles no longer apply. Fascinating.

The others watch in horror while Sydney's body is carried off on the missile, and then explodes a second later when it hits land and finally goes off.

Martha slaps both hands up to cover her mouth before asking, "Oh my God! What happened?!" Fridge gapes at where the explosion just took place, and then says, "She… she…" Spencer is staring at where his sister just exploded… but then takes a moment to think about it, and then casts his eyes up towards the sky.

The others turn their attention towards the sound of revving engines, finding motorcycles soaring over the hill nearby and racing in their direction. Fridge throws his hands up and shouts, "What is this game?!" And as more motorcycles move to join the ones already approaching, Bethany says, "Oh my God! We need to go!"

But Spencer, still looking up, says, "Wait!" Fridge stares at him and says, "What do you mean wait?! We have to…" And then that same chiming sound goes off, and everyone looks up to see Sydney falling out of the sky.

Landing in the same crouch as before, Sydney snaps her head up to look around, and then asks, "What the hell just happened?" Then she straightens up and turns around to see the motorcycle guys chasing after them. Back to the others, she shouts, "What the hell are you standing around for?! GO!"

Spencer would've liked to reveal his latest theory to them… but decides it'll have to wait until they aren't being chased by the guys with bikes, machine guns, and rocket launchers. And as they race down the hill, Spencer can't help grinning and laughing while he runs. One of his strengths was speed, and he was, literally, flying past everyone else. It was amazing!

Martha is close behind, followed by Bethany, and Sydney sticks close behind her. But she draws up short and turns around at the edge of the forest when she hears Fridge scream, "Why am I running so slow?!"

Speed was Spencer's strength, and apparently Sydney could run just as well as the others in this game. But Fridge… he was like, a half a mile back from where the rest of them were now. And the men on bikes were gaining on him.

Spencer turns back to see if they have everyone, and then shouts, "Syd! Don't!" But she's already sprinting back into the open field, meeting Fridge halfway. And all their eyes widen when, instead of just running with him, or fighting off some of the men as they get closer… Syd has another plan in mind. She grabs Fridge by one of his arms, and then spins in a circle while hefting him into the air. And using her immense strength, she throws him like a discus, past the edge of the brush and into the forest.

While Spencer rushes to check on him, Fridge exclaims from where he'd landed against a tree, "Ow! What the hell?!" Syd breaks through the tree line, and after seeing that he's okay, she says, "You're welcome. Now, let's move!"

They end up breaking off after a while, the girls heading one way and the boys in another. Martha breaks off from the other two after a moment, leading one of men away. And when another appears behind them, Syd pats Bethany on the back and says, "Keep going!" And then she breaks off to deal with this one.

He chases after her, getting closer and closer every second. It apparently wasn't within this bad guy's capacity to wonder how he was catching up to her now, when she'd been able to outrun them before. Maybe because he was a preprogrammed character?

Sydney doesn't know. And she doesn't care. She just knows it works to her advantage. She lets him get closer and closer to her, nearly right on her, and then races straight towards one of the trees. Running up it and flipping over, she lands on the ground behind the bike as the bad guy speeds headlong into the tree base, his bike exploding on impact.

Smiling in her victory, she then snaps her head around when she hears Bethany scream.

With no endurance, Bethany's character was having trouble getting up off the ground after she'd fallen down. So when the guy on the bike started heading straight for her, she thought she was a goner. Then Martha sprinted in out of nowhere, jumped and span around in midair, and landed a harsh kick to the guy's chest that sent him flying off the back of his bike.

Bethany rolled out of the way of the bike as it continued on and then crashed somewhere behind her. And after Martha landed, Bethany sat up and exclaimed, "Whoa!" Martha grins and says, "Come on!" But then another guy races out towards them on foot, and Bethany screams in fear.

Martha would've run up to try and help her, even if she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do about it. Everything she was doing right now was like a reflex that was already built into her character. She would've just been hoping that it kicked in again.

But before she can do that, Sydney sprints out of some of the nearby brush and right up to the man. And both girls are left with their mouths hanging open as she works.

Before the man can even blink, Sydney practically runs up his body, basically as though he were a ladder she was climbing. One leg slips around one side of his neck, while her other knee pins itself beneath his armpit. And then with a heave, she launches herself backwards in a flip, dragging the man with her. He lands flat on his face in the dirt; Sydney landing on top of him. And then, with a swift twist of her hands, Syd snaps the man's neck.

Standing up, she doesn't even waste time wondering what the other two are staring at. She grabs Bethany by her arm and hauls her up off the ground while shouting, "Let's go! They're still coming!"

They race through the forest like bats out of hell… right up until they reach the edge of a cliff that's overlooking the pool at the bottom of a waterfall. Sydney curses under her breath, though she does feel a bit of relief when Spencer and Fridge race up beside them a few seconds later… Fridge being carried on Spencer's back.

They stare out over the water a few seconds longer, and then Martha says, "We have to jump!" Bethany snaps her attention over to Martha and screams, "Are you out of your mind?!" And then Spencer adds, "I would literally rather do anything else right now, but that!" Martha looks at all of them for a moment, and then turns to look at Sydney.

Sydney shrugs and says, "It's hot. Good a time for a swim as any other." Smiling, Martha then yells, "Jump!" And she launches herself over the edge. Bethany shouts after her, "Martha!" Then she turns to look at Sydney and asks, "Are you jumping too?!" "Yep. Right after you." Putting a hand on Bethany's shoulder, Sydney says, "I'm right behind you. You can do this. Now go!"

It takes Bethany a second longer… but with the sound of the bikes increasing in volume behind them, she inevitably leaps over the edge, screaming and kicking all the way. Sydney then turns her attention to Spencer and says, "Go!" But Spencer shakes his head, "We don't even know how deep the water is!" Fridge struggles on Spencer's back and says, "You have to jump!" "But…" "Spencer, jump!" "I can't… it's…"

But while they were arguing, Sydney ran over to be behind him. And then, with a swift kick to the backside, she knocks them both over the edge towards the water below. Glancing back at the approaching bikes, Sydney then takes a deep breath and says, "God, I hope the water's deep." And then she dives over the edge as well, slipping straight down into the water below, leaving the bad guys up above, apparently defeated.

For now.

* * *

And that's Chapter 4. I'm taking a break now, but hopefully I'll be able to continue posting a little later. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 5

Bethany hadn't told anyone that she didn't know how to swim. Sydney considers her to be a bit braver than she'd thought before, considering that Bethany had still jumped anyway. Sure, it was either risk drowning, or being shot by the men on bikes… but still.

In any case, Bethany flails helplessly for a bit, until she hears Sydney behind her say, "Stop it!" She freezes, and then listens as Sydney says, "Just act like you're lying on your back, and take deep breaths in." And once Bethany starts doing that, Sydney grabs her by her shirt, and starts hauling her floating body along with everyone else towards the shore nearby.

Fridge is complaining again, this time about how Spencer had forced Fridge to ride on his back while running away from the bad guys. After helping Bethany to her feet, Sydney closes her eyes and begins counting backwards again. There were more important things to worry about, then telling off Fridge for being an ungrateful ass.

But everything stops for a minute when Martha turns to face them and says shakily, "They got me." Sydney stares at her in horror, the gunshot wound to Martha's chest bleeding profusely. Fridge ends his complaining and says sincerely, "Oh no." Spencer stares at her as well, obviously terrified about what's going to happen now.

And then Martha vanishes. It was like she imploded in on herself, and then disappeared in a quick flash of red blood. Sydney's mouth falls open as she asks, "What the hell was that?" Fridge nods in agreement with that question while Bethany asks, "Is she dead?! Did she just die?!"

Sydney then turns back to Spencer when he says, "Wait a second." Seeing that he's cast his eyes towards the sky, she follows his gaze to try and see what he's looking at. And for a moment… she doesn't get it. But then she hears the same chiming sound that she'd heard before Bethany had reappeared after being eaten by the hippo. And then she sees a sort of hole suddenly appear amongst the clouds, and Martha's character rapidly plummets from the sky and back to the ground below.

Landing directly on Fridge's back. Sydney grins at that. He deserved it after being so ungrateful.

Anyways, Sydney's joy at seeing Martha again is short-lived. Spencer is glad she's back too… but rather than celebrating or smiling, he moves forward to look at her left forearm. Nodding, he says, "That's what I thought. We each have three lives, guys. These little tattoos on our arms…"

Sydney is looking down at her own tattoo as well, so Spencer's pause doesn't make sense to her. Until he suddenly asks, "Jesus, would you look at the size of that thing?"

Spencer was staring at his huge, muscular arm for a moment, in awe of it. And yes, Spencer's avatar was a hunky, handsome, walking wall of muscle. But still… they didn't have time for that. Which is why Sydney doesn't glare at Fridge when he works to get Spencer back on track. Spencer then says, "Right, sorry. These… it's our life count."

Pointing over towards Bethany, he says, "She got eaten by a hippo, so now she only has two lines on her arm. And Sydney got blown up, so she only has two lines. And now… now Martha only has two lines."

Sydney nods to confirm that that's correct. She hadn't even thought to look at the tattoo again until just now. But yes… there were only two lines left, where there had been three previously.

Then Martha asks the obvious question of the moment, "Wait. What happens if we use up all our lives?" Spencer gets a deep look of concentration and concern on his face as he says, "Well… usually that would mean… game over." Sydney huffs and says, "Yeah, I definitely don't like the sound of that. Shit."

Fridge nods and asks, "Yeah. What do you mean, 'game over'? Are you saying that we can actually die in here?" Spencer shrugs, "I mean… I don't know for sure, but…" "You're not sure?! You're not sure Mr. Video-Game-Genius?" Sydney takes a step closer to Spencer, eyes narrowing on Fridge. He backs away instantly while Spencer yells back, "Well, I've never actually been stuck in a video game before! Okay?"

Then he turns back to Sydney and says, "But… yes. I'm afraid that… we all could die. That is my big concern right now."

While the others prepare themselves for continuing on and finding the missing piece that they need in the bazaar… Sydney steps off to the side. Gazing out at the pool of clear water, she tallies up everyone's life count. She, Bethany, and Martha all had two lives remaining. Assuming that if you lost the last one, you would actually literally die, Sydney considers the last one to be untouchable. So each one of them only had one extra life to spare anymore. Both Spencer and Fridge had all three lives, which meant they each had two to spare.

The objective now would be to get everyone else to the Jaguar statue with at least two lives intact. If she could do that, then it didn't matter what they would have to face when they got there. They'd have enough lives between all of them to figure it out, and still not actually die in real life.

Of course, knowing more about the game would be helpful. She could form a strategy if she knew what was coming up in each level. But no one, not even Spencer, knew enough about this game to be helpful. She'd just have to stay on alert, forming the steps as she went, and calculating what the next steps needed to be as quickly as she could. Trying to look ten steps ahead was still the best option here, even if Sydney only had a limited amount of information to work with.

And she had to look ten steps ahead if she wanted to save the rest of them. And yes… she's worried about all of them. But currently, her more pressing concerns are Martha and Spencer. What would she do if something happened to them? She couldn't let them die.

She couldn't lose her brother. It would break her heart.

Wiping at her eye as a tear falls down, she firms herself up against revealing that fear. The prospect of losing him… it was terrifying. But he didn't need to know how worried she was about that. No… they just needed to focus on getting the hell out of this game.

She stood there in her silence for so long, she didn't even realize that the boys, along with Bethany, went to go and take a leak. She didn't realize Martha was now standing next to her. And she definitely didn't notice that Martha was now staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

She didn't register any of that, until Fridge asks, "What the hell is up with her hair?!" Martha shakes her head, "I don't know. She's just been standing here and… all of a sudden, it turned white." Sydney blinks and turns to see them, wondering who they're talking about. But when she finds them all staring at her, she leans over farther to see her reflection in the water. And sure enough, her hair had taken on a scary white color. Tilting her head, watching as it slowly faded to black again, Sydney says, "Weird."

Spencer points to her and says, "It must be another strength of some kind… somehow." Sydney raises an eyebrow, "The fact that my hair changes color is a strength? How the hell does that do us any good?" "I don't know. Just… check or something."

She pulls up her list of strengths and weaknesses again, and sure enough, something else has been added. But her hair changing color isn't her strength. It's the weakness that now correlates with her new strength. Martha tilts her head as she reads, "Chessboard Thought Process?"

Spencer nods and says, "Of course. Look, here's the scene." He touches the button to reveal that this new strength came about, after Spencer revealed that they all only had three lives in the game. Nodding, Spencer says, "And then Sydney walked off to think about it. Right? That's what you were doing? You were trying to form a plan to make sure no one actually dies in the game?"

Sydney nods and says, "That's not a strength though. That's just… what I do. Looking ten steps ahead. We discussed this…" "Yeah, I know Syd. But that's what the game is doing. It's take aspects from your personality, and amplifying them. Well, except for the immense strength. I think it only gave you that one because it had to give you something to counteract the weakness it gave you from that situation." "Great."

Fridge then points and says, "Okay, but so what's the deal with her hair?" Bethany reads, "Emotional Hair Color Change." Everyone takes a moment to think about that one, not really understanding what it's supposed to mean exactly.

Bethany then gasps and says, "Oh my God! I think I get it!" Sydney holds out her hands, "I'm all ears then. What's up?" "I think… I think it means your hair changes color when a particular emotion your feeling is heightened. An emotion you wouldn't typically reveal to anyone else." Sydney tilts her head and says, "I don't like it. New theory, please."

But Spencer steps up to her and says, "No… no, that actually might make sense. You do tend to keep a lot bottled up, Syd." "I tell you everything!" "Unless you think it might upset me. Then you bury it down. And I'm not the only one here. You'd probably never tell these other guys what you were feeling, at all, on a normal day."

Hand on her shoulder, he says, "Be honest. What were you feeling when your hair was white?" Sydney stares at him hard for moment, and then grits her teeth before saying, "Fear. And dread." "Why?" "I was thinking about what the hell I was going to do if I lost you to this stupid game. I was thinking about what would happen if you actually lose all your lives and die."

Thinking about it again has the tips of her hair turning white. Spencer nods and says, "That's it then. Whenever you get a heightened emotion, your hair changes color as a reflection of that." "Great. Just freaking peachy."

Then Fridge points and says, "Look guys. Sydney has 22,000 points now." Spencer nods, "Let's all check our scores."

As they all pull theirs up, Spencer has 15,000 while Fridge has 12,000. Martha also has 15,000, while Bethany comes in last with 11,000 points. And at first, they have no idea how all that was configured. Then Spencer sees a little arrow at the bottom of his screen, and when he presses it, the box drops down to reveal the scoring calculations. "Okay. So, the entire round itself is worth a total of 10,000 points. And… I gained an extra 1,000 because I carried Fridge on my back to safety… but then I lost it again when Syd had to shove me over the edge and into the water." Then he nods and adds, "Sounds fair."

Fridge taps his and says, "I lost 1,000 cause you forced me to ride on your back. Thanks a lot, Spencer. And… I lost another 2,000 because Sydney threw me into the forest while we were running from the bad guys. Great."

Sydney glares at him, but then turns to Martha, who reads, "I lost 1,000 for Sydney having to save me from the missile earlier. But then I got it back by saving Bethany from the guy on the motorcycle." Bethany nods and says, "I lost 1,000 for that. And then I lost another 1,000 for when Sydney had to save me from the other guy that came out of nowhere."

Then they all look to Sydney's… who hadn't had any deductions yet. She gained a total of 5,000 extra points that round, simply for having saved them from other certain situations. Shrugging after that, she says, "We can't stay here. We need to get going. I don't think the count is really going to matter, so long as we just win the game so we can all go home."

Spencer nods and says, "Alright. Let's get moving then. Bethany. Lead the way."

* * *

As they make their way over the mountain, the girls up front while the guys bring up the rear, Sydney gives Bethany a hand up, and then offers it to Martha as well. Martha then asks Bethany if she can borrow her jacket, since Bethany isn't wearing it right now. Handing it over, Bethany asks, "What are you doing?" As Martha wraps it around her waist, she explains, "I feel like I'm wearing a bikini at school."

Sydney nods, and then can't help chuckling when Bethany says, "I did that once. They sent me to the office. Noah likes it when I show some skin. It's like… the key to our relationship." And Martha's instant response is, "Ew." Bethany snaps her head around to look at her and says, "Judgy much? Seriously, I can't even open my mouth around you! You don't even know me, but you, like, decided you hate me. Both of you did."

Sydney stops short, not understanding why she was suddenly dragged into that part of the conversation. But before she can speak, Martha says, "Whoa, wait a minute. I don't hate you." Removing her hat as she turns around, Bethany asks in sincere curiosity, "You don't?" "No! I just… think you live in, like, the 'hot popular girl' bubble. You know? Where everyone either treats you as a princess or an object. And… maybe it makes you a little… self-absorbed, or something?"

Bethany stares at her for a moment, and then takes a deep breath before conceding, "That's fair. But… do you think maybe the reason why you're so 'judgy', is because you're, like, afraid people aren't gonna like you, so you decide not to like them first?" Martha crosses her arms, "No." But then, after a moment of thought, she admits quietly, "Maybe... maybe." Bethany smiles and says, "Okay then. And… as for why I asked why you were covering yourself up? I'm just saying that you're a babe. Own it!"

Martha grins a little and says, "Thanks, I guess." Sydney gives a brief clap and says, "That was wonderful. It truly was. But… can we please keep moving?" They both move to follow her, though Bethany asks, "What about you, Sydney? Anything insightful to add to the conversation we were just having?" "Not really. But you two were doing great. If we weren't trapped in this dumbass game, I would've totally let you keep going."

Martha giggles at that, but then goes silent when Bethany says, "Come on, Sydney. We're having a bonding moment! Just because you're usually a loner and scaring everybody away, doesn't mean you can't join us right now!" Bethany said it in a rather joyful way, as though the statement would make Sydney see that she could join in right now and it could be fun. But when Sydney freezes in her step, both girls pause and look at each other in confusion.

Turning back towards them, Sydney asks, "What?" Bethan gestures to her and says, "Oh, you know! Everyone at school knows that you prefer to be by yourself. Ever since you beat up that kid all those years ago because he came up to you in the hall! Everyone…"

The very tips of Sydney's hair turns red, but after a brief moment, she calms back down. Then she steps back down to where they are both watching her warily. But Sydney's voice is calm when she says, "I never do anything, without a reason. And I do not enjoy being a loner." Bethany stares up at her, and then says, "Well… then why do you…" "I don't do anything. You all just decided that I'm scary, and you've never let it go. Not since I beat up that kid back in middle school."

Turning to Martha, Sydney says, "You said I have a reputation as being the reason no one can touch Spencer?" Martha nods, and then her eyes widen when Sydney says, "That's why. Or… that's the beginning of why."

To both of them, she says, "Spencer is a nerd. Plain and simple. And he's sweet, and he sees the best in everyone. But when he came home from school that Monday, he looked more lost then I've ever seen him look." Looking pointedly at Bethany, she says, "The jackass that I decided to beat up? I did that, because he gave my brother a black eye. And do you know why he gave Spencer a black eye? Do you?"

As the red rises up her hair a little bit, Sydney says, "Because my little brother didn't have any more lunch money to give to him. And when Spencer came home that day and tried to tell my mom about it, she was so tired from pulling her double shift, that she fell asleep in the middle of Spencer's story."

Leaning back, calming herself a little bit, Syd says, "My mom is great. So is dad. She was just too tired that day, and I don't blame her. Spencer had also been trying to downplay it a little bit. He'd only been trying to explain the black eye… not that he was being robbed of his lunch money."

Pointing to herself, Sydney explains, "I am the one who found him afterwards. Crying in his room. And it wasn't even because he was hurt. He was crying and upset because he could not understand what he'd done wrong. He always gave over the money he had. He was even always nice to that sick bastard. And he'd still been given a black eye."

Sydney looks between the two girls and says sternly, "There is a lot that I can take in this world. But pieces of shit that decide it's okay to hurt my little brother? That, I will not tolerate. So the next day, I waited by his locker for him to come in, and I beat the shit out of him."

Leaning back again, sighing now, Sydney says, "And after that… all of you decided to be afraid of me. It didn't matter that I had a reason for kicking his ass. All that mattered was that I had, and the fact that I had, apparently made me a loose cannon in everyone's eyes. I walked into class a week later, after I came back from being suspended, and the entire classroom cringed away from me, as though worried I was about to do the same to them. And everyone after that, decided that the best thing to do, was to avoid me."

Sydney looks back to the girls and shrugs. "I'm not alone because I want to be. I'm alone because none of you will have it any other way. The smart kids envy Spencer because he has me. And everyone else just avoids me altogether, either because they remember what I did back then, or because of the silent rule floating around that apparently says 'Stay away'. I'm a 'loner'… because you don't give me any other option."

Silence meets her for a moment, and then Sydney shrugs again and asks, "How's that for a bonding moment?" And before they can answer, she starts walking away again.

They both stare after her for a moment, and then Martha looks over at Bethany, who asks, "Do you think Spencer knows how lucky he is?" When Martha tilts her head curiously, Bethany explains, "I mean… in the real world, I'm gorgeous. And I can get almost any guy that I want. But… I've never met anyone like that. I've never had someone close to me who would just… tear down the world in order to keep me safe. I mean… she's right. We practically shun her away, and she doesn't even really care on a normal day. She's just happy that we all leave Spencer alone."

Glancing back towards Sydney, Bethany says softly, "I wonder what that's like. And… I wonder if he knows how lucky he is to have her." Martha nods, and then says gently, "I'm sure he does. I've seen the two of them together before. He adores her." Bethany nods, "As he should. Come on. We're losing her."

Though Bethany grins when Martha reminds her, "We won't be losing her. Remember? Sydney never leaves anyone behind."

* * *

They were making good progress… until the girls had to stop because they could hear the boys arguing a good distance behind them. Sydney grits her teeth and closes her eyes as she begins counting backwards from twenty this time, and then she turns to start heading back to go and get them. She pauses when Bethany asks, "Um… what were you doing just now?" "What do you mean?" "I mean when you closed your eyes a minute ago."

Sydney shrugs and says, "I was counting backwards." Martha asks, "Why?" "In the hopes that it'll calm me down before I get back to them. If it doesn't work, it's very possible that I might try to shove my fist through Fridge's face."

As she starts heading back again, Martha whispers to Bethany, "You saw her hair turn red too, right?" "Oh yeah. And that fiery red color, can only mean one thing." They both look at each other, and then nod and say at the same time, "Pissed." Sighing, Bethany says, "Come on. We should probably try to help her not kill Fridge if that's what it comes down to." "Right."

But when they get there, the last thing they hear anyone say, is Spencer calling Fridge a dumbass. And before Sydney can run forward to try and stop them, Fridge rushes forward and shoves Spencer over the side of the cliff, plummeting down into the trees and rocks below.

Sydney nearly careens herself over the edge, except Martha catches her to stop her movement. Bethany runs up alongside them as well, and then turns and screams, "Fridge, you lunatic! You killed him!" To which, his response is, "Oh, chill out. He'll be back."

Martha's eyes widen when the red that had been emerging at the tips of Sydney's hair suddenly flashes up so every single strand is a bright and fiery red color. And when Sydney turns to Fridge, Martha makes to try and hold her back. But Bethany catches her and say, "Oh no, sweetie. You do not get in a woman's way when she's that pissed."

Fridge hefts his backpack a little higher and says, "Oh, what? He'll be fine. He had three lives. He's…" Sydney sprints to him in a split second, and then throws her arm out as hard as she can, catching him in the chest. And her immense strength doesn't just send him flying into the rock wall behind him. She sends him about six inches into it.

It takes him ten seconds, and even then, the only response Fridge is able to give, is a high-pitched wheezing sound as he slowly struggles to get out of the wall. And when he does, collapsing to his knees when he does, Martha and Bethany almost laugh. Because where there had once been nothing but a rock wall, there was now a clear indentation that resembled the body of Mouse Finbar.

The only reason they resist laughing, is because Sydney's hair is still fiery red. Glaring at Fridge, she says through her teeth, "If you ever…" But before she can finish, the chime rings through the air, and Spencer lands on his feet before them again. Standing up straight, he glances around himself to collect his bearings. Then he looks to the tattoo on his left arm. And yes… now there are only two lines, instead of three.

And aside from the fact that Fridge had touched Spencer at all, that was the other thing that was pissing Sydney off so much. Spencer had just lost one of his three lives. Lives they couldn't afford to waste on something as stupid as a petty argument, because Fridge was being a complete and total jackass.

Spencer looks over at Fridge, and then blinks in confusion when he sees him on the ground. Then he sees the impression that now rests in the side of the rock wall. His face clears of confusion at that, and he turns to Sydney with knowing eyes. She just looks back at him, completely unrepentant.

Fridge struggles to his feet, and before he can speak, Spencer points and says, "Don't push me." Choking a bit, Fridge manages to retort, "Or what, Spencer?" He flinches when Sydney makes to rush at him again, but Spencer holds out his arm for her to stop. She snaps her eyes to him and says, "If he…" "Syd… I know. Trust me. I got this."

So Sydney relaxes her stance, and then Spencer turns back to Fridge and answers, "Or I'll push you back." Fridge doesn't look impressed, and rushes forward to shove Spencer again.

Bad move. Spencer, along with being a wall of muscle while in the game, is also pissed off now. So when Fridge tries to push him… Spencer literally doesn't even budge an inch. And though Fridge tries again, and even slaps Spencer in the face… nothing he does has any effect. Spencer just stands there, staring at him in disapproval. And then, with the back of his hand, he slaps Fridge in the face, and sends him into the rock wall again. Not as hard as Sydney had done. There was no new impression of Fridge within the rock where he landed. But hard enough to hurt.

Fridge turns around, frightened, but also enraged as he asks, "Did you just smack me? You gonna smack me?!" And he comes at Spencer again, but Spence dodges easily.

And if it had been Sydney… she would've let Fridge run himself clean over the side of the mountain and into the void below. She would not have grabbed him by his backpack and saved him from wasting one of his lives. That is how mad she still is.

Hauling Fridge back to safety, Spencer says, "That's enough. We can't afford to waste lives." Looking over at Sydney, he says gently, "Which is part of why you're so upset. Right?" "Very small part. But yes." Her hair flames brighter as she glares at Fridge. Then Spencer says, "Guys… we need each other. Whether we like it or not." And then the intense music plays in the background as Spencer smolders while saying, "We have to do this together."

Sydney manages to calm down a bit more, and even grins in amusement when Martha blushes a bit while Bethany asks, "Could you say that one more time please?" Spencer shrugs and says, "We have to do this together?" Bethany nods, "But with the smolder. Do you have control of that, or does that just happen naturally?"

Intense music again as Spencer says, "It just happens naturally."

Then, back to normal, Spencer points a warning finger at Fridge and says, "Don't push me." Fridge fidgets with the straps of his backpack for a moment, sufficiently berated about wasting a life. But he still says in frustration, "Don't call me a dumbass."

Sydney's hair lights back up fiery red, and she says, "He can call you whatever the hell he wants, so long as it's the truth." Fridge looks over at her and says, "I'm not stupid. I'm not…" Sydney takes a step towards him and exclaims, "You don't have to be stupid in order to be a dumbass! You just have to make stupid-ass decisions! Which is exactly what you've done, and continue to do!"

Throwing her arms out in a wide gesture, she says, "I know you're not actually stupid, Fridge! Or did you forget that, while we were in elementary school, we were still friends!" The red slowly begins receding from her hair as she says, "You think I don't remember when you were in second grade, and I was in third, and you still had your times-tables memorized before me? You think I don't remember that you helped me make the flash cards I used to study so I didn't fail that subject?"

The fiery red is gone, and her tone of voice calms. But rather than returning to black, her hair shifts to be a sort of dark gray color. Shaking her head, she says, "I know… we know, better than anyone, that you aren't actually stupid, Fridge. And the fact that we know that, is what gives us every right to call you a dumbass. Because you're not stupid. You just lost every ounce of gumption you used to possess when it came to your schoolwork."

Fridge blinks at her, and then says, "I… I mean… I have to focus on…" Sydney rolls her eyes and says, "You can't only have gumption in one area of your life. You can't just focus on football, and then let everything else fall through the cracks. It doesn't work like that. You have to give everything, literally everything, all the effort you have to give. That's the only way you succeed in life."

Shaking her head, Sydney says sadly, "It would be better, honestly. It would be better if you actually were stupid. At least then you'd have an actual excuse."

Silence engulfs them for a moment, and then Sydney wipes at her eyes in frustration before saying, "Come on. We need to get the hell out of here."

As she walks away, leading back up the path again, the others watch after her. Fridge then asks, "That was… there was some dark blue slipping into her hair a minute ago. Right?" The others nod, and before Fridge can ask, Bethany says softly, "Means she was getting sad."

Silence again, but as they begin to follow after her, Fridge asks, "What about the gray? What was…" Bethany turns to him again, and then says bluntly, "Disappointed. Extremely disappointed."

And for the rest of the journey towards the village… no one dares say a word. Not even when Sydney's hair finally goes back to being black.

* * *

Chapter 5! Woohoo!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 6

Before they actually make it to the village, Spencer proposes taking a short break to catch their breath. Part of that was Sydney's fault. Her hair might've been back to it's normal color again, but she was still obviously upset. And her pace had been the evidence to prove it. She didn't slow down for anything except when it felt like one of them was falling too far behind the line, and then she'd pick up the pace again.

The rest of them are tired from keeping up, though as Spencer comes over to have a seat next to his sister, her bouncing leg makes it seem as though she could still go for miles without tiring.

Well… she was the star of the track and cross country teams after all. It wasn't that surprising.

Bumping his shoulder against hers when she remains quiet, he asks, "Thoughts?" Sydney shrugs, and then takes a breath before saying, "Between all of us… we have six lives to spare. Considering we started with ten and we've only actually been through two levels of this game… our odds of success are looking grimmer by the second."

Spencer nods, though as he counts in his head, he says, "Um… actually altogether we have…" Sydney cuts him off with, "I'm not counting the last life. It's not one you can actually afford to spend on anything. You lose the last one, odds are that you actually die. So that one's not up to be spared."

Nodding again in understanding, he then teases, "Who knew you had such a mean punch?" "You did." "Sure. But through a mountain wall? Even I'm impressed." When Sydney finally grins, Spencer smiles and says, "There we go."

Sydney looks up at him in appreciation, but then says seriously, "You need to keep me away from him. And he needs to not touch you again. If he does… well, I'm probably going to kill him. And since we're stuck in this ridiculous game, so he won't actually die… I won't even feel bad about it. At least… not right away."

Spencer nods that he gets it, and then allows a peaceful silence to settle between them. Sydney closes her eyes and thanks whatever heaven exists in this place that her headache is fading away. She hates headaches. Then she opens her eyes in surprise when Spencer asks, "Sing me a song?" Giving him an odd look, Sydney laughs and asks, "Really? You think now is a good time to sing?" "I think any time is a good time to sing, so long as you're the one singing. Come on. Please?" "Spence, no." "Please! It'll make me so happy. And then we can get going again. I promise. Please. For me?"

She stares at him hard for a moment, but when he pouts at her, she huffs and says, "Damn it. How does that still work even when you don't look like you?" Spencer just grins, and then slips down off of the rock she was sitting on. Sitting in front of it, resting his head against the side of her leg, he says, "Thanks." "Yeah, yeah. What do you want to hear?" "Anything."

She takes a moment to run through the playlist in her head of all the songs she knows how to sing. Then, she says, "Well… here goes."

Sydney had honestly thought that her voice, at least her singing voice, might sound different in the game. But it was the same as it was back at home. And as the words to the song "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley left her lips, she felt Spencer relaxing to the sound. He loved hearing her sing, and the songs that she could sing without even needing the music to accompany it, were always some of his favorites. Her voice was an instrument all its own, and it was beautiful to hear.

It hadn't even occurred to him that the others who were there with them had never heard Sydney sing before. Not even Fridge when they were kids, had heard her sing.

But now that she was, Bethany came over and took a seat in front of the side of the rock that Spencer wasn't occupying. It felt almost natural to do the same as he was, and she rest her head against Sydney's other leg. Martha and Fridge crept forward when Sydney didn't stop singing because of Bethany's actions. And though Fridge kept himself a little further away than the others, he was with them all the same, resting and rejuvenating to the sound of Sydney's voice.

When she was finished, Spencer doesn't get up right away. He takes a moment to just sit in the silence, and enjoy this moment of peace that they can all share.

After that, as they're all standing again and preparing to leave, Martha comes up beside Sydney and says, "That was… beautiful." She shrugs and says, "Yeah, well… Spencer's always liked hearing me sing." Martha nods, "Everyone would if they could hear that." Sydney smiles her appreciation, and then joins the others in finally making their way into the village known as the bazaar.

* * *

When the man offering rations holds up some bread, Bethany immediately asks, "Does anyone have any, like, money? I'm literally starving." Sydney checks her pockets sarcastically and says, "You know, I don't think I remembered to bring any of that before we got sent here." Bethany stares at her for a moment, and then grins, "Oh my goodness! You just joked around with me! I never, in a million years, thought I'd live to see the day." Sydney shrugs, "What can I say? Being stuck inside a mystical game machine has a way of making things happen." "Oh my goodness!"

As they all head over to the cart of food, Bethany immediately reaches for the round loaf that the man is holding. Everyone else begins looking at the cart for other things while Spencer says, "Guys, I think the game is trying to tell us to keep our health up." And then intense music plays when he adds, "We need to eat."

Fridge thought about telling him to stop doing that for a moment… but then thought better of it and simply went to join the girls. Bethany moans around what she's eating and says, "Oh my God, this is so good. I haven't had bread since I was, like, nine." Martha looks up in surprise and asks, "Are you serious?" "Yes! How do you think I got these abs?"

And yes, the normal and real Bethany has excellent abs. But Shelly Oberon, most certainly doesn't. Martha and Sydney look at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Bethany rolls her eyes at them, but grins all the same while saying, "Oh, whatever."

Fridge comes up and says, "Hey. Let me try some of that."

As soon as he takes a bite, the look that comes over his face tells Sydney that something definitely isn't right. Looking to the street vendor man again, Fridge asks, "Wait, what… what is this?" And the answer immediately explains why something is wrong. "That's my famous pound cake."

Martha's head snaps up, "Cake?" Fridge fumbles over his words a moment, and then says, "Bethany, you said this was bread." And the poor thing can only reply, "I guess it's been so long, I forgot what it tastes like." Fridge flails for a moment, not understanding how anyone could forget what bread tastes like. Then he simply turns to the others and asks, "What's happening? Is something happening to me?"

And as frustrated as she still is with him, Sydney looks him over carefully before agreeing with Martha that nothing is happening to him. Still, he asks, "Am I shaking? Am I breaking out?" Both answers are no, and then he asks worriedly, "Am I still black?" Which, thankfully, he still is. And when Martha tells him as much, he relaxes and says, "Okay! Okay, right?! We're… we're fine. Everything is fine!"

He goes into a brief explanation about what he thinks the weakness must actually mean. Brief… because not five seconds later, he explodes. Everyone ducks for cover from the explosion, and then Sydney stands up and says, "Well, damn it!"

The chime goes off, and Fridge comes crashing down through the weak ceiling above, falling into an array of shelves and vendors on the way. Cursing as he tries to right himself, everyone else rushes over to see that he's okay.

Sydney makes a mental note that they are now down to five lives to spare. Every single one of them only has two lives now.

Shit.

After Fridge scares away the food vendor man again, a young kid comes up to them, exclaiming that Jumanji needed Dr. Bravestone. The kid then ignores Bethany's question about the missing map piece… but when Spencer asks about it, the kid nods his head towards the right, and begins leading them through the market.

Martha sighs and asks, "What do you think? Is this good news or bad?" Sydney shrugs and says, "It's progress. Let's leave it at that." "Right."

And then the kid recites, "What you need, is in the basket. One false move, you're in a casket. Trust one another, and never blink. The missing piece is not what you think." And before anyone says anything else, Sydney leans over to Martha and says, "And now, I'm gonna go with bad. Definitely bad news."

After the kid leaves, Fridge declares that this is definitely a Bravestone thing. And while everyone else agrees, Sydney steps up and says, "I'll do it. Just…" But Spencer holds her back and says, "No… no wait. If… if there's a snake in there, and he pops his head out..." He thinks a moment more, and then nods before saying, "Speed is my strength. I can close the basket quick enough to not get hurt. So… so I'll do it."

Sydney gives him a hard look, and then says, "Don't you dare die." "Got it." And then, as the drumbeat begins again, clearly signaling the beginning of a new dangerous task, Spencer jerks around and says, "I don't want to do this!" But as Sydney steps in, clearly willing to take his place, he holds an arm out to her again and says, "No, no! Just… just… ugh! Just… give me a minute."

He slowly approaches the basket, and while a bit impatient to see what they're dealing with, Sydney doesn't rush him about this. And as he lifts the lid of the basket… sure enough, there's a snake inside.

Of course, knowing the specific type of snake falls to Fridge, who blurts out, "Black mamba!" Spencer slams the lid back down on the snake, and Fridge continues, "That's a black mamba. A quarter milligram of its venom is enough to kill an adult. You'll feel a tingling sensation in your mouth and extremities, followed by a fever, foaming at the mouth, and ataxia, which means loss of muscle control." And then he throws his hands in the air and shouts, "How do I know that?"

Sydney keeps her eyes on the basket as she answers, "You're the zoologist. We've been through that already. Keep up." Martha asks, "What do we do?" And then Bethany asks if Spencer saw anything else in the basket. And while he hadn't, Spencer turns to Sydney and asks, "You been watching the whole time?" "Oh yeah." "Did you see anything?" "Well… he's coiled around something. But I don't have a clue what it is. Could be the missing piece. Could be a rock for all I could tell."

Spencer sighs and says, "Okay, let's think back. What did the kid say? 'Trust one another, and never blink.' Never blink? Um…" Bethany gasps and says, "Oh, you guys! I think it's a staring contest." Martha and Fridge look at her like she's crazy, but then Spencer says, "Guys, I think she's right. At camp, they used to tell us if you see a rattlesnake, don't move. I think someone has to make direct eye-contact, and not blink."

He then looks to Sydney and asks, "What do you think?" "I think we're stuck in a freaking video game! And I suck at video games! If you think it's possible, then sure, let's go for it. Don't ask me though, because I don't have a freaking clue."

Nodding, Spencer says, "Okay… okay, so… so someone has to stare down the snake… and while he's distracted, I'll reach in and grab the missing piece. Easy, right?" No one comments on that, so Spencer moves on to ask, "Okay, so… who's good at staring, and not blinking?"

As though to prove he's a terrible choice for this, Fridge begins blinking rapidly at the thought of having to come face to face with this dreaded thing. Bethany, on the other hand, though clearly not wanting to, admits, "I'm amazing at it."

Martha nods to her in approval and says, "Then this is your moment." Bethany takes a moment to consider, and then nods and readies herself before the basket. But before Spencer offers to lift the lid, Bethany looks up in surprise when Sydney moves to stand directly behind her left shoulder. Sydney meets her gaze briefly, and then says to Spencer's confused expression, "It's not like we're positive this is correct. And if that thing tries to shoot out and eat her face off…" Sydney shrugs and says, "At the very least, I can try to punch this damn thing in the face before it gets to her."

Readying her fists, she nods to Bethany and says, "Whenever you're ready, let's do this." Bethany smiles up at her, and then turns back to the basket. Bracing herself for whatever might come, she then says, "Okay… now."

Spencer lifts the lid again, and for a moment, the snake just sticks his head up, casting his gaze around. Then… as he meets Bethany's unflinching gaze, rather than becoming distracted, he opens his mouth wide and hisses threateningly at her. Screaming in terror, Bethany suddenly finds herself shoved down and rolled out of the way.

Sydney, after ensuring Bethany was safe, came back and attempted to punch the snake in the face. But speed wasn't her strength, so she missed as he jerked back. Sydney's hand actually ended up going through the floor. Then the snake rises up as tall as he can, and launches himself towards Martha's face. And considering Martha's weakness was venom… oh, she definitely would've died again.

But speed was Spencer's strength, and he reached out quickly enough to catch the snake's head. Stopping him, literally, an inch away from Martha's face.

Surprise evident on his face that he actually managed to catch the snake, Spencer then asks, "What do we do now?" And honestly, Sydney has no idea. She's still all for punching the thing… but Spencer would have to let go, or else the force of the punch might send him flying away as well. And there was no way Spencer letting go of the snake was a good idea.

Then they all turn when Fridge says calmly, "You gotta defang it." Spencer whirls around to look at him and asks, "I gotta what?!" And here is where Fridge's zoology knowledge really paid off. Coming forward, he grabs hold of the snake's head while saying, "You have to pull his mouth back from the blind spot to disorient it. But you have to be very careful, of the venom gland, and the exposed secondary venom duct. And then you have to snap its teeth, out of its head."

And as soon as Fridge has done all of that, the snake quits fighting, and falls limply and uselessly to the ground.

And then, to Sydney's complete amusement, Bethany says, "So… I guess it wasn't a staring contest." Sydney laughs, and then points to Martha in agreement when she says, "Trust each other, and never blink."

Which is exactly what Fridge and Spencer just did. They trusted each other, and never blinked.

Good for them. Sydney was still highly disappointed and upset with Fridge… but good for them.

Martha thanks Spencer for saving her life, to which he smiles and says, "Oh, yeah. Sure." Sydney smiles at the two of them, and then joins Bethany at the now snake-less basket. Bethany looks up at her, and then says, "Thanks." Sydney shrugs and says, "Of course." Smiling, Bethany then reaches into the basket to pick up… well, it isn't a missing piece of the map. It's just… a tiny little elephant carving.

Tilting his head in confusion, Spencer asks, "The missing piece is an elephant?" Sydney shrugs, "Well, the kid did say that the missing piece wasn't what we thought it was." Bethany nods, and then says, "Oh, wait. There's something written on the wrapping paper. It says… 'When you see me, begin the climb'."

Martha huffs and asks, "'Begin the climb?' When you see an elephant?" Sydney shrugs, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Fridge for his part, simply repeats happily, "I defanged a snake."

And while at first he frowns… he ends up grinning a little when Sydney says, "Yeah, well… don't let it go to your head, shorty. We've still got a long way to go."

* * *

As Bethany leads the way back into the market, she says, "So… keep your eyes peeled for an elephant I guess? That's, like, the next level of the game?" And Bethany can't help laughing when Sydney comes up beside her and says, "Please do tell me if that's actually the sentence that appears on the map. Because at this point, if they would actually start being that specific with their instructions, it would make life so much easier."

Their smiles are short-lived though, because not even two seconds later, they hear the revving of motorcycle engines again. Looking towards the end of the street, they see several of the bad guys down there, throwing people around and clearly trying to figure out where they are.

And when one of them finally spots their group, he shouts, "Hey!" Sydney grabs hold of Martha's arm and says, "Come on!" They all follow her as she takes off in the direction Spencer had already run in. Trying to follow his trail, she feels a tingling sensation rush down her spine. And when she glances back, she sees Bethany falling behind, and two of the bad guys nearly right on top of her.

Shoving Martha forward, she says, "Go, go!" Fridge follows too, and then Sydney sprints back for Bethany. Coming straight at her, she shouts, "Bethany, duck!" And as Bethany drops down, she feels Sydney use her shoulder to push off of with her foot. And as she spins through the air, Sydney knocks both men in the jaw with the heel of her boot. One of them is kicked clear back to the end of the street and through the wall there. The other one is kicked through the building next to them, and all the way into the building that rests on the other side of that one.

Landing back on her feet, Sydney spins around to find Bethany staring at her while saying, "Whoa! That was awesome!" Sydney nods in agreement, and then grabs her arm and says, "Come on! We have to find the others."

And when they do, though Sydney is worried about what they're standing there staring at… she finds herself standing and staring as well, when she sees her brother Spencer kicking some serious ass. He's talking aloud, like he does when he's playing his games, about parrying and ducking and blocking. He even says 'Kaplow!' and 'Kablam!'

Nodding her head in approval, Sydney then grins when Bethany says, "That is insane!"

Spencer then begins leading the way again, until they come across a bad guy who is apparently an expert with knives. Because of course, Jumanji would have a knife expert for a bad guy. The knives go flying, but Spencer dodges them smoothly, his speed and reflexes amazing in this game.

And then, as another blade is thrown towards Fridge's face, Spencer snaps his hand out to catch it in the air. Fridge stares at it in shock, but Spencer grins when Sydney gives a whoop of celebration before shouting, "Yes! Spencer, that is awesome!" Then he hands the knife over to Fridge so he can handle this bad guy, and hopefully get them all the hell out of here.

But before they can escape, even though Spencer has been kicking some serious ass up to this point, they all freeze when they hear a gunshot go off. Coming up to Spencer, the rest of them look to see the man who must be the character Van Pelt; the main villain of this game. He smirks as he says, "Hello, doctor. It's been a long time. I believe you have something that belongs to me." Spencer shakes his head and says, "We just want to go home."

It doesn't surprise Spencer in the slightest when, as all the guns are raised, cocked, and pointed at him, Sydney suddenly surges forward and puts herself in front of him. Glaring, she says, "Over my dead body."

Van Pelt draws his eyes down to her, and then he tilts his head curiously. "Wild card. Interesting." But before he can comment further, a smoke bomb is tossed out on the ground between the two groups.

Sydney has no idea what's going on. All she knows is that, amidst the smoke suddenly filling the air, someone grabs her arm and says, "Come on! Come with me! Hurry!" She grabs onto Spencer with her free hand and shouts, "Get the others!" Spencer nods and manages to snag Martha while saying to the others, "Come on! We gotta go!"

The man holding onto Sydney races ahead, leading them through a series of streets until he comes upon an abandoned one. Scarf covering half his face, Sydney can't make out the rest of him, or determine if she thinks he looks like an enemy or a friend. But… at the very least right now, he wasn't one of the people holding a gun up to her brother… so that was enough at the moment.

He lifts up a grated drain cover from the ground, and then quickly ushers everyone else to go down. Sydney makes sure everyone gets down before her, and then lowers herself inside, with their new companion right on her heels.

After he fits the cover back over the hole, he drops down to the ground, and then pulls the scarf from covering his face. And while he certainly doesn't look like an enemy, Sydney has half a mind to demand to know just who he is… and how he found them… and what the hell is going on. But before she can, more of the bad guys rush by over their heads, and this new guy holds a finger to his lips, desperately signaling for their silence.

So… he was running away from the bad guys too. Which meant he was probably most definitely on their side. Good enough for her.

He lights a torch from nearby, and then says to them, "Okay. I need you guys to follow me, and do exactly as I say. Let's go." Following directly behind him, everyone else following in line behind her, Sydney can't help raising an eyebrow when this guy says, "Oh my God, you guys. I am so stoked you are here. You have no idea!" Martha asks, "You are?" "So stoked! I mean, I saw you guys in the bazaar, and I thought to myself, 'No way'. But then I was like, 'Yeah! That's totally'…"

He stops moving forward and says quickly, "Backs against the wall!" Everyone quickly moves to one side of the other… just in time for several spiked staffs to go flying through the air past them. They all lodge themselves inside of an already dead skeleton at the other end of the hall. Sydney lets out a sigh of relief while Fridge exclaims, "Oh my goodness!"

And Sydney decides she likes this guy even more when, rather than standing to let them all reflect on how close to death they just came, he simply faces forward again and says, "Let's keep moving."

As they round another corner, he motions to the carved stones on the floor in front of him and says, "Watch your step in here." They carefully follow him, Sydney even going as far as to make sure she steps in the exact same places he does. Then Martha asks, "Um… who are you?" Fridge nod and adds, "And who do you think we are?"

Nodding his head, the guy says, "Right, sorry. Okay, my bad. Um… let me back up a little bit here." But before he can answer, Spencer asks, "Wait… are you the pilot? 'Seaplane' somebody?" Excitedly, this guy glances back and says, "Yes! Yeah, that's me!" Sydney blinks at him and asks, "Wait… you're the character who was already taken? So… you're like us?"

This guy nods his head again, but then stops short when he hears a rumbling from behind the walls around them. Grabbing hold of Sydney's arm, drawing her forward to stand directly next to him, he says, "Stay off the white bricks. And freeze."

As soon as he says it, several blades from the walls on both sides suddenly shoot into the open, coming towards them in line with where the white bricks are. Sydney looks back sharply to make sure everyone else had followed the instructions, sighing when she sees everyone still alive. Then, as the blades slip back down, their new friend says, "So gnarly." Sydney raises an eyebrow at that while Fridge from behind them says, "This game sucks." Nodding, Sydney says, "Pretty sure what he said means the same thing. Just saying."

Rounding another bend in these tunnels, Sydney would've nearly walked past this man, if he hadn't stuck his arm out to stop her. Nodding towards the opening in front of them now, he drops his torch down into it, revealing the horde of crocodiles living in the water beneath. Sydney gapes at them for a moment, and then watches as this guy grabs a plank of wood from nearby and sets it up for them to walk across.

He makes his way over first, and then turns around and warns, "Careful. It's a horrible way to die." And judging from his tone of voice, he wasn't just saying that. He had firsthand experience. Great.

Sydney glances down into the hole briefly, and then turns and says, "Alright. Martha, you first." Bracing a foot against the plank to try and help keep it steady, Sydney guides Martha to the plank and gives her a reassuring pat to the shoulder before sending her across. Then, though still a bit frustrated with him, she does the same to Fridge, who makes his way across while encouraging himself with the fact that, earlier, he had defanged a snake.

Spencer glances down at Sydney when it's his turn, but then doesn't even try to argue. It wouldn't matter what he said. She would not be crossing over until she was certain that all of them were over and safe first. So he strode across the plank easily enough, and then waited for Bethany.

Bethany, for her part, looked down at the plank nervously before raising her eyes up to Sydney. Smiling gently, Syd says, "You've got this. Alright? Just one foot in front of the other. And I'm right here behind you. Okay?" Nodding, Bethany takes a breath, and then makes her way carefully across the plank.

She's halfway over, when one of the crocodiles, who have been leaping up at them this whole time, finally manages to reach high enough to slam his nose against the plank of wood. And though Sydney's foot was trying to hold it steady, she couldn't contest with the force of that giant-ass crocodile. The plank tilted, flipped, and Bethany began going down.

Her scream of terror was brought up short when a hand snatched her wrist. Looking back up, she sees Sydney there, laying across the plank.

As soon as Bethany had started going down, Sydney sprang forward. The plank flipped once, and then landed flat again on its other side. So Sydney laid herself flat down on top of it, reached as far as she could, and caught Bethany's wrist before she could fall to the horrible death below.

But that damn crocodile was still in a jumping mood, so Sydney didn't have time to be gentle. Using her immense strength, she threw Bethany back towards the side of the tunnel where this new guy was still waiting. He was trying to hold the plank steady so that Sydney didn't fall in as well. But as Sydney tossed Bethany up towards him, he caught hold of her and pulled her to safety.

Which left the plank unattended. So when the crocodile jumped up and hit the plank again, flipping it over once more, Sydney rolled right along with it. To her credit, she managed to hold on. Her fingers held to the edge of the plank so she didn't fall in.

Her legs, on the other hand, were now dangling towards the pit beneath her. And she didn't have time to pull herself out of their reach. She also didn't have time to try and grab hold of their new friend's hand, which was extended down to her to try and help.

She felt a crocodile's powerful jaw clamp down over the entire lower half of her body, and the last thing she heard before she was ripped apart, was someone screaming, "SYDNEY! NO!"

* * *

And that's Chapter 6! I promise to post more later in the day. This whole thing is already written, so I'm hoping to get it posted in a rather quick fashion. So rest assured, I don't think you'll have to wait long to read the rest of it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 7

When she fell back down through the sky, it took Sydney a minute to figure out where she'd landed. Obviously, she couldn't land in the tunnels with them. There was no opening for her to fall through that would put her directly back with her group. Instead, the game deposited her directly back over the drain cover that they'd gone down in the first place.

She didn't go back down right away. She knew she needed to. They needed to get out of this God-forsaken game as soon as possible. But… she needed a minute.

Their new friend hadn't been lying. It was a horrible way to die. Sydney can still feel the teeth that ripped into her flesh; her limbs being chewed on and torn from the rest of her body. She thinks she may have screamed from the pain, but she's not sure. She only remembers that it hurt, and it was awful.

Tears spill from her eyes as she curls into a well-hidden corner on this street. Hiding her face against her knees and crossed arms, Sydney stays there for a moment, letting herself shake and tremble from the pain and fear at the memory of what she'd just been through. She doesn't even have to look to know that her hair must be white now. Fear gripped her tightly for a moment, and all Sydney could do was sit there and wait for it to pass.

Finally, with a deep calming breath, Sydney lifts her head and wipes at her eyes. She glances at a strand of her hair, and then continues to sit there and waits until she sees it go back to being solid black. Then she stands up, moves back to the drain, and takes another deep breath before making her way back down into the tunnels.

Now, she just has to remember the steps that the new guy had talked them through. She didn't have a torch to lead her way, but she remembered the turns well enough. At the first turn, she kept herself pressed against one side of the tunnel walls, sighing in relief when she heard the spikes whiz through the air and pass her by harmlessly. Then she reached the carved stone floor. Sydney tries to remember the exact steps that the other guy had taken, and she's not sure she replicates them exactly. But regardless, she gets across without incident.

Then she comes upon the tunnel where the blades spring up. With it being so dark, it's hard to see. But Sydney finds that, if she takes a moment to let her eyes adjust, she can at least make out which bricks are white. And since all she needs to do is keep off of them… she makes it through there unharmed as well.

As she gets closer to the crocodile pit, she finds she can hear other people talking up ahead.

After she had died, Spencer had wanted nothing more than to go back and get her, wherever she'd ended up. But with the plank gone, he couldn't get back across. So, then he'd wanted to finish getting out of these tunnels so they could travel back on land to get his sister. But the other guy explained that he knew that Sydney would be dropped back right above the drain cover, and if she was as smart as they all appeared to think she was, then she would be coming back through the tunnels again. And it would be best if they remained and waited for her to return.

Pacing the whole time, Spencer finally says, "Look, if she comes this way, then she'll find us soon enough when she gets out. But what if she's not? What if she got ambushed or kidnapped? What if she's above us right now, trying to find us, but she can't because we're still stuck down here? We need to…"

Fridge moves in front of him and says, "Spencer, you said it yourself. You know your sister is going to follow the path we just took. It might be booby-trapped, but compared to the world above, it's the safest place to travel through, and it's the path she knows best now. We just need to wait for her here." "But the door is right there! She can…" "Spencer, it's a door that looks like a wall of stones. Alright? So what if we leave to go and look for her, and she comes this way, and then can't find her way out because she doesn't know this is a door? What if she runs into some other booby-trap that she isn't prepared for?"

Martha nods and says, "He's right. We just… we need to wait here. She'll find us, Spencer."

Bethany, for her part, is sitting on the floor next to the opening to the pit. Tears streaming down her face, she tries to wipe them away, but more just keep coming. She's never felt so terrible in her whole life. It was all her fault. If she'd just gone faster, or kept her balance better, Sydney wouldn't have died. They wouldn't all be sitting and standing here, waiting to see if she could make it back to them.

Their new friend watches all of them carefully, sorrow for them warring with his own guilt. He'd had her within his grasp; could've tried to pull her up if he'd been just a split second faster. But… he hadn't been quick enough.

He smiles gently at Bethany, who offers him a weak one in return before dissolving back into tears. Then he looks over to the one everyone is calling Spencer, who asks worriedly, "What if she forgot a step? What… what if…"

Bethany blinks in surprise as she sees a figure suddenly round the corner at the end of the tunnel across the pit. Snapping to attention she shouts, "Sydney! Is that you?!" Nodding and hurrying forward, Sydney says, "Yep. Why? Expecting someone else?" Spencer stares at her while Martha lets out a shocked laugh at the joke. Bethany does too, and then they turn to the new guy who approaches the edge of the pit.

Glancing down, he looks back to Sydney and says, "The plank fell in with you afterwards, so that's gone. Do you think… can you reach far enough across for me to grab you? I can…" Sydney glances down at the pit below, and Bethany sees the very ends of her hair begin turning white. But they quickly go back to black as Sydney then looks from her side of the pit to theirs.

Nodding to herself, hoping that her mind isn't tricking her into thinking it's a shorter distance than it actually is, Sydney looks up at the new guy and says, "I got it. Just back up." He blinks in surprise and asks, "What?" Sydney waves a hand at him to back up, and then runs back up her side of the tunnel a ways. Turning back around, bracing herself for a head start, she takes a breath and says, "Here goes."

The new guy's eyes go wide before he hurriedly pulls Bethany to her feet while saying, "Back up! Make room!" Sydney sprints back up the tunnel, eyes trained straight ahead. And at the very edge of the pit, she leaps forward while curling herself into a tight ball.

The second her feet land on the other side, Sydney rolls forward one time, and then flips her body around so her back is towards them. Sliding across the ground on one knee, an arm braced out to the wall on her left while her right hand braces against the ground… Sydney just waits for her body to stop moving. And for a moment after that, she stays perfectly still, letting the dust settle around her.

Then, rising to her feet, she lets out the breath she'd been holding and brushes the dust off her clothes. Looking back to the others, who are all staring at her in shock, she then asks, "Well? Are we getting out of here, or what?"

The new guy smiles widely at her before saying, "Fly. So fly." Then he leads the way towards the gated door, and through the wall of stones that lead back outside. As the others follow after him, finally basking in the sunlight again, Sydney doesn't get to finally ask what this guy's name is. The second they're out, Spencer has her wrapped up in the tightest hug she's ever received.

Smiling, she hugs him in return and says, "I'm alright, Spence." Sighing against her, he says, "You had me worried." "Yeah. Sorry about that. But being eaten by crocodiles really did a number on me. Had to take a moment to get over the 'what the actual hell' moment I had when I got back." Spencer smiles, and then glances past Sydney before releasing her with a nod. Sydney turns around to see who he's looking at, only to find Bethany now standing in front of her.

Tears still in her eyes, she hugs Sydney tight and says, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I'd just…" Sydney hugs her back, but then leans away and says, "Whoa, whoa! What do you mean, it's your fault? You didn't force me to save you." "Well, no. But… I tripped and you…" "Bethany, you didn't trip. A big-ass crocodile knocked the plank from under your feet and nearly killed you. That's not your fault. That's just really bad luck."

Bethany stares at her, and then says, "Sydney… you died because of me." But Sydney's response is to simply tilt her head while saying, "No. I didn't die _because_ of you. I died _for_ you." Patting Bethany on the shoulder, she adds, "There's a difference, trust me. And the latter is definitely better. And that's the one that happened. So… stop crying. Everything's fine, and it's not your fault."

Turning to the new guy finally, Sydney then asks, "So… who are you?" He nods with a smile, though he appears to be looking at her again like she's the 'fly-est' thing he's ever seen in his life. Then he says, "Right. I'm Alex. Hi." Nodding, Sydney says, "I'm Sydney, though I guess that's apparent."

Then, when the others don't start talking, Sydney turns to them and says, "Well? Introduce yourselves. Don't be rude. Geez."

Martha can't help it. She busts out laughing. Fridge just shakes his head in amusement. It was exactly like he'd said earlier. They'd all felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on them after she'd died in the pit. And now, here they were, feeling as though they weren't lifting anything except a paper clip again.

Spencer grins at his sister, and then turns to Alex and says, "Spencer Gilpin. That one there who just introduced herself is my sister. This is Martha, Fridge, and Bethany." Alex looks to the 'man' that Spencer calls Bethany, and then says, "Oh… Bethany! You're a girl?" She nods, and even with a few tears still in her eyes, she looks him up and down and says, "Woman."

Sydney just shakes her head at that, shrugging when Alex looks over at her with a grin. Then Fridge points to Bethany and comments, "In real life, you'd probably want to hit that." And it was the slap that Bethany delivered to Fridge's shoulder that had Sydney bursting into laughter. Shoulders shaking merrily, she turns her attention back to Alex, and asks, "So… where to now?" "Right. My place is this way! Follow me!"

As they fall in line behind him, Martha asks, "He has a place in the middle of the jungle?" Sydney shrugs and says, "At this point, he could live in a tree for all I care. So long as we can all take a minute to sit down and not panic, I'll take it."

* * *

It's not in a tree, which Sydney considers even better. The shack is haphazardly put together, but all things considered, it appears very homey. Hell, that fact that it exists at all in this terrible video game makes it a welcome change of pace.

While the others rest and recuperate, Sydney stays off to the side, watching the world around them like a hawk. Just because Alex had lived here in relative safety for however long he'd been here, didn't mean it would remain that way now that they were here as well.

Spencer watches her for a moment, and then turns back to Alex and asks, "What are you making?" Smiling, Alex says, "Margaritas. It's actually one of my strengths. That, and piloting!" But as he pours, he adds, "Though… I did get shot down by a couple of orangutans in fighter jets… so, maybe not that great at it."

Blinking in confusion, Sydney turns to look at him and asks, "Shot down by what?" Alex turns to her and says, "Orangutans." Sydney blinks again, and is about to ask what the hell he means by that… but then thinks better of it and says, "You know what? I don't even what to know."

Alex shrugs, and then pours some glasses and says, "Anyways. Cheers." He hands a glass out to everyone, and then comes up beside Sydney. Gently holding one out to her, he asks, "Hey. How you holding up?" Sydney takes the cup with a nod, and then says, "I'm fine. I was… shaky, when I first got back. But I'm fine now." Alex nods, and then smiles while saying, "That was so cool. When you just… took off and leapt across the whole thing? That was… it was…"

Sydney raises an eyebrow and asks, "Fly?" Beaming widely at her, Alex says, "So fly."

Bethany watches the two of them for a moment, and then can't help grinning when she notices the very ends of Sydney's black hair turning a vibrant violet color. Sydney then clears her throat and takes a sip of the margarita, focusing her attention elsewhere and causing her hair to return to normal. But Bethany had already seen it.

Sydney was crushing on their new pilot friend. Good for her. And if Bethany had anything to say about it, there would be a kiss arriving somewhere in their near future.

Well… if they managed to survive the rest of the game, that is.

Bethany watches Sydney a moment more, and then turns to look at Spencer. Coming closer, she asks softly, "Hey. Is she… is she really okay?" Spencer glances over at his sister, and then nods and says, "Yeah. I mean… you think you felt bad about how she died for you? I'd hate to see it flipped around. I mean… you still would've ended up fine… but Sydney would never have forgiven herself if she'd just let you fall down in there."

Bethany takes a seat beside him and says, "She… she said she died for me. Not because of me… but for me. What… what did she…" Spencer nods and says, "Yeah… yeah, she was very clear with me on that point as well a while back. I don't know if you guys know this… but she kicked the shit out of some guy when I first got into middle school. He was a real dick to me, and Sydney took it upon herself to teach him a lesson."

Martha and Bethany both share a knowing glance, and then Martha says, "We… yeah, we might remember something about that." "Okay, well, Syd got suspended for the whole rest of that week because of it. And I felt so bad about it, because I just knew that she'd gotten into all that trouble because of me. I thought it was my fault."

Bethany nods, because that's exactly how she'd felt about Sydney dying earlier. Spencer shakes his head, a smile touching his face as he recalls the memory. "I tried to apologize to her so many times, I think I actually pissed her off by repeating it so much. And then finally, she asked me why the hell I was saying that I was sorry so much. She didn't even realize what I was apologizing for."

"After I told her, she sat me down and told me that there was no way in hell it was my fault. Some guy was being a complete jackass, and he was being a jackass to me… but that wasn't my fault. And I didn't do anything that forced Sydney to go after him. I'm just… I'm her little brother. So she didn't get in trouble because of me. She got in trouble _for_ me."

Bethany looks over at Sydney for a moment, and then turns back to Spencer. "Should I… I mean, I feel like I should do something for her. I mean… that's big, right?" Spencer nods, but then adds, "Yeah, but that's kind of what makes Syd even greater than she already is. Because to her… that's not some great thing. It's not some astonishing fact or something to marvel at. If she cares about you… then it's just a simple fact. You matter to her, and so she'd do anything for you."

Shrugging, he adds, "And for her… that's as easy as one, two, three. It's not some complicated equation… it's easy, plain, and simple."

Alex, who had gone back to make more margaritas, hands over a cup to Fridge before turning his eyes back to Sydney again. She was… well, she was something else. That was for sure. And that something… it was most definitely very fly, if these guys' explanations were anything to go by. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, not really. But the hut was very small, and since they were already focusing on making sure Sydney couldn't hear them, they didn't check to make sure Alex couldn't.

He's about to join Sydney again, wanting to double check that she's okay, when Bethany looks up at him. "Oh, Alex. I've been meaning to ask. What's with all these candles?" Nodding, Alex says, "Ah, that's citronella. My weakness is mosquitoes. Which, is kind of a bummer when you live alone, in an open hut, in the jungle."

Bethany grins a bit, and then glances over to where Sydney had turned around so she could rejoin the conversation. Catching Sydney's gaze, Bethany winks and says, "He's single." Sydney raises an eyebrow at that, and then shakes her head in amusement before looking over at Fridge, who is asking about the name carved into one of the wooden boards holding this place up.

Alex nods and says, "Yeah, Alan Parrish. He's the guy who built this place. At least… I assume he built this place. It was here when I got here." Spencer looks over at him and asks, "Wait… you mean other people have been stuck here before too?" Alex nods, "Yeah. I mean, this is Alan Parrish's house. I'm just living in it."

Sydney looks around this place again while Bethany asks, "So… how long have you been stuck in the game?" Alex takes a moment to think, and then says, "Gee… I don't really know. Time is kind of funny here in the game. But… I'd say at least a few months."

While the others have a brief moment of panic over that fact, Sydney takes it into account with relief. If Alex had been living inside of this game for a few months now, then that meant they could all manage to live here for an indefinite period of time. Which meant they could take their time.

So as Fridge exclaims, "Oh God! We need to get the hell out of here! Like, right now!" Sydney responds with, "Patience is a virtue, Fridge. Bear that in mind."

Fridge stares at her in surprise, but before he can comment back to her, Spencer holds up a hand to stop him. He can see the gears turning in his sister's head, working in overtime to try and think those ten steps ahead that she's always talking about. He gives her a minute more to think, and then asks, "Syd… what are you thinking about over there?"

She turns to look at him, and then shrugs and says, "I'm thinking that, if Alex has been here and survived for at least a couple of months, then we can manage to do the same. Which means we don't have to rush at this like it's a quarter-mile sprint." Back to the forest, thinking aloud now, she says, "We need to look at it like a marathon. You don't run all out at the very beginning. You set a steady pace and you stick with it. If you need a breath, you slow to a walk, grab a bottle of water, and then push on again. You don't run all out until you reach the end."

Turning back to them, she says, "If we can live here indefinitely, then that's how we need to look at this. Sprinting head on towards the finish line at this point would be reckless, since we still don't know what waits for us in the next level. We only have so many lives to work with. We have to tread carefully. Even if that does mean it takes us a while longer to make it out of here. Sure, that'll be an awkward conversation to have with our parents… but at least we'll make it out so we can have that conversation in the first place."

Fridge, along with everyone else, takes a moment to think about that, and then they nod in agreement with her. Alex grins at everyone, and then says, "Okay, first of all. She's brilliant, love her." He points over at Sydney, and Bethany grins when the ends of her hair turn violet again. Then Alex says, "And second of all… I just want to throw out there that the next level, is the transportation shed. Which, is kind of why I've been stuck in this game for so long."

Black hair returning, a concerned frown on her face, Sydney asks, "Why? What do you mean?" Alex sighs, "Well, the first time I went there, my hot air balloon wouldn't even take off. And then there was the whole plane thing I mentioned, which is how I died again. And… once I got down to my last life… I realized I was screwed. And that I was never gonna get out of here by myself. I mean… half of the stuff that even came at me, I had zero way to deal with. I mean… you can't kill a black mamba with a margarita."

Sydney shrugs, thinking that possibly, if you gave the snake enough margaritas, you could probably kill it with alcohol poisoning. But that would take time, a whole lot of liquor, and then also the assumption that a creation of the game was susceptible to something as real and human as alcohol poisoning. So… yeah… probably best that he didn't try that.

Fridge, of course, exclaims that he obviously couldn't have killed the black mamba with a drink. "You need a zoologist for that." Sydney shakes her head in amusement, and then nods in agreement when Spencer says, "Alex. We can help each other. Alright? I mean, you've been here a long time, you know the game. And between all of us, we have a lot of strengths." Martha smiles up at Spencer and says, "Yeah. We're… actually pretty good together."

Alex looks at all of them, and then takes a shaky breath before saying, "I don't know, bro. I mean… if I mess up one more time… I'm toast. It freaks me out just thinking of going back to the transportation shed. And… I know this probably sounds stupid… but I don't want to die in Jumanji."

Spencer ponders for a moment how to handle that comment, but then turns to Sydney when she says, "It doesn't sound stupid."

Alex looks up at her as she comes back with the rest of them again. Bending down, taking a seat in front of him, she says, "That's… that's not stupid. Of course you don't want to die in this game. No one does." Reaching out for one of his hands, she says, "But… if you just stay here? If you just stay in this hut and don't try… then you are going to die in this game."

Alex stares at her for a moment, and then leans forward and says, "I… that place terrifies me. I've been there twice, and neither time ended well. In fact… they ended horribly." "I know. And I get that. But you didn't have us before. How could you? We weren't even in the game yet. But now you have us. And if we stick together… Alex, we can make it home. We can win this, I know we can. But you can't do it without us… and we can't do it without you. Transportation shed? I mean… you're the only one that…"

She pauses in her statement as the piece finally falls into place, and then she smiles and says, "Oh my God. You're our missing piece!" Alex blinks and asks, "I'm what?" "The missing piece! The thing we were supposed to go to the bazaar to try and find! It wasn't a piece of the map! And it wasn't some stupid elephant carving!" Squeezing his hand tighter in hers, she says, "It was you."

When Alex still looks confused, Martha explains, "Oh! Oh, the clue. We were supposed to go to the bazaar to find the missing piece! We thought it was the missing piece of the map, but it wasn't!" Alex looks around at all of them, and then says in realization, "It was… it was me." Sydney nods and says, "If you come with us, Alex… we can do this. We can get home, I know we can."

He stares at her for a moment longer, and then smiles wide and says, "Dudes… let's do this."

Rising to his feet, pulling Sydney with him, Alex wraps her up in a tight hug while saying, "Thank you." She nods against him, and then swiftly moves to the side so the others can thank him for agreeing to join them. And she prays that her hair isn't turning some ridiculous color because Alex hugged her.

It is… but Bethany is still the only one who saw it. Thank goodness.

As Alex packs up his stuff, he comes back to the group and asks, "By the way, how are there five of you? I thought there was only five pre-determined avatars." Spencer nods, and then says, "Sydney's the Blank Slate. And she picked the wild card as the option for strengths, so she picks them up as she goes through the game, based on choices and decisions she makes."

Nodding, Alex says, "So… okay, what does everyone have? Can we go over that real quick before we head out?" Spencer nods, and then frowns at Fridge, who stumbles into him while drinking what must be his third margarita.

As everyone else taps their chest to reveal their information box, Bethany sighs and says, "I've only made it up to 15,000 points you guys. That can't be good. And all the extra information on here says I keep getting deductions. It's a wonder I have points at all!" Spencer nods and says, "Well, we all lost 1,000 for needing Alex to come and save us from the bazaar. Thanks for that by the way."

Alex nods and says, "I'm bummed that you guys lost points… but I'm really psyched that my own score finally changed again. It's been stuck at 25,000 for the longest time. And now it says 30,000?" He can't help being excited by that. Then Fridge says, "Well… I lost 1,000 just for shoving Spencer off the cliff. Sorry about that." Spencer shrugs with a smile, and then Fridge adds, "And I also lost 1,000 for when Spencer had to save me from the knife to the face. So I'm at 19,000 now."

Martha nods and says, "I actually lost 3,000 to Spencer for saving me from the Black Mamba. Thanks again for that." Spencer smiles at her, and then reads, "So… that puts you at 21,000. Hmm… the last round must've been worth 10,000 as well… same as the second one… if I'm doing my math right. Which leaves me at 28,000 points."

Then Spencer looks over at Sydney's board, and he lets out a surprised breath before saying, "35,000? How in the world…" Sydney shrugs, not really focusing on the number of points right now. Absentmindedly, she says, "I saved Bethany from crocodiles, earning 3,000 extra points. I saved Bethany from the Black Mamba, and from a bad guy at the bazaar. That makes 2,000 extra. And then I lost 2,000. One to Alex for his help, and the other to Fridge… because I lost my temper and punched him into the side of a mountain."

Fridge comes over to look, and then says, "For what it's worth… my bad." Sydney shrugs, "Eh." She's still not focused on that part. She's looking at her strengths again, because there's something new there now that she hadn't realized would be added.

Spencer grins and reads, "Hypnotic Songbird: Enemies beware the siren's song." And as he hits the little side button, they all see the scene where Spencer had asked her to sing, and she'd sung 'Hallelujah' for them so beautifully.

As Alex reads through the rest of her strengths and weaknesses, not quite catching them all, he then looks back to Martha when she says, "But the relating weakness is that, after she sings, as soon as the song is over, the bad guys will finally consider her their main target. It won't matter what any of the rest of us do. They'll come after her first, like she's the only one here. At least for a minute or two."

Sydney shrugs at that and says, "Bring it." They all laugh at her, and then Sydney turns to look at Alex. Raising an eyebrow, she asks, "Ready?" Nodding, he says, "Absolutely."

As they prepare to journey on, Alex moves to walk next to Sydney. And after a moment, he asks, "Heart on your sleeve? How does that work, exactly?" Sydney shrugs and says, "I think really most of the stuff I get is just stuff that's already true about me. I'm not an open book by any means… but when someone asks me something, I don't sugarcoat it. I say what I mean when I feel like it, and I don't hold it back." Alex smiles, and then asks, "And… Light in the darkness? I… what's that one about?" Sydney shrugs again, "I'm apparently very adept at giving people hope when there doesn't appear to be any left."

When Alex chuckles and shakes his head, Syd raises an eyebrow and asks, "You doubt it?" "Oh, hell no. After the speech you laid on me back there? It's been months since I've felt this good about anything. No… I most definitely believe that one. One-hundred percent."

Sydney's glad he's walking beside her and not behind her. She's quite certain her hair started changing colors again.

* * *

Chapter 7 done! Four more to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 8

After Alex explains that the last time he'd done this, it had taken three weeks for the guards to leave the shed unprotected, Spencer says, "Okay. Plan B anyone?" Alex shrugs, "There might be a side door somewhere… but someone will have to distract the guards first."

Bethany gasps and says, "I've got it! Distracting guys is, like, the main thing I do. Spencer plays video game, and I distract guys." No one argues with her there, but Fridge points out, "Bethany… I hate to break it to you right now, but you don't exactly have the… um… the tool kit."

Sydney raises an eyebrow at the terminology, but then jumps in surprise and confusion when Alex, who is standing directly behind her, says, "Sydney can do it." Spinning around to look at him, she asks, "How exactly, in God's name, am I supposed to distract those guys down there? I'm not exactly what anyone would call a 'head-turner'."

Bethany grins, because not only did the tips of Sydney's hair flash a vibrant violet again, but she'd seen Alex looking Sydney up and down just moments before he'd offered up the idea. Sydney might not think she was a head-turner… but Alex most certainly did.

Luckily for both of them, Spencer looks over and says, "No, wait. Maybe you can. With your voice. You could hypnotize them with a song! That's one of your new strengths." Bethany smirks, "Right. I'm sure that's exactly what Alex meant."

Alex, for his part, fumbles over his a words a bit before saying, "Right. Yeah… exactly! That's… yeah, that's totally what I was referring to." Sydney blinks at that, and then sighs and says, "Perfect. So… okay, I sing them a song. What do I even sing though? And how do I make sure they don't try to kill me immediately afterwards?"

Spencer shrugs, "Sing them a lullaby? Maybe it'll put them to sleep. Worth a shot, right?" Sydney nods, and says, "Fine… so…" But Alex cuts her off and says, "Actually… someone will need to distract the guards on the other side of the building as well. So… we need two distractions."

Bethany nods, and then says, "Which brings me back to my original point. I'm an expert at distracting guys. And I wasn't referring to the idea that I would be the one to do it." And with that, she turns her attention to Martha, who is still covered up in Bethany's jacket, but could probably most definitely be a distraction for those guards if she took it off.

Of course, Martha is extremely hesitant about the whole thing, and at one point flatly refuses to do it. But then Spencer comes over and says, "Martha, you just have to distract them long enough for us to get into the shed." Shaking her head, she says, "I really don't think I can, Spencer. I'm not… like, I'm not actually some badass girl."

And Sydney can't help smiling when Spencer looks at Martha like she's crazy, and then says, "What are you talking about? You're a total badass!" And when Martha looks like she might actually believe him, Spencer adds sincerely, "You can do anything."

Sydney would've been content to let her brother and Martha stand there like that for a while, nervously flirting. But of course, the moment is ruined. Fridge gives them about a second longer, and then can't take it anymore. They needed to get the hell out of here. So he says, "That's beautiful, Spencer. Why don't I just go ahead and set you guys up with a nice candlelight dinner? Or do you guys want to get the hell out of here?"

Spencer gives Fridge a look, but then smiles encouragingly when Martha says firmly, "Alright. Show me how it's done." Bethany smiles happily, "Class is in session. Let's go, girl."

After they've walked away, Alex says, "We should split up and look for another entrance. Otherwise, their whole training session is pointless." Sydney nods, and when she sees that Fridge and Spencer are in deep conversation, she says, "Hey!" They pause to look at her, and she says, "Alex and I are going to look this way. You two… be useful after you're done having your bro-moment."

Sydney lets Alex lead the way, since he knows this area better than any of the rest of them. Crouching down behind some rocks for cover, they slowly make their way towards the other side of the building.

As they peek over the rocks to scan the side of the building, Alex glances over at Sydney once more. She's still scanning the side of the building, when he says, "Sorry about before." Turning to him, she asks, "What do you mean?" "I mean, when I said that you could be the distraction. I didn't mean to just throw you out there as the option. I just… I thought…"

Sydney shrugs and says, "No need to be sorry. It makes sense. I have a voice that can apparently hypnotize the bad guys in this game. Might as well use that to our advantage." And as she goes back to looking at the building, Alex just stares at her. He honestly can't believe that she really thinks he was just referring to her voice when he'd said that. The thought that she could be distracting physically wasn't even registering for her.

And he can't help it. He shakes his head at her and says in amusement, "You are so… so…" Sydney looks back to him, and then raises an eyebrow while asking, "Fly?" Grinning, he says, "So fly." Sydney grins back, and then looks to the building again. Pointing, she asks, "Is that a door?" Alex takes a peek, and then nods and says, "Yep, looks like it. Come on. Let's go get the others."

When they find Spencer and Fridge in the woods, Alex rushes up and says, "Hey. We found a door." Fridge nods, but then exclaims, "Guess what I found out?!" Spencer flails and says, "Don't tell him!" And as Fridge was about to blurt it out anyway, he jerked back when Sydney punched him in the shoulder. Not with her immense strength… but enough to make sure he felt it.

Pointing sternly at him, she says, "You are just getting back around to being on my good side. If you wanna stay there, and I promise you that you do… shut up." Fridge immediately holds up his hands in a surrendering gesture, and Spencer grins at his sister in appreciation. Alex just chuckles while muttering, "So fly," before leading the way back towards their hiding place.

At the rocks, Sydney sighs and then looks to Spencer when he asks, "Any idea what you're gonna sing?" She shrugs and says, "The song 'Hush Little Baby' comes to mind. If anything would put them to sleep, I guess it would be that." Spencer nods, and then says, "Knock em' dead. Literally, if you have to." Syd nods, but then stands up straight and says, "Just for the record, if this doesn't work, and I end up having to beat up a whole bunch of people, you three…"

She points to all of them sternly, and then finishes, "… had best damn well be ready to haul ass out of here. I'm serious." They all nod, and then watch as she works her way down towards the guards on the other side of the shed.

When Bethany moves to join them shortly after, she says, "Guys… I think this is going to work." Alex nods and says, "I think so too. The girl, Martha? She's pretty fly. And these guys, don't meet a lot of new people."

As all of them take a moment to finally notice the weird lingo Alex uses, Fridge asks, "Fly?" Alex nods and says, "Well… not like, Cindy Crawford, fly. But… for Jumanji, she the bomb." Bethany raises an eyebrow and asks, "The bomb?" And Spencer follows up with, "Cindy Crawford?" Fridge nods and asks, "That's your go-to?" Alex nods back, and then says, "Look, I'm just saying, I'm sure those guys would like to get jiggy with her."

For a moment no one speaks, still a bit thrown by the language he's using. But before Spencer can ask his next question, Bethany smirks a little and asks, "And what about Sydney?" Alex turns and asks, "What about her?" "Well… you said that Martha was fly and that the guards would like to 'get jiggy with her'. So… what about Syd? Is she 'fly'?"

Alex blushes a little bit, but smiles all the same and says, "So fly. Her own level. Cindy Crawford doesn't even compare." Bethany smiles wide at that, and when Alex turns back towards the shed, she holds up a stern finger to Spencer and whispers, "Don't you dare threaten him. He thinks your sister is absolutely amazing."

And yes, Spencer had thought, for a moment, to consider threatening Alex to steer clear of his sister. A moment of brotherly protection, if you will. But… let's face it. Sydney could take care of herself, and if she didn't like Alex, would totally kick his ass if he made a move on her. So, he nods to Bethany, showing he understands.

Fridge, on the other hand, asks in confusion, "Wait a minute then. Why are you sitting here, talking about how these guys would like to 'get jiggy' with Martha; and not even mentioning how fly Sydney is until Bethany asks?" Alex blushes a bit more, and then drops his head onto the rock when Bethany scoffs and says, "Because, Fridge. You don't talk about the girl you actually have a crush on like that. You don't talk about her 'getting jiggy' with other guys… even if you do think she's hot enough to merit that attention. You don't want her to think you like other guys looking at her. You want her to know that you want to be the only one looking at her like that."

Bethany looks to Alex for confirmation, and grins when he just slumps his head back down again, embarrassed. Fridge blinks at all of them, and then just says, "Wow. That… wow." Bethany shrugs at his amazement, and then looks back to Spencer when he leans closer to Alex. She thinks about warning him again to not threaten Alex… but there's no need. Spencer isn't threatening. Rather… he's finally realized something.

"Alex… what year do you think it is?" Tilting his head in confusion, Alex says, "What do you mean? It's 1996."

After that, it doesn't take anyone long to put the pieces together. Sighing, Spencer asks, "You're Alex Vreeke, aren't you?" Looking up in surprise, he answers, "Yeah, that's right." Fridge blinks, and then asks, "Wait a minute… you mean Freak House?" Spencer nods while Alex sits up straighter and asks, "Wait… what are you… what are you talking about? How do you know me?"

And that question leads to a much sadder conversation, because now they have to explain that Alex hasn't just been in this game for a few months.

Alex has been stuck in Jumanji for the last twenty years.

* * *

Sydney knew that it was entirely too easy. She only had to go through four lines of the song 'Hush Little Baby', and the guards practically dropped straight down to the ground from falling asleep so fast. Worth noting, she could put this game's NPCs to sleep with lullabies. Could come in very handy.

But as Sydney was literally just a couple of feet from the door, she hears the song "Baby, I Love Your Way" begin playing on the other side of the building. After that, she has absolutely no time to go back and try to put the guards back to sleep. They snap awake and are back on their feet almost as quickly as they went down, and then begin charging towards the back of the building, where she's standing.

Inside, Bethany was looking on in amazement as Martha took on the two men from her side. And she was so amazed by it, that she didn't even see the guy that snuck up behind her, and then proceeded to shoot her in the back.

Spencer, Fridge, and Alex, who had been freaking out about what they needed to take to get out of here, snap their attention towards the sound. Spencer gapes at Bethany, now bleeding profusely, and shouts, "Bethany! No!"

And then they all turn towards the sound of another door crashing open into the shed. Sydney's body flies across the room and slams into a nearby beam, apparently from being thrown there. Slumping down, groaning while she rubs the back of her neck, Syd then lifts her gaze to find the guys, and then over to Bethany.

The sight of the bullet wound has Sydney's eyes widening, and then as Bethany's character implodes in on herself… the color of Syd's hair slowly shifts from black to fiery red. Fridge takes a cautious step back, and when Alex makes to move towards her, Fridge catches his arm and says, "Nope. That's a very bad idea right now."

And as other guards begin coming in from the back of the building, Sydney kicks up a long lead pipe from the ground. Twirling it in her hand, she says, "Alright. Let's do this the easy way then."

When Bethany drops back down and actually falls through the ceiling, she lands directly in front of Alex, Fridge, and Spencer. Looking up at them, she says, "Ow!" Spencer nods, and then grabs hold of her hand to hurriedly pull her out of the way. Gasping as she's pulled up so fast, she asks, "What's the rush?! What…"

One of the bad guys lands in that very spot with a hard thump. Sydney's hair is back to being black again, having calmed down quite a bit since she was able to take a lot of her anger out on the other bad guys. But, she still glares down at the man and uses her lead pipe like a golfing iron. Swinging it at his mid-section, she sends him flying through the side of the building, far through the air. As the others lean forward to watch, they can see him growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

Sydney holds a hand over her eyes, as though blocking the sun. And then she simply says, "Four." Fridge then bursts out with, "Oh my God! That was awesome! She's like the hulk when he gets angry! Everyone just run for cover or some shit! Oh my God!"

When Sydney raises an eyebrow, Spencer reminds her, "Yeah, he's still drunk." "Right." Locking eyes on Bethany, Syd then asks, "You alright?" "Oh yeah, girl. Totally fine now. Down to my last life… but totally fine."

Sydney nods, and makes a note that now, they only had three spare lives between the six of them. The odds were just continuously falling out of their favor.

She'd have to work on addressing that particular detail later. Right now, she turns her attention to Spencer and says, "Check on Martha." He nods and moves to do that. Sydney drops her pipe on the ground, and then glances around the shed before asking, "So… what are we taking out of here? What's the best option?"

The other three just stare at her for a moment, so she shrugs and asks, "What? What's going on? Did I miss something? I…" But then Alex lets out a breath he was holding before simply saying, "So… fly." Sydney raises an eyebrow at that, and then jumps in surprise when Bethany runs forward and wraps her in a hug. Giggling, she says, "You are the greatest thing, like, ever! You're my hero!"

Sydney laughs and hugs her back, but says sarcastically, "Some hero. You still got shot." "Oh, shut up! You were awesome! You seriously need to give me some lessons in kicking serious ass when we get back home!" Sydney nods and when Bethany pulls back, she says, "We'll have to work out the details for that later. Right now, go and see how Martha's doing." "On it, girlfriend!"

As Bethany rushes to look out a window, Sydney turns back to the other two and says, "So… plan, anyone?" They begin looking around again, though Sydney can see that Alex is shaking. He seriously hates this place.

Sydney then nearly has a heart attack when Bethany shouts, "Yes, queen!" But then Fridge moves to join her, and says, "Oh my God! She is destroying them!" Bethany continues to cheer as Martha kicks the asses of the two guards she was dealing with. And when she comes down to join them after, Bethany runs up to her and says, "Both you girls need to give me lessons in kicking ass. Give me a hug, girlfriend!"

And then Spencer congratulates her and moves in for an awkward hug of his own. Sydney shakes her head in amusement, but then straightens up and goes back to being alert when Fridge hurries over as well. Frantic now, he says, "As great of a moment as that is, we don't have the time for it guys. Okay? They coming! The motorcycle freaks is coming! We got to go! 'Seaplane'! We got to fly, man!"

But as everyone begins scrambling for the helicopter, which Sydney realizes must be the thing they've decided to try and take, Alex shakes his head and says, "Nope. No, I can't do it." When they all look at him like he's crazy, he exclaims, "I told you, I'm not a good pilot! Maybe… maybe we should take the school bus."

Fridge throws his arms around wildly while shouting, "We can't outrun no motorcycle on no damn bus!" Alex just keeps shaking his head while Bethany suggests, "You picked the plane and the hot air balloon before, right? But maybe you were supposed to pick the helicopter!" "No, okay? I… I can't do it. I don't want to die!"

And as Fridge jerks around, cursing under his breath, Alex steps back from them and confesses, "I'm… I'm freaking out, a little bit."

Sydney glances back at Fridge, who declares to them that he can fly the helicopter and get them out of here. Glancing up at Spencer, Syd says, "Do not let him try to fly this thing. If driving drunk is a bad idea, then flying drunk is a terrible one." Spencer nods, "Yeah, got it."

Then she moves to stand in front of Alex, who is leaning against the back of the helicopter. Glancing up at her, still shaking, he says, "I know… I know. If I don't try, eventually we die in Jumanji anyway. But…" Sydney doesn't merit that sentence with a response. She knew that wasn't the problem. It wasn't that Alex didn't want to get out of Jumanji. He wanted to get out. Maybe even more than the rest of them did.

Death… it just had a funny way of gripping at people sometimes. It was a terrifying thing to consider, to contemplate, and to very seriously face. And Alex, up until this point, had been facing it on his own.

Considering all of that, Sydney was impressed that they'd managed to convince him to return to the shed at all, in the first place. Finding out he was the missing piece for them had been a key part of that. They needed each other to get this done, and not one of them could do it without the other.

Now Alex just needed to know that, even if they couldn't exactly pull this particular scenario off, they would all find a way to survive, and to get back home. He just needed to know that someone had his back. He wasn't originally part of their group when they'd arrived. He was the piece they'd found that had been missing… but he still felt outside of them, in a sense.

So Sydney didn't argue with him. She didn't try to tell him to suck it up and not be afraid.

Alex's surprise is visible when, rather than speaking at first, Sydney just moves closer and wraps him in a tight hug. And then she waits. She waits until his arms wrap around to hug her as well. His head drops to her shoulder, and his breath leaves him shakily while he squeezes tighter.

When Sydney feels most of the tension leave his shoulders, she runs a soothing hand up and down his back, and then says, "We can do this, Alex. We can make it out of here. All we have to do is try." "What if we start to crash?" "Then I have immense strength, and I'll throw everyone to safety if I have to." "What if they catch up to us?" "I'll punch them through the canyon."

He chuckles at that, and then asks, "What… what if I start dying?" "You won't." "You don't know that. I might fall out of the helicopter, or…" "Alex, look at me." He leans back to meet her gaze, and she asks, "Do you remember my weaknesses?" Alex ponders that for a moment, and then says, "Some of them. I… you can't lie." "No, I can't. And I never leave people behind." "Yeah. But… I thought…"

Tilting her head at him, Sydney says, "Alex… I do not leave the people I care about behind. That's not even something the game is forcing upon me. That's just a fact of my life. I do not leave people. I will not." Placing a hand on his chest, she says, "And you are, like it or not, one of those people now. None of you are allowed to die on me. And none of you are going to get left behind. If something that tragic happens, I will come back and I will find you and I will get you out of here."

Smiling gently, she says, "I… I just need you to try for me. If you can just try, then I can promise you that I will get you home."

She goes silent after that, waiting for him to make a decision. And for a moment, he just stares at her.

Then a slow smile comes to his face, and he says gently, "Light in the Darkness." Syd grins a little, and then jumps when Fridge asks from beside them, "I hate to break up this little party, but do we have a verdict yet? Or do you need to take a few more minutes while the freaks on the motorcycles get even closer?!"

Syd ducks her head, and in the interest of avoiding her hair changing to a color for embarrassment, she brings back to mind that they only have three lives to spare between them anymore. She seriously did not need her hair turning another color right now, simply from being caught standing in such close proximity to Alex.

Alex just grins at her ducking head, and then slides his arms from around her. He drops his hand to her side for a moment, squeezing gently in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Then he turns to the others and says, "Seaplane McDonough, reporting for duty. Let's go, people!" Slipping on his aviator sunglasses, he hops into the pilot's seat, the others hopping onboard and strapping in after him.

Sydney gets in last, and when it becomes apparent that there aren't enough seats, she parks herself on the floorboard, her back towards the front. Gripping the front seats on either side of her head in her hands, she shrugs at Spencer's wide eyes and says, "I have immense strength. I can hold myself here."

But Bethany turns to look at her from the front passenger seat and says, "You can't just sit in the floor! What if we start crashing and you lose your grip?!" "I just said I had immense strength." "What if you get distracted though? Come up here. You can sit in my lap."

But while the real Bethany is skinny, and would've definitely had enough room, the curvy Professor Oberon, didn't have enough space. And though Spencer would've offered, it was determined that sitting with him wouldn't be any better. Having her sit in his lap back there, nearer the open sides of the helicopter? Yeah, that wouldn't be any safer than if she were on the floor.

Finally, Alex grips her and says, "Come here."

Sydney finds herself sitting across his lap, her back to the window on his side, and her legs across him and feet slipping down into a narrow pocket of space between his leg and the control gear next to him. Looking up at her, sunglasses still on, he says, "Just remember that if I ask you to move your legs, you have to move em' fast." "Got it."

And if Sydney hadn't been aware that Bethany knew she had a crush on Alex before… she most certainly knew it now, judging from the way Bethany was smirking at both of them. As Alex starts the helicopter, the propellers swirling and the machine trembling a little as it began, Sydney wrapped on arm around the back of the seat, and her other one moved to rest against Alex's chest.

When her hand gripped his jacket tighter, he glanced over at her and whispered, "Everything's gonna be good." She nods, and then simply says, "Just get us out of here, Captain." Grinning, he nods and says, "Yes, ma'am."

The takeoff was excellent, and they even managed to dodge most of the bullets and rockets that got launched at them as they climbed higher into the sky. But, of course, the one that did manage to hit them, also managed to hit something vital.

As the helicopter began plummeting back down towards the ground, Sydney shifted her weight, prepared to launch herself into the back so she could grab the others and begin tossing them out of the crashing machine. But when she made to move, Alex briefly gripped her hip in one hand and tugged her back into place. Shaking his head, he says, "Sit tight. I got this. I think. Everybody, hang on!" Sydney raises an eyebrow, and then braces herself as they bump into trees on their way into the canyon below.

But Alex was right. He had this. Something was still definitely broken. But they weren't dead yet. They spin in a few rapid circles on their way down, but Alex got control of the helicopter enough to send them hurrying on their way through the canyon. Of course… now they were actually in the canyon rather than over top of it. But they weren't dead yet, which was a very big plus to the situation.

Sydney glances back to see that everyone else is okay. Sighing in relief, she then glances towards the front and asks, "What's wrong?" Alex takes a minute to think about that, and then says, "Well… it won't go up." Sydney gives him a look and says, "No shit, Sherlock. How about you tell me why?"

His answering grin tells her that he'd purposefully stated the obvious to try and rile her up a bit. But before she can punch him in the shoulder, he answers, "The collective is busted." Spencer, from the back, asks, "What?" Alex points above them, towards the roof of the helicopter, and says, "The collective. It controls the plate up there, which tilts the rotors and controls the pitch." Martha shouts from the back, "English please!" "It's how we go up and down."

Sydney stares at him for a moment, and then laughs before saying, "And you said you weren't a good pilot." Alex grins at her, but when she starts moving again, he shoves her back into place and asks, "What are you doing?" "I'm going to fix it." "You can't move." "And why the hell not?" He gives her a look before returning his attention to the view in front of him. Then he explains, "You move, and I lose line of sight. I lose line of sight, and we all crash and die. So you, can't move until we land."

She stares at him again, and then curses under her breath before saying, "And now I hate flying." Alex can't help grinning, but then they all freeze when they hear the all too familiar beating of drums around them. Gritting her teeth, Sydney adds, "And I hate drums." Turning towards the back, she says to the others, "Look around! Figure out what the hell is making those drums beat again!"

It takes a minute, but finally Fridge has an answer. "Albino Rhinos. They're indigenous to Jumanji. They're huge, white, scary, and stupid! And they eat people!" Sighing, Sydney says, "Great. So if it comes down to it, I'll be tossing you people at the side of the canyon. Everyone better be ready to find a nice, firm grip."

The helicopter jerks a bit, and Sydney's arm slips from the back of the seat so it's wrapped around Alex's shoulders. He straightens them up a little bit, and then when Martha shouts for him to make the helicopter go up, he shouts back, "I can't go up!"

Sydney makes to move again, but freezes when Alex says, "Sydney, we will definitely die if you block my vision right now! Stay still!" "Then what the hell are we going to do?!"

Her head snaps up when Spencer says, "I'm gonna fix the helicopter." Shaking her head, Sydney says, "You could die." "So could you! But we have extra lives, so it'll be okay. Just… Alex, tell me what to do."

While Alex explains to him what needs to be done, Sydney takes a moment to realize that… they've forgotten that she was down to only having one life. Which… well, it was hard to keep track, honestly. Sydney was the one trying to catalog them more than anyone else. And considering her second death had been the more traumatic one… she could understand why they'd forgotten about the missile from earlier in the game.

She'd have to inform them that she was down to one life later. They only had three to work with, and that was important information to have when there was six of them still needing to get out of here.

For now though, she watches apprehensively as Spencer climbs out of the helicopter, and towards the roof to try and fix the mesh plate under the rotors.

It looked to be going rather well, until one of the rhinos knocked into the rear of the helicopter. Then Spencer's legs shot up from the side and were sent flailing wildly out beside the helicopter. Sydney's instant reaction was to shoot up and try and help get him back inside. But, once again, Alex shoved her back into place. Removing his sunglasses, he gives her a hard stare and says, "Stay still!" "Spencer's in trouble!" "He'll be in even more trouble if you make us crash and die! Now park it!"

Bethany and Martha would've laughed at the shocked look that took over Sydney's face… if the situation they were currently in wasn't so dire. In any case, Sydney kept herself still, relying on Martha to be the one to hold Spencer's legs steady while he tried to fix the mesh plate under the rotors.

He was just in time too. No sooner had Alex told him that they were running out of time, quickly approaching the dead-end wall of the canyon, then Spencer locked the control rod back into place, and with a tug on the steering rod, Alex had them climbing back into the air. Martha kept a tight grip on Spencer's legs to keep him from flailing around while he was still outside, and then helped him back into his seat next to her.

Once he's finally back in, he beams when Sydney says, "Spencer, you are the greatest thing ever! That was awesome!" Alex nods in agreement and says, "Great job, man!"

And while everyone else congratulates Spencer on the accomplishment, Alex jerks in surprise when he feels a sharp punch land on his shoulder. Looking up at Sydney, he says, "Ow! What was that for?" "That, was for not letting me help my little brother. Now, can I move?" "You know what? No. No, you cannot."

Her wide eyes meet his, and he nods, "Yes, that's right. Just sit still. We're fine now." And when she still tries to move, he tugs her back into place and asks, "Didn't you call me the Captain?" "I was joking." "Yeah, well, I'm still in charge of this contraption. And I'm telling you to sit still. All your squirming is distracting." "I'm not squirming!" "You are, literally, the squirmiest thing I've ever seen in my life."

He's grinning at her though, clearly teasing her now. And then he adds, "An adorably beautiful squirmy thing. But still squirmy."

Sydney is happy that he has to turn his eyes back to the front. What hair rests over her shoulder now, she can see turn a vibrant shade of violet from hearing his compliment. The others in the back, when Sydney lifts her eyes to see them, all grin at her. Even Spencer is grinning, and he winks before turning his attention back to Martha.

Of course, everyone stops smiling when they hear Fridge say, "Oops."

Sydney had kept her attention so focused on Spencer… that even she missed when Fridge leaned over and accidentally dropped the jewel out of the copter and into the canyon below. And she thinks about moving again, so she can go back and punch Fridge in the shoulder or something. But she'd rather not have her hair turn violet again… so she keeps still.

Honestly though, she thinks Bethany's enraged outburst of "WE NEED THE FREAKING JEWEL!" is berating enough.

Alex wheels the copter back around, knowing they need the jewel if they want to get out of here. Back in the canyon, he takes them over the rocks slowly, trying to keep an eye out for the jewel.

Finally, Bethany points, "There! I see it!" Sydney turns to look in that direction, then sighs, "In the middle of the circling horde of rhinos. That's not foreboding at all." Alex grins, but then nods in agreement with Martha's question when she asks, "What are they doing?" Spencer shrugs, "It's like they're protecting it or something."

Alex lowers the copter as low as he can without alerting the rhinos, and then asks, "Alright. How are we gonna do this?" No one really has an answer for that, though Fridge suggests that this is probably a Bravestone thing. Sydney glares at him for suggesting her brother be the one to go and get the jewel from the center of the circle of rhinos, and then she looks to Spencer and asks, "What if I distract them?"

Spencer shrugs and says, "You could sing, maybe."

Sticking with something simple, she attempts singing "Hallelujah" again. But, her voice apparently doesn't work on the animals. Cursing, she asks, "What now?" Spencer shrugs, trying to figure it out while Fridge suggests that maybe there is something in his backpack that could help Spencer get the jewel without dying. "Remember, I'm your valet. Whatever you need, I can get it for you. You just say the word."

Spencer's eyes are drawn to the double lines on Fridge's arm, a plan forming in his mind. Glancing to Sydney, who tilts her head curiously, he says, "Sorry Syd. I know you won't like this." She tilts her head further, but then her eyes widen when Spencer then says to Fridge, "And I'm sorry, buddy." And then he shoves Fridge out of the helicopter to the ground below.

It takes a minute… but yes, the rhinos see him. Stampeding towards him, they leave the jewel unprotected. Alex swoops in as low as he can so Spencer can jump out and get it. As soon as he's back inside, Sydney says, "You're right. I hate that plan. What the hell?!" "I know, I'm sorry. Alex, get ready to roll us to the side."

Jerking to try and look back at him, Alex asks, "What?!"

The familiar chime sounds from up in the sky, and as Spencer leans out to look up for Fridge, he explains, "When I tell you, roll ninety degrees to the right!" Alex is about to ask again, but stops when Sydney nods in understanding and says, "Just do it." He shrugs, but then waits until Spencer says, "Now!"

Sydney grips Alex tighter, trying to keep herself in place against him as they roll to the side. Fridge falls straight through from one side of the helicopter to the other, only stopping when Spencer reaches out and grabs hold of his wrist. And for a moment, no one moves.

Then Fridge shouts, "You pushed me out the helicopter, jackass!" Alex rights them so he's flying straight again, and then grins when Sydney says, "In his defense, no one would've had to get out at all, if you hadn't dropped the damn jewel in the first place. Suck it up, Fridge." Then she looks to her brother and says, "But I still hate that plan." "I know. Sorry."

Sydney then shrugs, and after turning to face forward again, she says, "So… someone please tell me we can land soon." Alex glances at her and asks, "What? You don't like your seat anymore?"

And everyone can't help laughing when Sydney's hair immediately turns violet again. Lord, help her.

* * *

When they finally land, a far and safe distance from the canyon, Bethany looks over at Alex and Sydney before hopping out. Smiling, she says, "You are a killer pilot, Alex." "Thanks."

Sydney jumps a bit when Alex then puts a hand against her back. Nudging her closer to him, he says, "Hold on. I don't want you falling out when I open the door." Nodding, she keeps a grip on him as he opens it, and then he carefully maneuvers them so they can both climb out of the cockpit.

Once on solid ground again, Sydney sighs and says, "On a side note, I have officially decided that I really do hate flying. Not that it has anything to do with you, Alex! You were great. But, I do think the rhinos kind of ruined it for me." Alex nods with a grin and says, "Yeah. I hear they can be a real bummer."

Sydney laughs, and then gasps when Alex suddenly wraps her up in hug. Lifting her off her feet, he spins her around and laughs before setting her back down again. Squeezing tightly, he sighs and says, "Thank you." "For what?" He leans back to look at her, "For convincing me to just try. This… this is…" He gestures out towards the world in general around them, and then says, "I never thought I'd get here. This is amazing!"

Sydney grins and asks, "Fly?" Drawing his eyes back down to her, Alex tilts his head with a grin and says, "No. No… that word is reserved for you."

She's thankful for the distraction of her friends laughing nearby. Otherwise, her hair would've definitely changed colors again. Alex still grins at her though, and then turns to look at the rest of them. Shaking his head in amazement, he says, "You guys… I've been trying to get across this canyon for, like, twenty years."

Sydney blinks at that and asks aloud, "Twenty years?" Spencer nods, "Yeah… he's Alex Vreeke." Snapping her gaze back to Alex, Sydney says, "Oh! Well that… that explains a lot, actually." He grins, and then says, "Anyway… do you guys even realize how huge this is?! I mean… this is…"

He swats at the buzzing sound in his ear, squishing the mosquito against his neck, without even really thinking. Then he freezes, feels the edges of his vision going black, and looks over at Sydney one more time before saying weakly, "Mosquito."

His weakness. Shit.

As he drops down to the ground, Sydney races forward shouting, "ALEX!" She manages to catch his head before he hits the ground, and then shakes him to try and get a response. But she gets nothing. He's out cold. Smacking his face a little, trying to wake him up, she says, "No. No, no, no, no… Alex, come on. Alex, talk to me." Bethany moves to his other side to try and help, and Martha grips at his left arm to try and see the bar signifying his last life.

Gasping, she says, "Look." Sydney lifts her gaze, and then follows Martha's finger to where she's pointing. And sure enough, Alex's last bar of life is slowly fading away. He was dying.

Shaking her head, Sydney says, "No. No, he can't die. We are almost there." She lays his head down on the ground, and then runs a hand through her now white hair.

Two lives to spare. That is what they had. Both Spencer and Martha still had an extra one. But with the six of them… if they gave up one of those remaining two… Sydney just knows that there is no way they'll all survive the next level coming. If they're left with only one spare life between the six of them… someone is going to die.

No... not between all six of them. Between five of them. Someone was already dying. It's just a matter of who.

Nodding to herself, figuring that anything is worth a shot at this point, Sydney puts her hands over Alex's chest and starts compressions. Bethany looks up at her and asks, "What are you doing?" Between the pumps of her arms, Sydney says, "He's not breathing. We need him to breathe. I'm doing CPR."

Once she does that, she tilts his head back to clear his airway, pinches his nose shut, and then leans down to breathe for him. Full lip-lock, she breathes in once, leans her ear down to see if he's breathing, and then breathes in to him again. Then she repeats the chest compressions, and does it again.

She was about to breathe for him again, when Martha said, "Stop!" Sydney looks up and asks, "What?" Martha points to Alex's last bar, and says, "It's coming back. I think… I think you're giving him a life." Nodding, Sydney says, "I'm good with that." Bethany grips her shoulder and says, "But… Sydney, what if you need…" Looking up at both girls with stern eyes, Sydney says, "I promised him that I would get him home. I promised I wouldn't leave him behind. And I'll be damned if some stupid mosquito is going to make me break my promise."

Leaning back down, she breathes for him again, then does the chest compressions again, and then goes back to breathe for him one more time.

As soon as he gasps in a breath on his own, his body shifting and coming back to life, Sydney rises to her feet and steps to the side. While the others rejoice at seeing Alex opening his eyes again, Sydney cradles her left arm to her chest for a moment, before holding it out from her to glance down and see.

Sure enough, though Alex's bar had returned and was solidifying again, Sydney's last life was now quickly fading.

Spencer pulled Alex to his feet, steadying him as he wavered a little. Looking around in confusion, Alex asks, "What happened?" Martha beams at him and says, "Sydney gave you one of her lives."

The smile on his face couldn't have gotten any bigger, but as he turns to try and thank her, they all freeze when Bethany says, "Guys… something's wrong."

They follow her gaze, which is trained on Sydney, who faces away from them. And her hair is no longer white… and it isn't black either.

Bethany stares for a moment at the mixture of blue and light gray. Pointing she says, "Well… blue means she's sad. But light gray…" Spencer takes a step closer to his sister and asks, "What, Bethany? What's your first thought?" Bethany shrugs and says, "Melancholy? Maybe?"

Frowning in confusion, Spencer asks, "Syd? What…"

She turns around slowly to look at him, and then glances at the rest of them. A lone tear falls from her eye and down her cheek. Swallowing thickly, she looks to her brother again. "I'm sorry, Spence." He tilts his head in confusion, and his frown deepens when she says, "You can do this. Finish the game. Get them out of here." "Syd… what are you talking about? We…"

She glances at Alex, and then lowers her left arm away from her chest. Bethany gasps, and both of Martha's hands shoot up to cover her mouth. Fridge's hands fly to his head as he says, "Oh, no."

Alex… can't respond at all. He glances down at his arm, where his bar is completing filling out. Then he glances back at Sydney's arm, where nothing but a small, thin line remains.

Giving her brother as firm a look as she can, Sydney says, "Make it home, Spencer. Get them all home."

And before anyone can say anything else, Sydney's body implodes in on itself. And she's gone.

* * *

And that's Chapter 8! Dun, dun, dun... Chapter 9 will follow shortly, don't worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 9

Spencer felt like he couldn't breathe. And he wasn't the only one. Martha was sitting next to him on the boulder he'd collapsed on. Big and strong as his character was in this game, his legs had suddenly started shaking, and refused to support him anymore.

For her part, Martha just kept shaking her head, tears in her eyes. Softly, she asks, "Why wouldn't she just let one of us save him?"

For a long time, no one answers. But then Spencer finally takes in a deep breath and says, "Because she knew we'd need both spare lives to survive the final level."

A sob escapes Bethany's throat from where she sits on the ground nearby. She hadn't even tried to make it a rock to sit on. She just dropped straight down and burst into tears. Fridge's hands were still on his head, and while everyone else seemed to be frozen or unable to move, he couldn't stop moving. He kept pacing back and forth, hands running over his head, as though trying to understand what the hell had just happened.

But they all knew what had happened. Sydney was gone. She'd used up her last life… and now she was just… gone.

Alex, for his part, hadn't moved an inch. He was standing in the exact same place, his eyes trained to the exact spot that Sydney had been standing before she'd disappeared from right in front of them. He couldn't move, not even to sit down. He couldn't breathe. And he had yet to drop his left arm from where he held it to his chest. His left arm which, because of Sydney's sacrifice, still showed that he had one life left in this game.

He'd been stuck here for twenty years. All he'd ever wanted was to get out and go back home. And now… now all he wanted was to hit reset. To go back and try to replay the game so that, somehow, Sydney wouldn't die.

In all his time spent here… he'd never felt so helpless.

Spencer doesn't want to… but he knows they can't stay here forever. His sister had ordered him, with her final breath, to make it out, and to get everybody back home. So he pushes himself to his feet, and is about to tell everyone that they needed to head out.

That's when the blue box that belonged to Sydney's character; tallying up her points, her strengths, and her weaknesses; appears in the open space before them. Looking up at it, Spencer lets out a humorless laugh before saying, "Look. She… she was still kicking all of our asses with the points."

It was true. With the last level they played being worth 15,000 points, Spencer had 43,000 for himself. He'd garnered an additional 1,000 for saving everyone and fixing the helicopter. But he'd also been deducted 1,000 for purposefully shoving Fridge out of the helicopter and using up one of his lives. Fridge had 34,000 points. There was the 1,000 deduction that apparently applied to everyone else for when Spencer had to save them all by repairing the helicopter. But he'd also earned back that 1,000 by being the sacrifice to the rhinos so they could get the jewel back.

He honestly wonders why he wasn't deducted anything for dropping the jewel in the first place… but he decides he'd rather not question that.

Martha is at 35,000 points, and Bethany still comes in last with 29,000. Alex is close behind Spencer with 41,000 points. And it's his scores that are actually the most interesting. Yes, he'd lost 1,000, same as everybody, for Spencer having to fix the copter and save them all from crashing in the canyon. But, he'd also lost 1,000 for needing Sydney's encouragement to fly the copter in the first place.

And he'd lost another 2,000… because Sydney had given him her final life so he wouldn't die.

And yes… Sydney had the most. Before she'd died, her final score count was 52,000 points.

Bethany, tears streaming down her face still, gasps in a breath and says, "Why do we need to see this? Is the game really that cruel?" The others shrug, not entirely sure why the game is showing them Sydney's box of information.

Fridge then glances to the side, doing a double take when he sees a tiny arrow on the left side of the box. Pointing, he asks, "Do we all have an extra side bar?" They all look at what he's talking about, and when they don't see the same arrow on their own boxes, Spencer reaches out hesitantly, and presses the arrow on his sister's box.

The extra slide moves to be the main screen, and Spencer freezes for a moment before reading aloud, "Bonus Strengths?"

All of their heads snap up at that, and Martha asks, "What does that mean? She's… she's gone. How can she still be getting…" But Spencer shakes his head, showing he has no idea. Then he reads aloud, "It says, 'True Sacrifice Clause: If the wild card uses their final life in an act of true sacrifice, an additional 25,000 point-bonus, will be awarded this player. If, after the bonus is added, there are enough points for the purchase of a bonus life, they will be returned to the game'."

Standing to her feet, Bethany asks, "Bonus life? That… that's a thing? Well, how much do they cost?! How do we…" Spencer throws up his hands, "I don't know! Alex… have you ever…" But Alex shakes his head, "I didn't even know there were bonus lives before this."

With the 25,000 additional points added to her score, Sydney's final total maxes out at 77,000 points. The screen then shifts to show a picture of a single bar resting on the screen. A life bar. And when the price comes into view, Martha and Bethany gasp while Spencer stares and finally allows himself to feel a tiny glimmer of hope.

The price for a bonus life… is 75,000 points. And Sydney didn't just have that… she'd exceeded it.

The box quickly shifts back to the main screen of strengths, weaknesses, and points. The tally rises so it shows her score of 77,000, and then the numbers rapidly decrease and dwindle with the purchase of the bonus life. Now all that remains is 2,000 points.

The box then begins blinking rapidly in front of them, and then it vanishes altogether. And for a moment, no one moves. None of them even dare to breathe.

And then the chime goes off in the sky above them. A hole opens up amongst the clouds.

And down drops Sydney, falling thousands of feet from the sky, until she lands with a thump in the exact same spot she'd been standing in when she disappeared.

This wasn't like all the other times though. The other times, she'd come back down and had been able to immediately stand and function perfectly again. But this time… this time Sydney staggered trying to get to her feet. She finally just gave up and dropped to her knees.

Then she groaned and put a hand to her head before saying, "Fuck. That hurts." Opening her eyes wearily, looking up at her friends, a confused look takes over her face. They're all still there… and she's pretty sure she used her last life saving Alex.

Scratch that, she knows she used her last life saving Alex. She'd been keeping track of these things, and she knows she was right on that point. So… what in the hell was she doing back here?

Sydney looks down at her left arm, finding one solid bar still resting there, clearly signifying that she had one life left in the game. But where in the hell had it come from?

Finally, when trying to figure it out herself proves to simply add to her terrible migraine, she looks up at the rest of them and asks, "What the hell just happened?"

Rather than answer her though, Spencer sprints forward, picks her up off the ground, and squeezes her in a hug so tight that she winces. And if the rest of her didn't ache so much, she would've let him hold her as long as he wanted. But she did ache. Like… everything ached, so she cringed before saying, "Ow, ow, ow! Spence… I'm sorry, you have to let go."

Hearing her pained voice, he loosens his grip and sets her back on her feet. Which, since her legs are still shaky, nearly sends her falling back to the ground again.

Alex moves in behind her, arm bracing behind her and wrapping around to help support her weight. He holds her right hand in his while keeping her upright, and when she cringes again and reaches for her head, he looks to Fridge and says, "See if you have anything in there for a headache or something."

To everyone's amazement, he actually does. He holds out a bottle of Advil, and Bethany hands over her canteen of water so Sydney can down a couple of the pills.

Sighing after a moment, Sydney then tilts her head back to look at Alex. He smiles down at her, and then it widens when she asks, "You aren't going to die now are you? Because if you are, this headache is so not worth it."

This time, Sydney is the one punched in the shoulder by Spencer. She winces, but laughs at the same time while saying, "Ow! And what was that for?" Spencer can't help smiling, so happy that his sister is back with them. But his voice is stern when he says, "For dying on me. Don't you ever do that again."

Sydney shrugs and says, "I'll do my best." Martha then moves up to her side and asks, "What were you even thinking?! Spencer or I could've saved him." "You need the lives. And, in case you haven't noticed, I apparently have a bit of a complex, where I can't leave people behind. That's what I was thinking."

The others finally laugh, so much relief encompassing them now that they have her back. And when she asks again for an explanation, they explain how she'd earned enough points for a bonus life.

Spencer then suggests making their way down the hill and towards the river. They needed more water for the rest of the journey, and Sydney needed a place to rest that was out of the sun.

She tries to stand on her own two feet again, but can feel her knees shaking with every step she tries to take. She was honestly about to fall down again, when an arm slipped behind her back. Glancing over at Alex, Sydney says, "Hey. Good to see you're alive." He raises an eyebrow and says, "Yeah. Same."

He draws her arm to wrap around his shoulders, and then scoops her legs out from under her. "Alex, I can…" "You sacrificed your last life to save mine. Shut up and let me carry you."

He smiles when she drops her head onto his shoulder. She was too tired to try and argue with him further. And besides, he felt nice.

And she can't help smiling when Alex shakes his head and mutters, "So incredibly fly."

* * *

Sydney gets that they're glad she's back. She gets that they want to keep an eye on her and make sure she fully recovers before they start heading out again. But… she needed a minute to herself.

Walking away from where they'd decided to rest for a while, she makes her way towards the sound of the river, where she intends to splash some water over her face. That's where she finds Alex and Bethany, sitting by the edge of the stream, talking.

A tiny bit of blue makes its way into Sydney's hair, along with a strip of green. She couldn't help it. In real life Bethany was the hottest thing guys had ever laid eyes on. And when they finally did get back, Alex was sure to see that as well. And just because she'd saved his life… Sydney knows she doesn't have the right to expect anything else from him. Gratitude, absolutely, which he had shown in abundance ever since she'd returned. Aside from the walking she was doing now, he hadn't let her carry herself an inch. She'd wanted to move to another seat on the other side of the camp, and he'd picked her up and carried her over there too, even though it was only a few feet away, and she could've managed it.

Anyway, she's about to leave, when Alex says, "Sorry. I don't mean to lay my problems on you." Bethany shrugs and says, "No, I get it. I mean… sometimes it's easy to get so focused on your own stuff that… you forget other people have problems too." Alex nods, and then says in an impressed tone, "That's really deep."

Bethany smiles and says, "Thanks! I feel like, ever since I lost my phone, my other senses have kind of heightened." Alex stares at her for a moment, and then asks in a baffled tone, "Does 'phone' mean something different in the future?" Bethany laughs at that, and then watches as he stands up to skip another rock. Then she sighs and says, "Of course… I think Sydney may have the exact opposite problem."

Sydney tilts her own head in confusion, and then hides behind a tree so she's not seen when Alex turns back around.

He narrows his eyes at the tiny bit of movement he just saw in the woods behind Bethany, but then asks anyway, "What do you mean?" She sighs again and says, "I've been going over it in my head a lot since she got back. And I mean… the girl has not stopped to really focus on herself, at all. Not even once. I mean… I did get her to open up earlier about why she's such a loner in school. Turns out, that's not even her own fault. But… aside from that, everything she does… every thought she seems to have… it revolves around the rest of us."

Gesturing to Alex, she says, "I mean, look at you. I know you were out while she was doing CPR, and we literally just met you. But Sydney didn't hesitate, not even for a second. She just started trying to save you. And when she realized she was giving you her last life… she wasn't scared. If anything, she just became more determined." Bethany shakes her head and says, "She is, literally, the greatest thing I've ever seen. But this game… it was very clever in the weaknesses it pointed out in her."

Alex tilts his head curiously, so Bethany explains, "She never leaves anyone behind. She doesn't lie. Hell, the game straight up told us that, because we would always be the first targets, it would be a weakness for her." Shaking her head again, she says, "The game knew exactly what weaknesses to point out, because to the rest of us, they don't seem like weaknesses. Those things are great, for all of us."

And she nods in agreement when Alex finishes for her, "They're just not great for her." "Exactly!"

Sydney leans back against the tree she's hiding behind, but tilts her own head in curiosity when Alex asks, "Do you think if she knew how much it would hurt everyone, that she'd try harder to make sure she didn't die?" Bethany shrugs, "What do you mean?"

Sydney's not certain, but she thinks Alex's voice starts getting a little louder as he says, "I mean… you saw all of us afterwards. None of you could function. I've known her for all of a few hours, and I felt like I couldn't even breathe when she disappeared. Do you think if she knew just how much all of us cared; that she'd work a little harder on finding a way to not give up her last life?"

Bethany ponders that a moment, and then says, "Yeah, probably. I mean, she'd totally still die for us if it came down to it. But if she knew just how much it hurt… she'd never try to hurt us if she could find a way around it."

Sydney takes a moment to reflect on that for herself… and then can't help but agree. She wanted them to live and to make it home. And yes, she would die for them. But… she never meant to wound them so deeply that they couldn't even function.

She'd known what she was fighting for. From the very beginning of this game, she knew. And that was to get her brother and her new friends home. But they were fighting too, and they were fighting just as hard to make sure she came home with them as well.

So yeah. She should maybe try a little harder not to die again. Because now she only has 2,000 points, so dying at this point, would really suck.

And then she nearly jumps out of her skin when Alex's voice, now directly beside her ear, whispers, "What do you think Sydney? Care to add anything to the conversation? Do you think you can manage not to die on me again?"

Her hair shoots to the color of violet in an instant, and she ducks her head when Alex moves around so he's in front of her. But he's having none of that. Adorable or not. Beautiful or not. And embarrassed or not… he wants an answer to that question. His fingers slip under her chin, gripping gently as he lifts her head so she has to meet his gaze.

The smallest of grins rests on his lips, but he doesn't smile just yet. Narrowing his eyes at her, he says, "Do not die on us again. Alright? Do not die on me."

Sydney nods her head slowly after a moment, but he still won't let her look away. Grinning a bit more, he says, "I want words, Sydney. Promise me. Out loud." Her cheeks tinge to start matching the color of her hair, and for a moment, she can't understand why it's taking herself so long to get out the words.

Then Alex raises an eyebrow and says, "Breathe, Sydney."

Right. Because that's kind of essential if she wanted to answer him. Or, you know… live. She nods again, and then manages out, "I promise." Smiling, Alex says, "So fly."

Sydney laughs softly in response to that phrase, and then jumps again when Bethany calls out, "Alex? Where'd you go?"

He leans back from where he'd been standing directly in front of Sydney, practically pinning her to the tree. He lowers his hand from her chin, resting it on her shoulder before letting it slide down the rest of her arm.

Sydney wonders if it would be possible to just shave all of her hair off while in the game. Was that an option? Could it be a thing?

Alex runs his hand down until he gets to her hand. Then he takes hold of it gently, and pulls her off the tree so she's no longer hiding.

Bethany, for her part, ignores Sydney's hair color right now, or the fact that she was apparently hiding. Gasping, she says, "Sydney! Oh, girl! You need to go back and sit down! You should be resting! We can…" Sydney sighs, her hair finally beginning to slip back to black. Then she says, "I'm fine, Bethany. Really, I am. I just… needed to move around a little bit."

Bethany gives her a look, but then relaxes when Alex says, "She's alright, Bethany. I'll keep an eye on her."

And now Bethany smirks before she hurriedly dashes back to camp, eager to leave the two of them alone.

Sydney watches after her with a raised eyebrow, but then turns back to Alex in surprise when he asks, "You know how to skip rocks?" "Um… no." "Interesting. Come on."

He finds some more smooth stones, and then shows her how, and watches as she tries and fails. Then he grins as a tiny hint of red enters her hair as she tries again. When she finally manages to skip the rock twice across the water, she points and says, "Ha! Did it!"

Alex chuckles, and then laughs openly when Sydney's hair turns violet again as she says, "Well, sort of. Kind of. I… um… anyways. Nothing to get all that excited about."

She gasps when Alex's arms wrap around her waist from behind. Warm air rushes across her neck as he lets out a long breath, and then he says, "I agree. Nothing to get excited about. So… why are you so excited?"

As his nose traces lightly up the column of her throat, Sydney trembles and grips at his wrists. And he can't help smiling when, though she was clearly trying to make him let go, she didn't try using her immense strength to make it happen. Sighing against her, he says, "Please don't make me let go." She pauses in her already weak struggles, and then asks sincerely, "Why?" "Because I've been stuck in here, alone, for the past twenty years. And this… this feels really good right now."

So she lets him hold her, and her hair slowly shifts back to black as she relaxes in his embrace. And for a while, they just stand there, looking out over the water, nothing but the calmer sounds of nature breaking the silence around them.

Finally, Alex sighs and says, "Tell me what you look like in real life." Blinking, Sydney asks, "What?" "I want to know what you look like. Who knows where this thing might actually spit me out at when we make it back. I might end up with the rest of you. I might somehow end up back in my own room. And if that happens… I want to be able to find you."

Sydney gulps after a moment, and then says, "Well… I mean… I was the blank slate. So… the game kind of just put me in here as I am. So… I mean, this is me. Well, minus the hair that changes color all the time." Alex chuckles, and then sighs and says, "So fly." Sydney grins, and then asks, "What about you? What do you look like in real life?"

Nodding against her, he says, "Well… believe it or not, I actually look like this too." Sydney blinks in surprise again, and then asks, "How?" "Well… and I used to think it was after a few weeks, but I guess it must've been after a few years. Anyway, after I spent so much time in the game… my appearance just started changing."

He lets her go now so she can turn around and look at him. Shrugging, he says, "I started out looking older than this. Longer hair too, if you can imagine that. But, after a long time… I guess the game just started letting me look like myself again? Anyways, first my hair went back to being short, like this, which is how I always wore it. Then my face went back to normal. And I used to have a huge beard, but that thankfully vanished and… well, now I'm me."

Sydney looks him up and down, and then says, "Well… how about that?" Alex chuckles, and then skips another rock before holding out a hand for her. "Come on. We should get back." She nods, and then takes his hand so they can walk back through the forest together.

When he stops after a moment though, Sydney looks back at him and asks, "What?" He just stares at her for a moment, and then reaches out for a strand of her hair. He pulls it up to show her the light gray and dark blue colors, and then says aloud, "Sad and melancholy. Now… why would you feel that way?"

Hints of violet work into her hair too, and Sydney huffs before saying, "I don't want…" "No. No, you don't get to do that." "Just because my stupid hair decides to tell you how I'm feeling, doesn't mean I have to explain it. I…" She tries to walk away and let him go, but he's right behind her. Catching her arm and spinning her around, she gasps when her back suddenly ends up against another tree.

Pinning her there, one hand on her waist while his other arm rests above her head, Alex tilts his head at her, trying to decipher what was going on without asking again. She ducks her head, but stills completely when Alex says, "You didn't come down to join Bethany and me at the riverside."

He feels her freeze and tense beneath him, so he continues, "And that wasn't because you were trying to spy. No… no you probably only did that because you heard us start talking about you. When did you first see us?" Sydney shakes her head, but Alex gently demands, "Answer me, Sydney. When…" "I don't know. Okay? I mean… Bethany was asking about you being here twenty years, and you two were talking, and it looked like you were having a bonding moment."

And now a hint of green touches her hair. Alex tilts his head at that, but then his eyes widen before he says to himself, "Jealousy." Sydney freezes again, and then shoves against his chest while muttering, "I'm going back to camp."

This time she did use some of her strength, so Alex had no choice but to back up several steps, else he would've risked falling on his ass. But before she could get away, he caught her again, and pinned her against another tree.

The tiny smirk on his lips is infuriating, and Sydney has half a mind to punch him in his all-to-handsome face. But before she can, he says, "I've told you that you are the fly-est girl I've ever seen. I let you sit in my lap while I flew a helicopter. I refused to let you get up at all. And yes, that was so I didn't crash, but it was also a little selfish on my part. I carried you all the way here."

He gestures to her hair and says with a grin, "I am purposefully trying to make your hair turn pink as often as I can. And you think you need to be jealous of Bethany?" Sydney pauses for a moment, and then asks, "On… purpose?" Alex just chuckles, "Why are you jealous?" "Because she's beautiful."

When he gives her a confused look, Sydney rolls her eyes, "I mean… in real life, she's gorgeous. Fridge wasn't kidding. In real life, you'd want to hit that." But Alex shakes his head, and the gray, blue and green all leave her hair as he whispers hotly in her ear, "I'd rather get jiggy with the girl standing in front of me."

She needs to find a razor. She's going to shave her head.

Alex smirks against her ear, and then very lightly kisses the top of it before saying, "I don't care what she, you, or anybody else actually looks like in real life. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, inside and out. So… stop being ridiculous." "Hey! I'm not…"

But as soon as she lifts her head enough to look at him, he dives in and cuts off her chance to speak. He doesn't give her time to argue or protest either. His lips land firmly on hers, tilting his head for a deeper kiss. His right hand lands on her side, squeezing gently while pulling her off the tree and towards his body. His left hand cups her neck and jaw, tilting her head back where he wants it so he can continue kissing her deeply.

Sydney's hands, which had landed against his chest, simply clutch his jacket tighter at first. But as his tongue slips past her parted lips, she moans and slides them up to wrap around behind his head. Alex loses his grip on her head in the process, but he couldn't care less. Rather, he takes advantage of it and slips both hands down to her thighs.

She gasps when he picks her up, hooking her legs around so they lock around his hips. Then he presses her back into the tree again, his hands squeezing her thighs, and a smile coming to his lips when he feels Sydney tremble around him.

Air is finally the thing that separates them, and even then, Alex trails his lips down her throat, never breaking contact with her skin. She gasps and shivers when he reaches the point at the back of her jaw, the hand in his hair clenching at the sensation it sends through her. She hadn't been aware she possessed such a sensitive point… but she was acutely aware of it now.

And Alex is relentless. Soon as he finds it, he attacks that spot as though it personally offended him. Sydney can't stop shaking. Eventually, she pleads, "Alex… Alex, stop…" But her hands make no move to try and push him away. If anything, her grip contradicts her words, and seems to be trying to pull him in as close as possible so he never stops.

His tongue flicks against that spot, twirling briefly there, and then he nibbles against her skin before latching on and suckling the skin there in earnest. Sydney is beside herself, wanting more and also knowing they needed to quit at the same time.

It didn't end up being either of them that brought it to an end. And even after hearing a throat clear from nearby, Alex refused to release Sydney's thighs, so she had no choice but to remain wrapped around him. Lifting his head slowly, he turns to see Bethany standing there.

Smirking like crazy, she says, "We found the Jaguar statue. Let's get out of here so we can go home. And Sydney?" She turns her head just enough to see Bethany, and can't help blushing again when Bethany says, "Just FYI, that deep, sunset orange color that your hair turns when he's kissing you… that is a beautiful color on you."

It vanishes and turns to violet immediately, but Alex still just grins and nods in agreement. Then he finally drops her legs from around him, gently setting her back on her feet.

He gives her one more firm kiss before she can protest, and then he brushes some of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Nodding, he says, "Let's go home."

Sydney nods in return, and can't stop her hair from turning back to orange when, though the others pick on them as soon as they get back, Alex never once lets go of her hand.

* * *

Chapter 9! Only two more to go guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Chapter 10

When Spencer finally determined that he would try to climb through the trees to make it to the Jaguar statue, Sydney did not like that plan. Yes, climbing was one of his strengths… but it sent Spencer fending for himself, and left the rest of them standing here uselessly, just waiting on him to finish the game for them. So far, none of the assignments and levels they'd completed, could ever be done alone. Why should the last one be any different?

And when Spencer fell out of the trees and got slaughtered by the jaguars… or the defenders of Jumanji… Sydney grit her teeth and said, "I told you. This was a terrible idea." Alex taps her shoulder and says, "Yep. And I agreed with you. So could you please stop trying to break my hand?"

She relaxes her right hand's grip, temporarily forgetting that she was still holding his. Shrugging, she says, "Sorry." He just smiles understandingly, and then they all look up as the chime sounds, and Spencer comes falling back out of the sky.

When he runs up to them, nodding that he's okay, he gives Sydney a look when she says, "I told you it was a terrible plan." "Yes, yes, I'm aware." Bethany says, "Okay, so we need, like, a new plan. Spencer? Any ideas?"

Silence for a moment, and then Spencer points to Sydney and Fridge, and asks in a slightly higher pitched voice, "Can I speak with you guys… for a moment?" Sydney raises an eyebrow while Fridge asks in surprise, "What… now?" Alex gives Sydney's hand a squeeze, but when she meets his curious gaze, she shrugs and says, "Your guess is as good as mine."

As she joins Spencer and Fridge over by the elephant statue, she asks, "So… what's up?" Fridge, watching Spencer run hands over his head, whispers to Sydney, "He says he can't do this." Sydney nods, but then simply asks, "Why?"

Spencer turns to her and asks, "Are you serious?! I'm down to one life! And who am I kidding? I'm not actually some great adventurer or archaeologist. I'm not, actually, brave." Fridge immediately comes back with, "Spencer, I just saw you hanging out of a helicopter." "When I had two lives left! It was easier then. Now I only have one. And what… what if something goes wrong? I mean… it's a lot harder to be brave… when you only have one life."

Sydney tilts her head, but then simply points to Fridge when he says, "Spence… we always only have one life, man. Okay? I mean… that's all we get. That's how it works. The question is… how are you going to live it? Okay? Which guy are you gonna decide to be?"

And then Sydney laughs when Fridge blurts out, "Did I just quote our principal?! What the hell is this game doing to me? I gotta get out of here!"

Spencer is smiling a little bit again, and then he turns to Sydney. "What… what do you think, Syd?" She shrugs, but then says seriously, "I think we've come this far, and we can't stop now. And I think we can do this… if we do it together." Nodding, Spencer then asks, "You're not planning on dying on me again, are you?"

Sydney shakes her head, but when Spencer still looks unsure, she asks, "How do you want to live Spencer?" "I want to get out of Jumanji. I want all of us to get out of Jumanji. Including you. What… what if something happens again? What if… what if all of this was just a waste?"

Sydney puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "I can't promise that something else won't happen, Spencer. And I can't promise that I won't die… because I'm not built that way. Spencer, I would die for you. I would die for all of you. That's the person that I am, and that's who I want to be. And I'm not ashamed of that."

Smiling gently, she says, "Now… I'd rather not die. And seeing as it apparently sends the rest of you spiraling into a swift depression, I think we can all agree that it would be better if I didn't." Spencer gives her a look, but can't help grinning. Sydney grins back, but then says, "But that's how I chose to live, Spencer. That's the life that I want to have. To care about the people around me so completely, that I would give my life up for them. And that… Spencer, that'll never be a waste to me. If we win and I get to live to be old and gray, or if something else happens and I still end up dying in this game..."

She shakes her head with a smile and says, "That's not a waste in my opinion. That's a life well lived… because I lived it loving you, all of you, with everything I have in me. And I got to live it knowing that I'm loved that way in return."

Spencer stares at her for a moment, and then says softly, "That's deep, Syd." "Yeah, I know. And you know it's true. I can't lie, remember?" He grins at that, and then they both turn to Fridge, who is wiping a tear from his eye. Syd reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, and then says, "We can do this, guys. We just have to do it together. And… if I remember correctly, we do still have the star-quarterback in our group."

Fridge looks up at her, and then grins when she says, "So… what's the play, Captain?"

* * *

Van Pelt was holding onto Bethany tightly, the gun pressing harshly against her temple. Growling almost, his jaguars slowly creeping towards the others at his command, he says, "Give me the jewel!" Spencer shakes his head, "I can't give you the jewel."

And as Van Pelt counts down from five, cocking the pistol when he gets to the number one, Spencer shouts, "Because I don't have it!"

And at that moment, Fridge emerges from the forest… riding on top of an actual elephant. Holding the jewel high above his head, he says, "Zoology Bitch!"

Van Pelt growls and then looks down to his jaguar friends, sending them up to attack the elephant and Fridge. And though Fridge gets thrown back and drops the jewel in the snake pit, he still manages to shout, "Sydney!"

" _Well I've heard there was a secret chord. That David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you?"_

And it didn't matter that Van Pelt was the most powerful villain in the game… Jumanji had still given Sydney the ability to hypnotize _all_ of her enemies with the power of her voice. The gun left Bethany's temple, and he turned towards the other side of the forest, where the sound was echoing and coming through the trees. Even the jaguars, since they were under Van Pelt's control, turned towards the sound, and they all started heading in that direction.

Sliding off the elephant, Fridge shouts, "We have approximately two minutes before the song ends, and the jewel needs to be in the eye of the statue before then! Let's go!" Martha nods and says to Spencer, "Get up there, and I'll get the jewel to you." "Martha…" "Trust me. I'll get it to you. Go!" So Spencer cranks up the bike again, and begins racing to the top of the statue as fast as he can.

Still not fast enough though. Martha has just managed to grab the jewel from the middle of the snake pit, when she pauses and says, "Guys… the song's stopped." Alex, Fridge, and Bethany all look at each other worriedly. Where the hell was Sydney?

Van Pelt was standing in the middle of the jungle, his jaguars surrounding him. And it was confusing… because he couldn't figure out what irritated him more. The fact that he couldn't find this person who had been singing, or the fact that she had the audacity to not actually finish the song.

From higher up in the trees, Sydney had gone silent the minute she heard Van Pelt racing towards her hiding spot. He'd gotten to her faster than they'd anticipated. Now, he and his pets were standing directly below her.

She didn't move. She didn't breathe. She just held tightly to the branch she was wrapped around, and prayed that by the time this guy figured out where she was, Spencer would already have the jewel back in place.

Sydney hears a chime over head in the distance, and knows that it means Martha must've used her last life and was being returned to the game. Unfortunately, it also had Van Pelt pausing in his perusal of the forest floor below. And as his head finally begins to lean back, Van Pelt preparing to look up into the trees, Sydney hears a great deal of shouting in the distance. But she can't make out what it is that her friends are saying.

Van Pelt's dead eyes find her just a second after that, and he grins while gesturing out to his sides with both hands. Four jaguars, two to each side, begin attempting to scale the trees so they can come after her. And the ones still on the ground below begin circling and licking their teeth, prepared to make a meal of her if she should attempt to fall down and escape that way.

She was out of options, out of time… and out of lives. Sydney glanced to her left and right in both directions, but there was no other escape route from up here. It seemed rather hopeless.

Then she jerks her head to the left, and gapes at the giant elephant that charges into the center of the scene. He scares away the majority of the jaguars, and swats at Van Pelt with his trunk, sending him flying into the trees.

And Sydney can't help laughing when Fridge looks up at her from the back of the elephant and shouts, "Come on, girl! We got to go!" She drops down to the elephant's back, and then clings to Fridge as they take off back towards the statue.

As soon as they reach the others, Bethany shouts, "You have to call out its name! You two, hurry up!"

And together, Fridge and Sydney shout, "JUMANJI!"

An enormous burst of energy, much like the one that sucked them into the game in the first place, erupts and expands to encase the entire land that is Jumanji. And though Van Pelt had been running towards them again, his jaguars at his back, he screamed in dismay when the energy burst reached him and…

Well, the man broke down and apparently turned into a horde of rats. Seriously. Rats.

Disgusting.

After that, everything that had once been completely covered over in darkness, seemed to be bathed in a warm and welcoming light. Sydney jumps in surprise when the elephant reaches back with his trunk and wraps around her waist. Fridge just pats her leg though and says, "It's all good. And make sure you say thank you to Horace."

Sydney laughs and then bows to the elephant in gratitude before she's swept up in Alex's arms. Spinning her around, laughing joyously, he says, "We won! We actually did it!" "Yes we did!"

He puts her back down on her feet, brushes the hair out of her face, and is two seconds away from kissing her… when they hear the honking of a car horn nearby. Turning to look, Sydney asks, "Nigel?" Fridge joins her on the ground and says, "I ask again. He couldn't just give us a ride to the damn statue?"

They all laugh at him, and then Nigel hops out and says, "Well done, intrepid adventurers! You lifted the curse! All of Jumanji thanks you." Everyone smiles happily at each other, and then look to Nigel again when he says, "You're work here is done. So, sadly, this is where we part."

Sydney raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, I think you're the only one upset about this, Nigel." Alex chuckles, and then looks over when Nigel says, "Seaplane McDonough, let me shake your hand."

He reaches out to take it… but then pauses at the last second. Turning back to Sydney, he quickly cups her face in his hands, and draws her in for a kiss.

When he pulls back, he smiles at the glazed over look in her eyes and the orange color of her hair. Brushing his thumb over her cheek, he says, "Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing… come find me." Sydney nods in response, and then watches as he takes Nigel's hand.

His body, like theirs had when they'd first been sucked into the game, dematerializes right before their eyes, and then all the particles zip up to the Jaguar's eye, where they vanish… presumably, being sent back out of the game.

And one by one, they each take Nigel's hand, and get sent back out of the game. Sydney, never able to leave anyone behind, going last. As Nigel takes her hand, he says, "Sydney. Our very first wild card. I'll miss you the most." Smiling, she simply says, "I'll see you around, Nigel."

And after one final look at Jumanji, she's sucked back out of the game, hopefully never to return again.

* * *

Fridge's first reaction was to ensure he had the top two feet of his body returned to him. Thankfully, it was. It seemed that almost no time had gone by for them. Yes, it was now the end of the day, and definitely time to go home… but it didn't appear that they'd missed much more than that.

Spencer runs his hands through his hair, happy to have that back. Martha is just happy to have some actual clothes on again. And Bethany is beyond overjoyed to be back inside her own body.

Sydney's happy that she's not wearing that stupid halter-top anymore. But… she is a little apprehensive when she doesn't see Alex anywhere with them.

They all look around for him, but he's not in the room, or even in the surrounding hallways. Finally, Sydney just takes a deep breath, and then says, "Well… we thought this might happen. Um… maybe we should check his house?" Bethany points and says, "Yes! Yes, he said he was playing at home when he got sucked in! That must be it. Let's go!"

* * *

Since Sydney was the only one with a car at the school, everyone piled into the vehicle. And let's face it, they'd been through too much together at this point to really care about how cramped it was inside.

She slowed down as they approached what had been known as 'Freak House', and Sydney can only nod in agreement with Spencer when he says, "Oh my God."

What had once been a decaying, unattended, and pitiful excuse of a house… was now as beautiful as ever. It was decorated for Christmas, same as every other house on the block.

And as Mr. Vreeke stepped out to go and check his mailbox… he didn't look like the same sinister old man that they were accustomed to seeing. In fact, when he looked up and saw their car just sitting there in front of his house, he smiled and even waved at them.

Fridge is finally the one who breaks the silence and asks, "So… where's Alex?" Sydney's eyes scan the house for any sign of him, and then she stops on a window leading into the living room.

There he was, standing on a step stool, putting a star on the Christmas tree. The same young Alex that had been with them in the game. He was dressed differently, no longer like a pilot and more like a teenager… but very much the same. His mother was apparently handing him other ornaments to hang from the higher branches as well. And as his father came back into the room, so did another beautiful young woman.

Alex climbed down the step stool so she could use it, and when she came back down, she wrapped Alex in a huge hug before kissing his cheek and moving away, most likely towards another box of ornaments.

Sydney just stares at the house for a moment… and then jumps slightly when she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. Martha has reached forward to give it a gentle squeeze, while Bethany says encouragingly, "Maybe it's not what it looks like."

Sydney doesn't merit that with a response. It was possible, obviously. But… to their knowledge, Mr. and Mrs. Vreeke were the only two people who had ever lived in 'Freak House'. There had never been another sibling to come and go from the place. And if that young woman wasn't a sibling…

She put the car back in drive, pausing only because Spencer says, "He asked you to find him. You said you would." Nodding, she takes a breath, and then says, "I'll find him sometime next week. He's… he's with his family right now. A family he hasn't gotten to see at all, in the last twenty years."

Gently driving away, she adds, "Let's just let him be with his family. He… he deserves that."

She drops everyone off at their houses, numbers being exchanged at each one so they can keep in contact over the weekend before seeing each other on Monday. And when Sydney and Spencer get back home and she lies down in bed that night, she gets texts from everyone… encouraging her and letting her know that they're there for her. Letting her know that they have her back.

It's a rather odd sensation, if she's honest. She's never felt so loved, and yet also so lonely, all at the same time before.

* * *

And now, only the Epilogue is left. Yay!


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "I do not own Jumanji, or any part of that franchise. I only own my character, Sydney, and any original content that I make her do or say. Everything else belongs to the talented writers of Jumanji."

* * *

Epilogue

As Sydney pulls into the parking lot on Monday, she sighs and asks, "Is it… completely ridiculous that I think attending school is very much beneath me now?" Spencer laughs and says, "I think it may take a week of homework for the real world to finally fully sink in again." "Right. And until then…" "Suck it up, Gilpin." "Ouch. I am very much hurt, I'll have you know." "Yeah, yeah."

Heading towards the main entrance, Sydney says, "On a side note, any word on whether or not Fridge is going to be allowed back on the team? And by side note, I mean that this will literally give me a complex if someone doesn't answer me soon."

The man in question comes up behind her and squeezes her shoulders before bumping fists with Spencer. Smiling, he says, "I have no idea what you said to them when you spoke Saturday. But yes, I am back on the team. With a very tight leash academically… but I'm on the team." Sighing, Syd says, "Good. Because I spent a great deal of time preparing my speech, you know. It was beautiful. I think Principal Bentley even shed a tear when I was finished." "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

Spencer wraps an arm around his sister's shoulders while they make their way further up the sidewalk. That's where they find Bethany, talking to her old friend, Lucinda.

The girl is looking at Bethany like she's grown a second head, and then asks, "You wanna go backpacking? Like… in nature?" Bethany nods excitedly, "Yeah! But, like, somewhere really amazing! Next summer? What do you think?" "Are you okay?"

Bethany sighs, because she'd been expecting as much. She'd hoped not… but this didn't surprise her.

The smile lights up her face again though, when she hears Sydney from behind her say, "Hey! I'd be down for that! But, we must be allowed to bring our cell phones." Grinning as Bethany rushes up to them, Sydney adds, "Strictly for emergency purposes, of course." "Oh, of course."

She hugs Sydney tight, falling into place between her and Spencer. Then she asks, "So… anything interesting happen lately?" Sydney smirks while Spencer says, "No, you know, I can't think of anything."

They all laugh at that, and then Spencer asks, "Has anyone talked to Martha?" Bethany nods, "Yeah. Sydney and I have been texting her this weekend. Why? Have you talked to her?"

And no, he hadn't. Bethany looks to Sydney in confusion, but she can only shrug in response. From what she knew from Martha, it appeared that Spencer knew that Martha was into him, and Martha knew that Spencer was into her. So… she didn't have a clue what the deal was.

Luckily for all of them, it didn't matter for long. Fridge pointed towards the bus that was letting out and says, "There she is." Smiling, Bethany adds, "Go get that girl, Dr. Bravestone." And as Spencer races away to do just that, Bethany turns to Sydney, about to ask a question. But Syd holds up a finger and says, "Wait for it…"

And after Spencer starts kissing Martha, Fridge chuckles and says, "Smoldering." Sydney nods, "It is a very powerful tool in his arsenal of skills."

Bethany, not to be deterred, then asks, "So… did you… happen to go by the Vreeke house this weekend?" Sydney's smile slips a little, but then she takes a breath and says, "Uh, no. No I'm… I'm just gonna wait… until Friday maybe. The man's been away from his family for twenty years. He could probably use a week without being reminded of Jumanji."

Bethany slips her arm through Sydney's and says, "It's nice that you can think of stuff like that. And… I'm sure if it were anybody else, he would appreciate it. But… it's Alex. I mean… I saw you two together. And… Syd, you did promise that you'd come find him, wherever he was and whatever he was doing."

Sydney would've responded, but freezes on the spot so suddenly that Bethany actually gets jerked backwards a little from the sudden halt in movement. And why did she suddenly freeze?

Because a voice right behind her says, "Now see… I thought I said something like that."

Fridge and Bethany spin around right away, smiling at Alex. Sydney is a lot slower to turn, but when she does… well, sure enough, there he is.

She stares at him probably a lot longer than is appropriate. Then she clears her throat and says, "Hey, Alex."

He tilts his head down at her, and then says, "I admit… I think I liked it better when your hair turned all kinds of different colors. Maybe then I'd understand why I spent the entire weekend, wondering where the hell you were." Sydney blinks in surprise, but before she can speak, Alex points to Bethany and says, "I need to borrow you for a second."

Bethany crosses her arms as she walks away, a clear sign that whatever happened, she was taking Sydney's side. But Alex didn't look too worried about it. Fridge glances over at Sydney, and then turns back to where Martha and Spencer are coming up to join them. Martha wraps Sydney in a hug, and then asks, "So… what are the chances of all of us having a study group together this weekend?"

Relaxing a little, Syd says, "I'm up for it. But someone has to bring pizza. I can provide the beverages, but there must be pizza." Fridge raises his hand and says, "I got that." "Sweet!"

Then Bethany hurries back and says, "I can bring cookies." And when they all stare at her in surprise, she shrugs, "What? Just because I usually don't eat them doesn't mean I can't make them." Everyone laughs at that, but Sydney freezes again when Alex moves up beside her.

Winking at the rest of them, he leans down to Sydney's ear and says, "Let's take a walk." "Um… we have class in, like, ten minutes. I…" But he snags her hand and pulls her along behind him, leaving the others to wonder what was going on.

Well, everyone except Bethany. She smiled wide and said, "Relax. It's all about to be fixed."

Alex leads Sydney down three separate hallways, until he finally comes upon one of the janitor's closets. Trying the knob, he smiles and says, "Thank God. I remember this door never locking when I was in school. Wasn't sure it would still be that way, but it is." And then he drags Sydney inside with him.

Sydney isn't exactly sure what's going on. She just knows that Alex is very determined to make sure they aren't disturbed. He cuts on a flashlight in the corner, but not the main light, so no one in the hallway will see it. And then he takes the one lonely chair in the room, and wedges it up under the door handle, ensuring the door actually does stay shut for now.

Then he turns to her and asks, "What the hell, Sydney?" Taking a step back from him, she asks, "What?" "Are you really asking me that right now?!" He moves with her in the small space, and when her back hits the shelf behind her, he boxes her in. Shaking his head, he says, "I told you to find me."

Gulping, Sydney says, "In… in my defense… I did find you. I just… didn't show you that I'd found you. And… you were… you were with your family, and I…" "Sydney… I told you to find me. And you know damn well that I meant for you to come and actually see me." Ducking her head, she twists away from his hand when he tries to lift her gaze back up to him. Shaking a little, she says, "I didn't… I didn't want to disturb your family. You… it's been twenty years. You hadn't…"

Alex sighs and says, "It's… weird. For me, it's been twenty years. For my family… I don't even really know how to explain it. But everything about my house shifted within the span of an hour."

Sydney does look at him again when he says that, confusion clearly in her eyes. He shrugs and says, "It… I saw the house the way it apparently has been. Old and gray and… lifeless. But… when I came out of my room, the inside looked the same at first. It was like I'd never left. And my family… they were acting the same. Like they'd never known I was gone at all."

Shrugging, he says, "After that, everything slowly began shifting. My room, for starters, got a bit of an update. It's like… It was like since I won the game… the game then had to provide a way for me to keep living life as if it were normal… even though it spat me out twenty years into the future."

Pulling out a smart phone from his pocket, Alex says, "This appeared on my nightstand on Saturday. And… I honestly had no idea what it was. But, within an hour… I just knew. And everything has been like that since I got back. For the most part."

He puts the phone away, and then turns his stern eyes back to Sydney. "Bethany says you rolled up to the house, saw the other girl in there with me, and if your hair had still been able to change colors, it would've turned green and blue." Sydney ducks back down, but Alex catches her chin and doesn't give her a choice this time. Raising her eyes back up to meet his, he says, "You are supposed to be smarter than that." "I…"

Alex kisses her hard on the mouth… a passionate, but no less punishing kiss. And when Sydney's hands move to land on his chest, he takes them and lifts them above her head, pinning both wrists beneath one of his hands.

Pulling back, he cups her face in his other hand, and then says, "That lovely young lady you saw in the house with me? That would be my sister."

Sydney blinks and does a double-take at that. "But… I thought…" "Yeah. Bethany said you guys didn't think I had any other family aside from my parents. Surprise, you were incorrect." Nipping at her bottom lip, he says sternly, "You should've come and found me. Then I wouldn't have to be mad at you."

Blushing, Sydney says, "I… I'm sorry. I just… I thought that you… that I should give you some time. To… to…" Alex leans closer and says, "Time to what, Sydney? Time to go nuts wondering where you were? Time to wonder why you weren't coming to find me? Time to drive me absolutely insane? What exactly was the goal here?"

She glares at him finally, and then blinks when he grins and says, "There we go." Tilting her head, she asks, "You want me to be angry?" "I want you to not be afraid of me. I like making you nervous. I like making you blush. And if I have my way, I'm going to enjoy making you make a whole lot of other interesting sounds too."

She blushes brightly at that, and Alex grins before then saying sincerely, "But never afraid."

Sydney stares up at him for a moment more, and then says, "You're lucky I don't have my immense strength in the real world. I would've thrown you through the wall by now." Smirking, he asks, "Is that a fact?" "You don't believe me?" "I don't, actually. In fact… if I recall correctly, you rather enjoy it when I have you pinned down to things."

She blushes again, but smiles while saying, "I don't remember that." "Really? Well… I'll have to see if I can't do something about that."

His lips come back to hers, head tilted so he can dive in for a deep kiss from the start. He'd waited the entire weekend to see her again. His patience was non-existent at the moment.

He did release her hands, which then landed at the back of his head, weaving into his hair. His hands then dropped to her thighs, where he picked her up so they would wrap around his waist. He pulled her away from the shelf, spinning around and moving so instead he had her pressed completely up against the wall beside the door.

She gasps as his hands slip beneath her shirt, fingers skimming over her skin with a knowing touch. Sydney pulls away to take a breath, and then moans when Alex swiftly moves to target the back of her jaw. Nibbling there, he chuckles and says, "You shouldn't have stopped kissing me." "I needed to breathe!" "I need you to moan again." And as he sucks hard against that tender spot, Sydney can't help but do exactly that.

She's not sure how long they stay in there. She knows, without a doubt, that she's late for class. And she doesn't care. Alex only lets up at all so he can move to find the chair in the room. Pulling it away from the door, he manages to sit himself in it, Sydney straddling his waist, and then runs his hands up her back, pressing her as close to his body as he can.

Sydney's not sure if she should be proud or embarrassed when, after she finally manages to create some space between them, Alex's shirt is the first one to go. As soon as he let her up, she unbuttoned the soft blue material, and ran her fingers down his chest and abs before leaning down to plant kisses everywhere she could reach. After that, Alex was quick to follow her lead, pulling her jacket off and then lifting her t-shirt up and over her head.

His lips traveled over every bare inch of her chest that he could reach, and Sydney could feel his fingers at the back of her bra, preparing to undo the clasp and rid her of that as well.

That's when a rapid knock pounded at the door, and then Bethany's voice said, "Janitor's coming! You have five minutes!"

Sydney froze for all of a second, and then she starts laughing. Leaning back to look at Alex, she asks in amusement, "You got Bethany to guard the door for you?" Smirking, he says, "I was desperate." They quickly put their shirts back on, and then Alex peeks out the door before hurrying out with Sydney in tow.

Three minutes after that, Bethany meets them in an abandoned hall and asks, "So… are you both all happy again?" They both nod, and Bethany squeals excitedly before asking, "So… would now be a good time to tell Alex about the backpacking trip next summer?" Sydney raises an eyebrow and says, "I thought we'd start off just a tiny bit slower. Like, with the study group we're going to have on Friday?" "Oh, right! That works too!"

And then they all freeze when they hear the pounding of a drum beat from within the school. Racing towards the detention room, they find Fridge, Martha, and Spencer already there, working their way inside. Spencer hurriedly unplugs the game system from everything, and then Fridge grabs the bowling ball and says, "Outside. Let's finish this, once and for all."

And with a resounding crash, he drops the bowling ball on top of the machine, crushing and destroying it… hopefully to never be played again.

Heading back towards the school, Alex gives Sydney's hand a squeeze before saying, "By the way, if you ever do this to me again, I will not be nearly as kind." Raising an eyebrow, she asks, "You were kind this time?" He smirks, "I was kind enough to hide us in a room before I attacked you. Next time, I won't give a shit. I'll pin you to the lockers in the middle of the hallway." "You are aware that I actually do know Kung Fu, right? I can kick your ass."

But she blushes all the same when he says, "You could, I'm sure. But I don't think you actually would. And therein, lies my advantage." Pulling her in closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he says, "Though the fact that you do know Kung Fu… that is very fly." Laughing, she asks, "Oh really?" "Mm-hmm. So fly."

And then he whispers in her ear, "Almost as fly as how sexy you look while I'm undressing you. But not quite."

Sydney gives him a look for a moment, but then grins and asks, "And what exactly are your plans for the evening?" "Good question. Why don't you help me figure that out?" "I might be able to be persuaded."

He kisses her hard, and then chuckles when she says, "Okay. I can definitely be persuaded."

And as they head back into the school, Alex blushes right along with Sydney when Spencer asks, "Just for the record, you two aren't going to be doing all of that during our study group on Friday, right? Because I'm happy you guys are together. But I have my limits."

Sydney shrugs and says, "You'll have to talk to Alex about that. I apparently lose the ability to think about the world around me once he starts kissing me." Spencer makes a disgusted noise in his throat, though he's grinning while wrapping an arm around Martha. And then Sydney laughs when Alex says, "Interesting. I'll have to bear that in mind." "Like you didn't already know."

Fridge and Bethany just grin at each other. And as they begin separating from each other to head to their classes, Sydney still can't stop smiling. Having her brother, in the past, had always been great. It'd been all she needed, and she'd been content with that.

But it was still a wonderful thing to have so many friends now. So great to stand here in this empty hall for a moment, and still not feel even the slightest bit alone.

She still has to meet Alex's parents and make them like her… but that will be a challenge for another day.

* * *

The End! Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, the end of the game for them is different than what typically happens in Jumanji. I know that in both movies, when they win the game, the players usually get sent back in time to the point where they originally started playing the game. But for the purposes of my story, Alex got spat back out in the future, and not back in the past when he'd first found the game. So that was the major difference I was referring to earlier on, in case anyone was wondering.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
